Caricias de Fuego (AU)
by claricia
Summary: Hermione lleva una apacible vida normal. Ron es un ser atormentado, un guerrero. Ambos pertenecen a mundos distintos, pero cuando está en sus manos el destino de la Humanidad... ¿Podrán dejar a un lado el deseo que sienten y centrarse en la lucha? Una profecía. El cazador. La destructora. Ángeles caídos...
1. Fuego en la piel

_**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados no son míos. Son de la maravilloda J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados.**_

 **Hola! Aquí me tenéis con una nueva historia. Para las que habéis leído alguna de mis otras historias, deciros que esta no tiene nada que ver. Pero espero que os guste igualmente.**

 **Como resumen: Hermione es una mujer aparentemente normal, con un trabajo normal y una vida normal. La cosa cambia cuando una noche es atacada por una criatura desconocida. Es entonces cuando llama la atención de una milenaria sociedad secreta. Ron es un guerrero de dicha sociedad secreta que es enviado para descubrir la identidad de Hermione. Pero hay otras fuerzas que también están interesadas en ella. Con lo que ninguno de ellos cuenta es con la irrefrenable atracción que van a sentir el uno por el otro desde el primer momento.**

 **Umm, como veis, no soy muy buena resumiendo. Lo mejor es que si tenéis tiempo y os apetece, la leáis.**

 **Esta historia contiene varias escenas de sexo, aunque no demasiado explícito.**

 **En fin, ya me diréis que os parece y si queréis que continúe subiendo los capítulos.**

 **Un besote!**

 **Aviso: este capítulo contiene escena de sexo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Fuego en la piel.**

Hermione regresaba a su casa desde el trabajo. Había pasado un mes desde el ataque, pero milagrosamente estaba recuperada. Se había negado a que ese nimio contratiempo cambiara la rutina de su vida. Ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente; Harry la admiraba por eso. Sin embargo, mientras subía al vagón no pudo evitar fijarse en si había alguien más. A esas horas de la noche, era poco común encontrarse con gente en la calle. Pasaba de la medianoche de un lunes. En el cielo no había ni luna ni estrellas, la noche era oscura. Se respiraba en el ambiente un aire frío, procedente del norte, que te erizaba la piel.

Cuando Hermione se sentó en el banco del vagón, lo hizo de manera muy tiesa. Pegó la espalda al asiento y asió con fuerza su bolso. Era la primera vez que cogía el metro desde el ataque. Pero no podía pretender que Harry la llevase y la trajese siempre del trabajo. Y después de tres días yendo en coche y viéndoselas para aparcar en ambos sitios, lo más sensato era coger el metro.

Había una cosa en la que Harry había insistido y Hermione transigido. En el interior del bolso, que agarraba con tanto ahínco, había una pistola láser. Solo tenía que ponerla en contacto con la piel del individuo y miles de descargas atormentarían su cuerpo. En cierto modo, eso le daba tranquilidad. Durante todo el camino mantuvo los ojos abiertos y los sentidos alerta. Dio un respingo cuando en una parada se abrió la puerta y subió una señora mayor. Se llevó una mano al pecho, respiró hondo y se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento.

No iba a pasarle nada.

Fuera lo que fuera la cosa que la atacó, porque estaba segura de que no era humana, no volvería a acercársele.

Sabía que debería de estar muerta y, sin embargo, allí estaba.

El tren se paró de nuevo y Hermione vio con alivio que era su parada. Salió del vagón a toda prisa, antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para ver como el tren se marchaba. Su vagón estaba vacío, que raro. Juraría que la mujer mayor no se había bajado. Se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba muy cansada después de trabajar doce horas sin descanso. Seguro que se había bajado antes y ella no se había dado cuenta. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que sentía frío y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. En silencio y con la cabeza gacha, echó a andar hacia su casa.

Se sintió aliviada de nuevo cuando llegó al portal. Era un edificio pequeño, de tres plantas y nueve apartamentos. Hermione vivía en la primera planta porque no soportaba las alturas. No es que tuviera vértigo, sino que no le gustaban. Embotada en sus propios pensamientos, abrió el bolso para sacar las llaves. Era un movimiento mecánico que hacía todos los días al menos dos veces. No le llevaba más de treinta segundos encontrarlas, sacarlas y meterlas en la cerradura del portal. Ignoró el leve temblor de sus manos y evitó mirar por encima del hombro. Harry solía esperar hasta que la veía entrar al edificio, después a su apartamento y encender las luces del salón. Ella siempre le saludaba a través de la ventana, en la seguridad del interior de su casa.

Pero esta vez no estaba Harry.

Tal vez debería de haberle hecho caso al moreno y haberse ido con Luna en su coche.

" _Deja de pensar idioteces, Hermione_ ", se dijo a si misma.

Con las llaves firmemente agarradas por su mano, la castaña se dio la vuelta para meterlas en la cerradura. Resbalaron de sus manos cuando vio el reflejo en el cristal de la puerta de una corpulenta figura detrás suyo. Al menos era veinte centímetros más alto que ella, con unos brazos anchos, fuertes y musculados. Hermione se quedó muda e inmóvil. El desconocido aprovechó su desconcierto para rodearle la cintura con uno de esos brazos y pegarla contra su cuerpo. Fue como apoyarse en un muro de hormigón, duro y frío. La castaña cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Dejó que la mano de él vagara por su cintura y que su otra mano se anclara en su hombro mientras la inclinaba hacia la puerta. Estaba atrapada entre dos muros. Sintió escalofríos cuando él bajó su rostro hacia su cuello. Con la nariz apartó los rizos castaños y acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo a la piel de ella. Su aroma masculino y penetrante ejercía como afrodisíaco para Hermione, a pesar de la situación.

" _Dios mío, están a punto de violarme y yo solo puedo pensar que me excita su aroma a hombre, a dios inmortal. No puedo decirle eso a la policía mañana cuando me interrogue_ ", pensó la castaña.

Los minutos se sucedían despacio, muy lentos.

Él seguía rozándose contra su cuerpo, enseñándole quien tenía el mando. Ella se dejaba hacer, doblegada por la sorpresa. Debería haber estado más asustada, lo sabía. Podría gritar en cualquier momento, eso despertaría a sus vecinos, también lo sabía. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando él habló, fue como un estallido de sensualidad en toda regla. Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban y un gritito de apremio pugnaba por salir de sus finos labios.

\- No grites, no hables, no te muevas. –cada palabra iba acompañada del golpe de su dulce aliento sobre su piel. La voz era masculina, gutural y sexy.- Lo que ahora vamos a hacer es abrir esta puerta y entrar en tu apartamento. Soy más fuerte y veloz que tu, así que no quiero movimientos raros.

" _Díos mío, un violador con sentido del decoro. Seguro que también quiere tumbarme en la cama y desnudarme lentamente. ¿Por qué eso se me antoja tan apetecible? Hermione, estás enferma_."

El desconocido se agachó rozando su cuerpo con el de la castaña, fascinado con sus formas. Ella escuchó como soltaba un gruñido. Se suponía que él no debería de sentir esas ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo, contra la puerta del portal, fuerte y sin miramiento. No aflojó el agarre de su cintura, se fundió con ella como si los dos fueran acero y lo que recorría sus cuerpos fuego puro.

Le pareció una eternidad hasta que él se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del portal. Hermione no se podía mover, estaba paralizada por sus pensamientos y visiones lujuriosas. Se estremeció cuando él la alzó del suelo, con una sola mano, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pero sobretodo le llamó la atención la delicadeza con que la trataba. Su grado de excitación aumentó y sus pezones se pusieron duros. Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan apetecible a su espalda, y eso que todavía no le había visto el rostro.

Hermione estaba viviendo el momento más surrealista de su vida.

Y el más erótico también.

Su más secreta fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad.

Cuando entraron en su apartamento, ella dejó caer el bolso a un lado. El ruido de la pistola láser al dar contra el suelo de madera, fue profundo y sordo. Se había olvidado completamente de la pistola, cosa que no decía mucho de ella. Él también dejó caer las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Alargó uno de sus fuertes brazos para encender la luz del salón y la guió hasta el centro. Respiraba entrecortada y contenidamente, algo había que no le gustaba. Hermione llevaba saliendo con hombres la mitad de su vida, así que algo sabía. Pero no llegaba a adivinar qué podría molestarle.

¿Era la decoración de su salón?

" _¡¿Cómo podía ser tan frívola?!"_ , se reprendió.

Esta vez, cuando el desconocido deslizó ambas manos por su cintura, Hermione se permitió gemir levemente. La tela de su vestido amarillo era muy fina. Era como si no hubiera nada que se interpusiera entre su piel y la mano de él. La sintió fría como el hielo al tacto, aunque a ella le provocaba llamaradas de fuego que recorrían su cuerpo. Su desconocido violador la excitaba como nunca antes ninguno de sus amantes había conseguido.

Contuvo el aliento cuando, muy lentamente, él comenzó a darle la vuelta. Agradeció que en el proceso, las manos de él se trasladaran a su espalda. La agarraba de manera posesiva, casi animal. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y estaba a punto de dejar que las piernas le flaqueasen. Luchó contra las ingestas ganas que tenia de besarlo, aun sin siquiera haber visto su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue apoyar sus manos en los brazos de él. Seguían siendo fríos, fuertes y anchos, llenos de musculatura.

Tragó saliva mientras levantaba la cabeza despacio.

Y cuando por fin lo vio se quedó sin palabras.

Era la personificación de un dios griego esculpido en fuego.

El azul de sus ojos era intenso y cristalino a la vez; como el cielo en un hermoso día de primavera. Aunque a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el velo de frialdad que no debería de estar allí y, que a pesar de ello, estaba. Esos ojos expresaban demasiadas cosas como para que ella se quedara fría. Había fuego debajo del hielo. El mismo fuego que azotaba sus cabellos rojos y salvajes, con largos mechones que caían hasta sus hombros. Hermione deseó poder alzar una mano y acariciarlos. Sus labios, gruesos y rosados, con el inferior ligeramente más abultado que el superior. Era un rostro de rasgos duros, como si hubieran sido esculpidos en mármol. Pero que él los transformaba en delicados y atormentados con sus movimientos.

" _Dios mío, podría tener un orgasmo aquí mismo con solo mirarlo_ ", pensó la castaña abriendo bien sus ojos ambarinos. Su respiración se había reducido a un simple siseo.

La mirada de él era tan penetrante y misteriosa, tan posesiva y feroz, tan apremiante y sexy, que Hermione tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima. Era una lucha inútil, lo sabia. No podría obviar por mucho más tiempo el volcán que ardía entre sus piernas ni las duras montañas en que se habían convertido sus pechos. Ese hombre era la criatura más extraordinaria que había visto. Sentía las manos de él en su espalda, estáticas, frías, quemándole la piel. Pero sobretodo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y rogarle que la hiciera suya. Allí, sin miramiento alguno.

Él permanecía en silencio, mirándola con ese estoicismo tan misterioso. Sus ojos no perdían ningún detalle de la figura de ella, de cómo lo evaluaba. Nunca había estado delante de una mujer como ella. Estaba acostumbrado a intimidarlas con su sola presencia. No en vano se había ganado el apelativo nada cariñoso de "el cazador". Sus compañeros decían de él que era un león con el cerebro de una hiena. Acechaba a su presa con paciencia, y cuando la tenía entre sus manos, no dejaba nada reconocible. Había aprendido a vivir sabiendo que la gente se apartaría a su paso. Por eso no comprendía lo que destilaban los ojos de la mujer: deseo. Ella lo deseaba, como hombre. Apretó ligeramente su agarre, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Estaba aturdido por su aroma a jabón y miel. Podría hacerla suya allí mismo, pero entonces descuidaría su misión. Todavía no sabía a lo que podía atenerse con ella. No cabía duda de que se trataba de una prueba para probar su resistencia.

Para Hermione el tiempo se había detenido. Sus neuronas parecían haber sufrido un cortocircuito y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las manos del pelirrojo paseándose por su cuerpo. Su piel gritaba, lloraba, por esas caricias de hielo y fuego que no venían. Sintió como él contraía sus bíceps debajo de la palma de sus manos. Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esos tachones de cielo y mar que eran sus ojos no se habían movido ni un milímetro, ni siquiera había parpadeado. Era todo tan intenso y extraño. Se moría de deseo por él.

El tiempo pasaba, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera alguna prisa. Hacia rato que habían olvidado quienes eran, qué tenían que hacer. Los instintos y necesidades más bajas estaban ganando terreno rápidamente. La cordura parecía haberse quedado en las escaleras del portal. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía en su portal aquella noche? Al principio había pensado que era un violador, pero no se comportaba como tal. Al contrario, la que iba a violarlo de un momento a otro era ella. Tenía la suficiente experiencia en sexo como para saber que el fuego que recorría sus venas no se iría fácilmente. Iba a traicionar toda su escala de valores, pero señor… ¡cómo lo deseaba!

Subió las manos, que estaban en sus brazos, hacia sus hombros y dio un paso hacia delante. Ahora sus caderas se rozaban y sus pechos entrechocaban al subir y bajar al unísono. Él no se apartó, pero tampoco se movió. Sin embargo, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las caricias de Hermione en su nuca y en su cuello. Era la primera vez en muchos años que lo tocaban con tanta consideración. Le estaba costando no alejarse de ella y dejar que siguiera con su silencioso juego. Afuera se escucharon varios truenos y relámpagos, pero no interrumpieron la escena.

Hermione no sabía si debería decirle algo. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra, a excepción del par de frases de él en el portal. Se estremeció al recodar el sonido de su voz. Sentía como la agonía crecía en su interior. Lo necesitaba imperiosamente, lo supo en cuanto comenzó a temblar. Elevó la cabeza para volver a mirarlo. Los ojos azules se habían oscurecido de deseo y sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Bien, Hermione no quería que se contuviera. Se alzó de puntillas en el suelo y atrajo su rostro para besarlo.

Sus labios se fundieron con facilidad, sin contemplaciones ni consideración alguna. El pelirrojo estaba dejando salir su instinto de cazador, de predador, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla insatisfecha. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos. Demasiado, se recordó. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Hermione, lo apretó ligeramente antes de seguir su camino hacia la cabeza. Quitó la pinza que mantenía ordenados los rizos castaños y dejó que cayeran sobre sus manos. Movían sus labios con hambre y desesperación. Hermione quería más de lo que podía tomar y, ciertamente, él también. Cuando ella bajó sus manos hacia su trasero, escuchó salir de los labios de él el primer gemido. Aunque más bien pareció un gruñido.

" _Oh, señor, que bien se sienten sus labios. Y sus manos..._ " pensó Hermione atrayéndolo más cerca de sus caderas. Sentía que estaba muy cerca del fuego y pronto se quemaría.

Ambos respiraban entrecortada y trabajosamente. Hermione estuvo a punto de sufrir el primer orgasmo cuando él la cogió por la cintura y la subió al borde de la mesa del comedor. Después, sin tiempo que perder, volvió a acometer contra su boca. Las piernas de Hermione envolvieron la cintura del desconocido mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la ancha espalda. Estaba llegando a un punto en que le molestaba la ropa, quería tocarlo por debajo de la cazadora de cuero negro y de la camiseta de algodón también negra. No podía negar que estaba haciendo realidad una de sus fantasías más íntimas. Cuando el pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior con los dientes, Hermione creyó que se derramaría allí mismo. Movió sus caderas hacia delante en un movimiento cadencioso y gimió al notar el efecto que provocaba en el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo estaba dejándose llevar más de la cuenta. Pero que lo condenasen si no hacia suya a la ardiente castaña en aquel mismo momento. Aunque a pesar de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, todavía era un poco reticente a tocarla. La verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación como aquella, donde la locura rayaba el cielo. Sus anteriores encuentros sexuales habían estado marcados por una necesidad de desahogo casi animal. Jamás pensó que sería tan placentero dejarse acariciar y acariciar él mismo a la otra persona. Hermione notó su vacilación y rompió el beso. Lo miró a los ojos brillantes y le cogió una mano con la suya propia. Temblaba mientras la guiaba hacia su pecho izquierdo y hacia que lo apretara. Estaba segura de que él seria consciente del duro pezón a través de la fina tela de su vestido. Se mordió el labio inferior y sin quitar los ojos del rostro de él, guió su otra mano hasta ponerla en su muslo derecho. Esas manos estaban a punto de terminar con su poca cordura. Se estremeció al sentirlas contra su piel y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

\- Tócame. –le suplicó con voz urgente y sexy. Apretó los dientes conteniendo un nuevo gemido cuando él hizo caso de su pedido. Dios mío, si el sexo con un desconocido era así, tendría que replantearse su manera de pensar.

Las manos del pelirrojo pronto comenzaron una serie de caricias totalmente nuevas para él. Pero lejos de parecer inexpertas, daba la sensación de que sabían lo que hacían. Tocar sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido ya no era suficiente. Quería sentir esa piel tan suave contra la palma de su mano, deleitarse con la dura protuberancia que los coronaba. La miró a los ojos, quemándola con su mar azul, y enterró los labios en su cuello cetrino. Ella abrió la boca en busca de aire y soltó un gemido. Se contoneó varias veces, rozando su entrepierna contra la erección de él. Él siguió maniobrando con el escote de su vestido, hasta que dejó sus pechos al descubierto, anhelantes por su caricia.

Definitivamente tendría que luchar para seguir respirando. Oh, si, lucharía, pensó mientras sentía los fuertes dientes del pelirrojo prenderse de su dulce pezón. La presión que ejercían sus labios contra el pequeño montículo envió descargas eléctricas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Abrió un poco más las piernas para tenerlo más cerca, cosa que él aprovechó para colar sus dedos por debajo de la fina tira de sus braguitas de encaje. Podía sentir el fuego que salía de su entrepierna y no dudó en hundirse en ese mar de excitación. Hermione sintió que había muerto y subido al cielo. Ahora entendía porqué los franceses llamaban al orgasmo " _le petit mort_ ".

" _Oh, señor, podría pasarme así toda la vida. Sus manos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos contenidos… Oh…",_ pensó Hermione echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que por su mente habían cruzado las expresiones "dios mío" y "oh, señor". Pero no había otra forma coherente de expresarlo.

Hermione tragó saliva cuando el siguiente gemido escapó de sus labios. Necesitaba imperiosamente sentirlo dentro de ella, era urgente para que preservara la poca cordura que le quedaba. Metió sus manos en el pantalón negro de él y recorrió su fría piel con sus dedos, sintiendo que se quemaba con cada pasada. Él soltó su pezón y fue al encuentro de sus labios. Estaba enardecido por sus caricias y por todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir. Poco a poco iba dejando salir más gemidos, perdiéndose en ese mar de inconsciencia que era el cuerpo de ella. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta su erección, tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes para no tirarse encima de ella. Esa mujer no era una cualquiera, lo estaba tratando como a un hombre, dotándole de un placer inimaginable. Mientras aun tenía una mano entre sus muslos, se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y el botón del pantalón con la otra mano. Sus ojos eran complemente negros cuando la miró de nuevo. Como si de una dulce tortura, se sometió a las caricias que ella le prodigaba a su miembro.

Hermione se apretó más contra él cuando sintió que su mano apartaba la tela que cubría su sexo y enterraba dos dedos en su interior. Toda ella estaba en tensión, deseando más y más. El pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo que sus caricias le estaba provocando. La castaña soltó su miembro y subió la cabeza para besarlo en los labios. Durante unos segundos se estuvieron mirando el uno a otro, deleitándose con el color oscuro que lucían sus ojos carcomidos por el deseo. Él llevó una mano hasta la mejilla izquierda de ella, roja y caliente. Estaba ardiendo, consumiéndose por dentro, y él era el único que podía apagar ese fuego.

Siguió mirándola a los ojos cuando sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y los reemplazó por su sexo. Entró en ella despacio, pero con decisión. Hermione pensó que se rompería allí mismo. Se sentía tan correcto, tan fusionado todo. Sus piernas envolvieron la estrecha cintura de él y sus brazos se colgaron de su cuello. Se abrazaba a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación en la tormenta. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente; tenía que reconocer que su miembro nunca había estado tan aprisionado. Le dolía en el alma tener que contenerse y ya no podía evitar gemir cada vez que entraba en ella. Sintió como Hermione se tensaba con cada embestida, como sus dedos se clavaban en su cuello, como el apremio afloraba al hueco entre sus piernas.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, sus gemidos salían sin control alguno. Su frente estaba perlada de un sudor brillante y las mejillas arreboladas. Él no pudo menos que besarla, atrapar esos labios con los suyos propios. Atravesó la cavidad de su boca, relamió con su lengua los dientes de ella, y se fue a reunir con su homónima. Una maravillosa danza se abrió paso entre ellos, haciendo que el ruido de sus gemidos se confundiera con el ruido de la mesa del comedor al ser movida con cada embestida. Hermione apretó aun más las piernas que rodeaban la cintura de él, lo empujó hacia su interior lo más que pudo. Se tensó cuando él llegó a ese punto interno que la volvía loca. Él devoraba su boca como si llevase mil años sin comer y ella se presentase como su único manjar. Estaba tan caliente que no podía hacer nada por prolongar la agonía a la que estaban sometiendo a sus cuerpos.

Hermione lo vio venir antes que él. Se desenganchó de su beso, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo en todo su esplendor. Había tenido razón desde el principio: era un dios griego esculpido en fuego. Podía sentir como sus caricias enardecían su piel, como la quemaban de deseo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzar el cenit. Y él también. No había manera de postergarlo. Dejó que acelerara el ritmo de sus embestidas, estaba borracha de pasión. Él bajó la boca a su pezón izquierdo y lo succionó con deleite. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se fue y lo arrastró con ella. La ferocidad del orgasmo los pilló por sorpresa a ambos. Miles de bandas eléctricas se descargaron por el cuerpo de ambos. La castaña se agarró con fuerza a su cuello, a sus brazos, mientras de su boca salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes e incontenibles. Él la sujetaba con fuerza, apretando también sus dientes para no gemir del mismo modo en que lo haría un animal.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo respirando de manera agitada. Los espasmos del orgasmo aun no habían desaparecido y podía sentir como pinchaban su sexo. Aun estaban unidos por esas partes de su anatomía. Ella subió las manos hasta la espalda de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pasados seis minutos, Hermione notó como iba normalizándose todo en ella. Aun seguía aferrada al pelirrojo, pero su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. Él la sujetaba con fuerza, y nuevamente se sorprendió de lo bien que encajaban juntos. Se sintió más vacía que nunca cuando él retiró su miembro de su interior. El momento más placentero de su vida había llegado a su fin. Suspiró en silencio, rogando porque el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de las dudas que la acometían. ¿Ahora qué?, se preguntó. Sintió como él acariciaba su cabello con una mano y aspiraba su aroma a jabón, miel…y sexo.

El pelirrojo no sabía como comportarse; nunca se había quedado con su compañera después de mantener relaciones. Durante toda su vida había escuchado a sus hermanos hablar del tema, pero siempre pensó que estaba prohibido para él. Bajó la mano que tenia en los cabellos castaños hasta la espalda de ella. Aun era caliente al tacto, y eso lo enardeció de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía provocar esas cosas en él? Sabia que él estaba maldito, a las personas como él no se les permitía tener pareja. No es que fuera una ley, pero era una costumbre de sobra conocida por todos. Respiró hondo mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir su tono azulado. Empezaba a pensar que aquello no debería de haber ocurrido jamás. Pero lo cierto era que no podía resistirse a ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo vigilándola desde las sombras. Conocía los círculos en los que se movía, las compañías que frecuentaba. Hermione era la clase de persona que le aportaría luz y candor a su corazón. Claro que él no era ninguna persona, sino una criatura más dentro de los de su raza.

Hermione se apartó de él muy lentamente. Sintió un frío recorrer las partes del cuerpo que se iban separando. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño. Reconocía que había echado por tierra todos sus valores, pero…lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces. Él la sujetaba con firmeza y juró haber escuchado un gemido salir de sus labios cuando ella se apartó.

\- Hola. –susurró ella en el silencio de la noche. Todo estaba a oscuras a su alrededor, a excepción de la pequeña lámpara de Tiffany's que descansaba sobre una cómoda en un rincón. Hermione se perdió en esa mirada azul profunda. Siempre le había parecido violento enfrentarse a la otra persona después del sexo.

Él la miró con intensidad, percibiendo lo que ella estaba pensando. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte y mucho menos el trato con la gente. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a no depender de nadie. Y era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que esa mujer podría convertirse en su droga, en su perdición. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un acto para ganar tiempo. Los sentidos, siempre alerta, le mandaban ondas desiguales desde el exterior. Un perro ladró, mandando escalofríos por los corredores adyacentes a la calle. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza bruscamente y arrugó la nariz.

No estaban solos.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti. –declaró con voz neutra, aunque el chasqueó de la lengua le dijo a Hermione que no estaba muy complacido. Le habría gustado poder estar más tiempo abrazado, prendido de su tibio cuerpo. Pero si los dos querían salir con vida de aquel apartamento, debían de irse ya.

Realmente, Hermione no supo qué pensar cuando escuchó sus palabras. Dejó caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo cuando él se esfumó en la oscuridad. Se abrochó rápidamente el vestido y miró a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella también lo sentía. Era el mismo escalofrío que había sentido en el tren antes de ser atacada por aquella extraña criatura. Se bajó de un salto de la mesa y dio un respingo cuando vio salir al pelirrojo de su habitación.

\- Ten. Ponte esto. –le tendió la chaqueta de su chándal negro. Ella no dudó en ponérsela, pues tenía frío. El pelirrojo dio una vuelta sobre si mismo hasta quedar mirando hacia el ventanal del salón. Sus avezados ojos de cazador los vieron antes de que ellos pudieran reconocerlo a él. Se dio la vuelta y cogió de la mano a Hermione. La pegó a su cuerpo posesiva y violentamente. La castaña podía sentir todos sus músculos en tensión.- Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Có-cómo que irnos? –preguntó ella bastante aterrorizada. Los ojos como platos miraban a todas partes. No sabía cómo habían pasado de estar teniendo sexo a estar en tensión.- Mira, no puedo irme. Yo apenas te conozco. Y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Además…

\- Silencio. –gruñó él.

\- Pero…

\- No hables. No respires. No te separes de mí y estarás a salvo. –le ordenó él mientras pensaba qué hacer. No entendía como habían dado con ella, a él le costó más de dos semanas. Pero lo más preocupante era saber para qué la querían. No era común sobrevivir al ataque de un airitech, de hecho era la única que había llegado a oídos de la sociedad subterránea, pero…

" _Por dios, que guapo está todo en tensión. Podría poseerme de nuevo sin ningún problema. No me puedo creer que esté pensando esto justo en estos momentos. Se comporta como si nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo excitante que es un pelirrojo. Podría pasarle una mano por la cintura. Es lo justo. Él me tiene agarrada muy firmemente.",_ pensaba Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperando. ¿El qué? No lo sabía.

Lo siguiente que Hermione recordaba ocurrió muy deprisa. Se vio arrancada de sus pensamientos de una forma brutal. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras un grito se le alojaba en la garganta. Se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo del pelirrojo, impelida por una necesidad de protección. Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a ella de nuevo. ¿Es que no había más chicas jóvenes en todo Londres? Vio como el cristal del ventanal del salón se hacia añicos. Ahora su casa estaba expuesta a fuera lo que fuera que había en el exterior. Tenía mucho miedo, pero se guardó muy mucho de mostrarlo. Las palabras del pelirrojo estaban a grabas a fuego en su cerebro: silencio.

El pelirrojo no estaba preparado para el número de criaturas de la noche que podían ver sus ojos. Al menos había seis: cuatro airitech y dos vampiros. Podía sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas, como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Hermione se sintió desfallecer cuando el pelirrojo aumentó la presión en su cintura. Le estaba haciendo daño, aunque fuera para salvarle la vida. Él se movía con gracia y experiencia, lanzando patadas a diestro y siniestro. Ya se había desecho de tres de sus seis atacantes en menos de cuatro minutos. Pero él intuía que aun quedaba alguno más en las sombras. Noqueó a un airitech con un puñetazo que le desfiguró los nudillos. Con los otros dos revolviéndose en el suelo, cogió a Hermione con ambos brazos y pegó un salto para salir del apartamento. En el exterior la piel se le erizó entera al percibir el olor inconfundible de una scárth.

¿Qué tenía Hermione que habían mandado a una de las máximas criaturas de la noche?

Estaban perdidos…o no.

Hermione se tensó toda ella, como una gata erizada. Movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba la extraña criatura, como atraída por la fuerza de un imán. Sus ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad como antorchas de fuego. Después cayó desmayada en los brazos del pelirrojo.

La scárth había desaparecido.

*Airitech: criatura misteriosa similar al hombre lobo en la mitología irlandesa.

*Scárth: sombra en irlandés.


	2. Qué eres, qué quieres, quién eres

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**_

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Qué eres, qué quieres, quién eres?**

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había ocurrido en esa breve fracción de tiempo. Sus sentidos aun seguían alerta, por si alguna otra criatura de la noche los abordaba. No estaban seguros en medio de la calle, y bajando la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, pensó que tal vez no estarían seguros en ningún lado. Contuvo su respiración y guardó el inmenso deseo que tenía de volver a besar esos labios rojizos y entreabiertos. Con un gruñido, colocó mejor el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos, siendo consciente, demasiado, de las curvas femeninas y el perfume envolvente de su piel, y se dispuso a andar calle abajo.

Sus ojos azules miraban a un lado y a otro, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, los oídos aleccionados para escuchar lo que ocurría en un radio de seis manzanas. Pero todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Y él llevaba demasiados años recorriendo la ciudad por la noche para saber que eso no auguraba nada bueno. También era mala señal el latido acelerado de su corazón. Nunca antes, nadie había conseguido subyugarlo de esa manera, ni siquiera las damas más versadas de la sociedad subterránea. No sabía qué era exactamente la criatura que tenía entre sus brazos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no era humana.

Se detuvo cuando la luz de una farola estalló a su paso y dejó a oscuras el perímetro que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, ver en la oscuridad no era ningún problema para él. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo y se activaron de una manera que los humanos describirían infrarroja. Olfateó el aire a su alrededor, olía a lluvia y tormenta. Más le valía correr en busca de un refugio, pues a los de su raza no les sentaba bien la lluvia. Solía ponerlos de un humor de perros. A él en especial.

El peso del cuerpo de Hermione era apenas el de una almohada entre sus fuertes y musculados brazos. Liviana como el viento y sin saber hacia donde la llevaban, la castaña permaneció inconsciente durante todo el camino. Hasta que el pelirrojo encontró un coche aparcado cerca de un callejón. Era lo bastante discreto y oscuro como para pasar desapercibido. Recordó que los scárth eran ciegos, y más les valía mantenerse alejados de ellos.

Con un puñetazo, rompió la ventanilla trasera del coche. Los cristales se hicieron añicos estrellándose contra su duro puño. De su piel salieron ríos de sangre que mojaron el asfalto, pero el pelirrojo no sintió nada. Abrió la portezuela del asiento de atrás y gruñó al ver el suelo lleno de envases de comida rápida. En un rincón había una muñeca de niña pequeña, y sobre el asiento una manta grisácea. Colocó a Hermione tumbada y le echó la manta por encima. Se inclinó hacia delante, quedando su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de ella, de su pecho y de sus labios. Apartó un rizo castaño de la mejilla cetrina. Era muy hermosa, pensó. Y tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerla suya de nuevo. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Un nuevo gruñido salió de su garganta y arañó el silencio de la noche. Su hermana solía recriminarle su costumbre de contestar y comunicarse con gruñidos. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que los utilizaba como escudo cuando estaba confundido o no sabía qué decir. Y confusión era precisamente lo que le producía la bella mujer que acababa de dejar en el asiento trasero del coche. Cerró la puerta y dio una vuelta para llegar hasta el sitio del conductor y pensar en donde podrían esconderse. No podían ir a la sociedad subterránea hasta después de que amaneciera, y quedarse a la intemperie no era una opción. Además, tampoco quería ir hasta la sociedad sin saber a ciencia cierta qué clase de criatura era la castaña.

Si cualquiera de sus congéneres supiera que no era humana, la mataría.

Y eso puso de muy mal humor al pelirrojo, que con más fuerza de la necesaria, cerró la puerta del asiento del conductor. Buscó en la guantera las llaves que los humanos solían dejar de repuesto. Eran tan predecibles que estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando sus dedos palparon el frío acero. Solo se contuvo porque él nunca sonreía. Enfocó el espejo retrovisor de manera que le mostrase a la castaña. Sus ojos de lince se valían perfectamente para conducir por una ciudad prácticamente desierta. Vio como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con cada respiración, como sus labios se entrecerraban para volver a abrirse con la salida de una nueva bocanada de aire.

Tenía que averiguar qué era.

Por el bien de ella, por el de la sociedad subterránea y por el suyo propio.

Salió del callejón y condujo hacia la autopista más cercana. Las criaturas de la noche no se dejaban ver en esas largas carreteras que parecían sacadas del mismo infierno. Era una dualidad que el pelirrojo no entendía. Como unas criaturas como aquellas podían tener miedo de la tecnología humana. Suponía que su mente animal iba por delante de la humana. Las primeras gotas de lluvia chocaron contra el parabrisas a las dos manzanas de haber pisado el acelerador. Agarraba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria, sentado de manera tensa. Con un ojo en la castaña, otro en la carretera, los oídos en el exterior y el olfato en el asfalto.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil y tranquilo, pensó nuevamente.

Y mientras conducía de camino a la autopista, el pelirrojo recordó como había terminado yendo a casa de la castaña aquella noche, y por qué.

 _La sala de reuniones de la sociedad subterránea estaba en el piso más profundo, el más alejado de las criaturas de la noche. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles y estanterías con la historia de su especie, de sus victorias y sus derrotas, de sus grandes reyes y reinas, de las estirpes que se habían extinguido. El techo se asemejaba a una cúpula, como las que coronaban muchas iglesias humanas. Solo que en el centro había grabada una media luna que se anteponía al sol, resguardado tras una nube espesa y blanca. El pelirrojo sentía la majestuosidad de la sala y de la sabiduría que ahí se guardaba cada vez que entraba en ella._

 _Su familia, los Weasley, eran los jefes de la sociedad, ostentaban el poder supremo desde hacia casi treinta años. Desde que la casta de los reyes había sido exterminada por las criaturas de la noche en su última guerra. Todos recordaban aquella aciaga noche en la que Lord Voldemort había estado más cerca que nunca de hacerse con el poder de la oscuridad. Arthur y Molly eran los señores de la oscuridad, no se habían adjudicado el título de reyes, no era su destino. Pero desde aquella noche regían la sociedad subterránea con mano de hierro, misericordia y saber estar. Ni siquiera los Malfoy, los otros candidatos a señores de la oscuridad, podían poner ninguna pega. Todos sabían que a la muerte de Arthur y Molly, les sucederían su hijo Bill y su esposa Fleur, surgiendo así una nueva casta de reyes._

 _Los Peverell pasarían a la historia y a engrosar los libros de esa sala._

 _El pelirrojo entró sin hacer ruido y ocupó su lugar en la mesa redonda, al lado de su hermana pequeña. Se arrellanó en la dura madera procurando un gruñido apenas audible, pero que le valió una mirada de reproche de Ginevra. Él levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta y enfocó al frente sus claros ojos azules. Ser el más fuerte, osado y exitoso cazador de la sociedad subterránea, le otorgaba un respeto de cara al resto, pero ese argumento no valía con su hermana._

 _Ginevra iba vestida como una cazadora, a pesar de que sus padres no la dejaban salir de la sociedad después del atardecer. Su cabello rojo era largo y luminoso, caía en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura, y cuando andaba parecía que el fuego la perseguía. El negro contrastaba con la blancura de su piel y marcaba los músculos de sus brazos. La falda larga se pegaba a sus caderas de manera provocativa, para luego desplegarse de manera abombada, como la de una bailarina. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra de tirantes y escote en pico. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era el colgante en forma de media luna y hecho de ópalo que descansaba en el valle de su pecho. Todo en Ginevra decía a gritos: ¡aléjate de mí!_

 _\- Llegas tarde. –masculló entre dientes la pelirroja. Dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia el otro lado de la mesa ovalada, donde se sentaba Draco Malfoy. El rubio no podía evitar una mirada lujuriosa que la tenía a ella como destinataria. Lástima que no fuera correspondido._

 _\- Tenía cosas que hacer. –contestó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono conspiratorio. Aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en la cabecera de la mesa, donde sus padres conversaban entre susurros con Sirius Black y Narcissa Malfoy, representantes de las otras dos familias de casta.- ¿Qué están tramando?_

 _\- ¿No te has enterado? –Ginevra se volteó para mirar a su hermano, la incredulidad pintada en sus ojos.- Enserio, Ron, ¿dónde te metes?_

 _\- Por ahí; no es asunto tuyo. –la respuesta del pelirrojo no admitía ningún sermón más._

 _\- Hace dos días un airitech atacó a una humana. –explicó Ginevra escuetamente._

 _\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de especial? Ocurre todas las noches. No podemos estar en todos los lugares a los que van ellos, y alguno siempre se nos escapa. –declaró el pelirrojo, hablando más de lo que pretendía. Pero su hermana era la única que conseguía penetrar en su talante reservado y abolir la muralla que recubría su interior._

 _\- Tiene de especial que sobrevivió._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Ningún ser humano puede sobrevivir al ataque de un airitech. –demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo llamado Ron, se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz más de la cuenta. Y ahora todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él. Cerró la boca de golpe, gruñó y contuvo una maldición._

 _\- Tienes razón, hijo mío. –Arthur Weasley se levantó de su asiento y puso la mano en el hombro de su esposa. Guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la atención estaba puesta en sus palabras.- Nunca nadie ha sobrevivido al ataque de un airitech. Pero de alguna forma, esa muchacha lo hizo. Está grave en el hospital, pero sobrevivirá._

 _\- No puede ser humana entonces. –Ron sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces los airitech y se compadeció de la pobre muchacha. Más le valía haberse muerto. Los airitech eran más violentos y feroces que los vampiros, no se conformaban con saborear la sangre humana, también les gustaba el sabor de la carne._

 _\- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. –dijo Molly Weasley con tranquilidad y un toque de ternura.- Si esa muchacha no es humana…habrá que matarla. Se puede convertir en la mayor amenaza para la sociedad subterránea. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió hace novecientos años, conocemos el precedente de Megara._

 _\- Hay que mandar una patrulla a su casa y matarla. –Draco siempre competía con Ron por ser el cazador favorito de la sociedad. Aunque era una lucha inútil; nadie podía igualarse al "León".- Yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, puedo reunir a mis hombres y en media hora el problema se habrá terminado._

 _\- No es tan fácil. –fue el turno de hablar para Sirius Black, que en su tiempo también fue un avezado cazador de la sociedad. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises de su sobrino y en silencio le obligó a sentarse.- Primero hay que saber si esa muchacha es humana o no._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué proponéis que hagamos? –preguntó Ginevra, aun a sabiendas que sus padres nunca pondrían una misión en sus manos. La querían demasiado como para que le ocurriera algo, o esa era la excusa que ponían, puesto que no tenían ningún reparo en mandar a sus hermanos mayores._

 _\- La muchacha estará en el hospital al menos una semana más. Pero sería acertado revisar su casa, a ver si hay algún indicio. Sin embargo, no debemos mostrar demasiado interés. Si Lord Voldemort se enterase de que queremos a la muchacha, tened por seguro que él la querría también. –dijo Arthur y volvió a sentarse._

 _\- Solo uno de nosotros irá a por la muchacha, y llegado el momento la traerá hasta nosotros. –los ojos de Molly, tan parecidos a los de su hija, se posaron en Ron.- Tu eres el mejor guerrero de la sociedad. Se te encomienda la misión más importante de los últimos trescientos años. No nos falles, hijo._

 _\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir él? –Draco no se pudo contener, y tras él otros guerreros, soldados y cazadores también se quejaron. Pronto las voces eran más altas de lo acostumbrado, mientras el objeto de su disgusto permanecía en silencio._

 _De nada servía decirle a su padre que estaba cansado de sus misiones, de ser un guerrero. Ya nada lo conmovía en la vida, nada hacia que su corazón latiera. Se había convertido en una sombra, en alguien que solo vivía por expreso deseo de los demás. Le hubiera cedido la misión a Draco con sumo gusto, pensó con amargura._

 _\- Él es el mejor, no nos fallará. –la voz de Arthur sonó inusualmente autoritaria y ya nadie tuvo nada más que decir._

Poco imaginaba el pelirrojo que esa misión, que esa mujer, iba a devolverle las ganas de seguir viviendo y luchando. Y sobretodo, que iba a despertar sus instintos más bajos y convertirlo en un ser lujurioso. Aun ahora, sentado tras el volante, era consciente del aroma de la piel de la castaña, de las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, poseerla…

Frenó en seco cuando una extraña criatura se estrelló contra su parachoques.

Había estado pensando demasiado en el pasado y en el presente, y se había olvidado del futuro. Un futuro incierto sino encontraban un lugar donde resguardarse de la noche y sus criaturas más despiadadas.

Con el frenazo, el cuerpo de Hermione se vapuleó violentamente hacia delante y cayó en el hueco que había entre los asientos de atrás y delante. La manta le cayó encima, tapándola casi por completo, pero ella no se despertó. Ron gruñó con hastío y salió del coche. Se encontraba en medio de una carretera secundaria, con la lluvia calando su ropa y su piel, a la espera de que la extraña criatura saliera de su escondite. Extendió los brazos, las manos entrecerradas. Sintió su presencia, su acecho antes de que le atacara. Por eso se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano para coger el cuello de la extraña criatura y así poder retorcérselo. Al contrario que al resto de sus congéneres, a Ron la lluvia lo volvía más fuerte. Era como si el agua nutriese a su cuerpo. Pero también lo ponía de muy mal humor, prácticamente insoportable.

La criatura era fea y desagradable; ni vampiro, ni airitech. Un simple scrub, o gusano, como le gustaba llamarlos a él. No eran letales, no tenían nada de especial, excepto el veneno de sus dientes delanteros.

Lástima que Ron no tuviera ganas de juegos esa noche. Habría sido un buen entretenimiento. Apretó un poco más el cuello del scrub y este dejó de retorcerse, su piel verdosa cambió a violeta y murió. Ron dejó de apretarlo, lo soltó y calló al suelo.

Estaba de muy mal humor cuando regresó al coche y se volteó hacia el asiento de atrás.

Un par de ojos de color ámbar lo miraban desorbitados y con más miedo del que había sido testigo nunca. Pero algo hicieron en él, que sintió como su furia se iba calmando hasta convertirse en una resignación sosegada. Sabía que podría quedarse mirándola toda la noche, hasta que saliera el sol, pero también sabía que aun no estaban seguros. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro hasta que no supiera qué clase de criatura era ella. Así que apartó apresuradamente sus ojos del rostro de la castaña y se concentró en arrancar de nuevo el coche y conducir.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hermione por fin pudo hablar.

\- ¿Qué…qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué era eso? –seguía muerta de miedo. El timbre de su voz así la delataba. Pero antes de que Ron pudiera decirle nada, la castaña se volvió a desmayar en el asiento trasero.

Ron respiró hondo no queriendo pensar en lo que se le avecinaba. Lo más seguro es que la castaña se pusiera a gritar tan pronto como despertase de nuevo. Tenía que darse prisa. La lluvia comenzaba a nublar el cristal del coche y eso le hizo ponerse de mal humor. Su hermana Ginny solía burlarse de él diciéndole que parecía un gato cuando bufaba. Pero lo cierto era que el ambiente cargado que traía la lluvia consigo, le afectaba más a él que a cualquier otro miembro de la Sociedad Subterránea. Elevó sus ojos azules hacia el espejo retrovisor y vio como Hermione dormía. Se quedó fascinado con la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, pausado. Sin darse cuenta, la castaña había quedado extendida de forma que el escote del vestido había bajado unos centímetros y era perfectamente visible el encaje de su sujetador negro.

Un calor sofocante recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Habría que estar loco para no ser testigo de la creciente tensión que lo unía a la castaña. Apretó los puños contra el volante del coche, aun a riesgo de romperlo. Los miembros de su raza podían ser extremadamente fuertes cuando estaban fuera de si. Era una de las armas con las que habían sido dotados para luchar contra las criaturas de la noche. Su trabajo era mantener a los humanos a salvo y evitar que Lord Voldemort se hiciera con el poder y envolviera el mundo en una oscuridad perpetua. El señor de las tinieblas tenía bajo su mando a infinidad de criaturas con el único fin de secuestrar las almas humanas y terminar con la vida de todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ron era un ser sobrenatural, pero ni vampiro ni hombre lobo, que eran los ejemplos más comunes de la vida sobrenatural. Su extirpe se remontaba a más de mil años de antigüedad y no recordaba un momento en que no hubiera luchado por su vida y por la del resto de la humanidad. Había perdido y ganado batallas, se había despedido de gente y había conocido a nueva. Largas condenas pesaban sobre sus anchos hombros. Pero nunca se había encontrado con una criatura como Hermione. Despertaba deseos y recelos por igual, en su cuerpo y en su mente. La castaña era un enigma para el cual no estaba preparado resolver. Le costaba pensar que alguien tan frágil, tan exquisito, tan inocente, no fuera una humana normal y corriente.

Si algo era cierto, era que nadie sobrevivía al ataque de un airitech. Y luego estaba la extraña reacción que había tenido la scárth al verla a ella. A los ojos del pelirrojo no escapaba nada, y durante unos segundos había temido seriamente por la vida de la castaña y por la suya propia. Las scárth eran criaturas nauseabundas, con el único fin de dar muerte a un ser superior. Ron no estaba seguro de si habían ido a por él o a por Hermione. Pero eso era algo más que tenía que averiguar. Muchos interrogantes para una mente fruncida como la suya.

Apartó la vista del bello rostro de Hermione y miró la hora en el salpicadero del coche. Aun faltaban seis horas para que se hiciera de día. Y hasta ese momento no estarían a salvo. Rondar las calles por la noche era una temeridad que solo los más incautos se podían permitir. Tragó saliva y chasqueó la lengua cuando le sobrevino un nuevo acceso de deseo por la castaña. Las caricias de sus manos contra su cuerpo aun estaban presentes en su mente y en sus cinco sentidos. Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta ternura.

Detuvo el coche cuando pasó media hora sin ningún incidente. Para entonces, ya estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y la lluvia se había convertido en una cortina transparente que agudizaba sus sentidos cien veces. Ron volvió a mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor mientras que con su ojo izquierdo buscaba un lugar en el que guarecerse. Estaban en una especie de polígono industrial abandonado. Los edificios y las naves se alzaban a ambos lados de la calle desierta. El pelirrojo se concentró en un edificio en concreto. Atravesó sus paredes con la mirada y la mente. Escudriñó cada recoveco en busca de algún alma descarriada que pudiera descubrirles. O peor aun, en busca de alguna criatura agazapada en la sombras. Pero sus ojos de león no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, aparte del polvo que se hacinaba en las esquinas y las telarañas del techo.

Salió del coche con empuje, notando como las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cazadora negra y aplastaban su cabello rojo. A ninguna criatura le convenía enfrentarlo en esos momentos, porque saldría perdiendo. Siempre salían perdiendo, pero más aun cuando llovía. Abrió la puerta de atrás con demasiada fuerza, tanto que se quedó con la manija en la mano. La observó durante dos segundos y la tiró al suelo. El ruido despertó a Hermione, que se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos. Respiraba muy despacio, aunque los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados. Quería gritar, como antes, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. ¿Quién era aquel hombre con cuerpo de Dios y ademanes de león?

Cuando él alargó un mano para cogerla, ella se apartó, por instinto. Estaba aterrorizada. Si lo que había ocurrido aquella noche no eran imaginaciones suyas, aquel hombre sería capaz de matarla en un nanosegundo. Y por si eso fuera poco, le dolía sobremanera la cabeza, haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran más lento, nublando su visión y agarrotando sus músculos. Y ella que creía que había tenido la noche más erótica de su vida… Miró sus ojos azules, que la observaban a través de las gotas de lluvia que caían de sus cabellos mojados. Eran feroces, y al mismo tiempo expresaban un afán de protección como nunca había visto.

\- Tenemos que entrar. –dijo él con su voz profunda y aterciopelada. Tan solo con eso, consiguió que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y el rubor anidara en sus mejillas. Los hombres como aquel deberían de estar prohibidos, pensó.

Hermione abrió la boca, en un nuevo e inútil intento de articular palabra.

\- Mientras sigamos aquí fuera, no estamos seguros. –insistió Ron. No comprendía por qué ella no se movía. ¿Estaba herida y no podía moverse? Lo estaba mirando de una forma que evidenciaba terror y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar terror, pero no curiosidad. Apoyó un brazo contra el techo del coche y esperó a que ella hiciera algún gesto.

Pero Hermione seguía estática en el asiento trasero del coche, mirándolo como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que lo veía. A Ron le incomodaba que lo mirasen tan fijamente, aunque lo normal era que apartasen la mirada a su paso. La castaña se estaba saltando muchas de las prerrogativas que regían su vida en la Sociedad Subterránea. Claro que ella no formaba parte de su mundo, estaba seguro de ello. Desde que la casta de los reyes había sido exterminada y los Weasley ocuparan su lugar en la Asamblea de la Sociedad, Ron se había convertido en el mejor guerrero. Ninguna criatura, sobrenatural o animal, se había resistido a él y al empuje de su fuerza. Así que no comprendía el proceder receloso y cautivador de la castaña.

Cuando se cansó de esperar a que ella reaccionara y le hiciera caso, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el interior del coche. Envolvió el cuerpo de la castaña con la manta que había en el suelo. Sintió como ella dejaba de respirar en el mismo instante en que sus manos tocaban su piel. Los recuerdos de las caricias que habían compartido momentos antes, aun estaban presentes. Era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran. Lo cual para el pelirrojo era una estupidez. Tan solo habían compartido sexo, nada más. Y ahora lo único que importaba era ponerse a salvo y guarecerse de la lluvia. Con una mueca en el rostro, acercó el diminuto cuerpo de la castaña hacia su pecho ancho y fuerte. Ella estaba tibia y olía a miel y menta.

Hermione se aferró como pudo a las solapas de la cazadora del pelirrojo. No estaba pensando para nada. Todo su instinto le decía que se pusiera a gritar como una loca. ¿No había visto como ese hombre mataba a…? ¿Qué eran esas criaturas? No importaba, lo único que sabía era que él las había matado. Había visto su cuerpo tensionado, sus movimientos feroces, la voracidad en sus ojos azules. Pero su mente se quedó de nuevo en blanco cuando sintió los brazos de él por sus piernas, en el mismo momento en que la levantaba del asiento trasero del coche. Estaba mojado y su ropa se pegaba a los músculos de su cuerpo. Pero Hermione tampoco fue capaz de decir nada.

Tampoco Ron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué decir. Se quedó medio segundo parado bajo la lluvia, con ella en brazos, dejando que la lluvia corriera libre por sus cuerpos. Cuando aceptó la misión que sus padres le habían encomendado, nunca imaginó que se encontraría en una situación así. No podía prever que ella derrumbaría los muros de su existencia con una sola caricia. Que el fuego que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que miraba sus ojos ambarinos estaba cerca de extinguirlo si no la besaba o la tocaba. La había observado durante semanas, aguardando el momento propicio. Y allí estaban ahora. Ron se recobró de su pequeña perdida de realidad y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio abandonado. En la pared de la entrada aun se balanceaba un viejo cartel que decía "Producciones Texas S.L." Hermione acomodó su mejilla contra el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

Ron se movía despacio. Aunque se había asegurado de que allí no había nadie, nunca se podía estar del todo seguro. Sus zancadas eran precisas y sus ojos no se perdían detalle de todo lo que tenían alrededor. El cuerpo de Hermione ejercía una extraña alucinación a sus instintos, pero él era experto en dominarse, se recordó. Tal y como había visto a través de las paredes, el edificio, otrora sede de una importante empresa textil, estaba lleno de polvo y abandonado. Al fondo aun podían verse las máquinas de coser a un lado, las de embalaje a otro. Algunas estaban cubiertas por sábanas, otras simplemente eran pasto de la decadencia del paso del tiempo. Ron subió las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba. Una basta extensión vacía, con grandes ventanales que daban al exterior. Bajó a Hermione al suelo, sin saber que su alejamiento sería el comienzo de una larga conversación donde los miedos y las verdades más internas saldrían a relucir.

La castaña se apartó de él con una rapidez pasmosa, como si hubiera sentido una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. En el silencio de la estancia, los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más presentes. No quería mostrarse como una persona débil delante de él, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y le costaba mantenerse en pie. Ron la observaba inmóvil, esperando a que ella se acostumbrada a la nueva situación en la que se encontraban. Vio como ella tragaba saliva, como elevaba su cabeza, lentamente, para mirarlo a los ojos. Contuvo el aliento mientras ella lo interrogaba con la mirada, mientras pensaba si sería buena idea gritar o no. Por su bien, esperaba que se mantuviera calladita. Ya bastantes problemas habían tenido. Con un poco de suerte, se quedarían allí hasta que amaneciera. Después, podría llevarla hasta la Sociedad Subterránea.

\- ¿Qu…? –fue un intento tonto de pronunciar una palabra. Pero después de respirar hondo, volvió a intentarlo.- ¿Qué eres, qué quieres, quién eres? –preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos alrededor del cuerpo y luchaba por combatir el hielo que sentía emerger de sus huesos. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo. A pesar de estar más empapado que ella, no daba muestras de tener frío o cualquier otra emoción humana.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? –preguntó Ron a su vez. Se acuclilló mientras la mirada de forma penetrante con sus intensos ojos azules.

\- ¿C-cómo que qué soy yo? –Hermione parpadeó varias veces, confusa porque él le hubiera devuelto la pregunta. Su instinto de nuevo le indicó que gritara, su mente instó a su cuerpo a levantarse y salir corriendo. Pero de alguna forma sabía que lo que aguardaba ahí fuera era más peligroso que el hombre, o ser, que tenía delante

\- No eres humana. –sentenció el pelirrojo. Estaban a un metro de distancia, pero aun así fue capaz de oler la indignación que creció en el interior de ella.

\- ¿Es una broma? Porque no me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando todo esto. –comenzó a hablar con la seguridad que la caracterizaba. Empezaba a notar que el embotamiento de su cabeza dejaba paso a una furia que no pensaba contener. ¿Quién se creía que era él para insinuar tal cosa? Había sido él quien había matado a…a aquellas cosas.

\- Yo nunca bromeo. Me mandaron para que descubriera qué eres exactamente. –explicó él con una mueca de desacuerdo en el rostro. No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones. Su lema era: apártate de mí si no quieres que te muerda.

\- Soy una mujer normal y corriente, eso es lo que soy. –dijo ella de la manera más digna que pudo.

\- No, no lo eres. –insistió él.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso alguien que no fuera una mujer haría esto? –se arrastró por el suelo hasta donde estaba él, cubriendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras sus labios se posaban contra los de él y presionaban para que abriera la boca. Lo besó con la misma pasión que había demostrado en su apartamento. Los instintos animales de Ron se impusieron a su razón y pronto se encontró encima de ella, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza y notando la suave turgencia de sus pechos contra su abdomen mojado.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir algo más, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Todo parecía indicar que no estaban solos. ¿Habrían seguido su rastro las criaturas de la noche?


	3. Mira quién soy

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia. Un besote!**_

 **Capítulo 3: Mira quién soy.**

Hermione respiraba de manera rápida y entrecortada. Podía sentir todo el peso del pelirrojo encima de ella. Su corazón latiendo desbocado, y unas tremendas ganas de volver a besarlo. Porque los labios de Ron eran irresistibles, al igual que toda su persona. Ejercía un embrujo que ni ella, que era una persona racional, podía explicar. Tendría que estar ofendida por sus insinuaciones, en cambio, estaba loca de deseo por él, por volver a sentir su piel contra la de ella, sus labios contra sus labios, su cuerpo musculado contra el suyo. ¿Quién era realmente el hombre que tenía delante?

Ron miraba fijamente los ojos ambarinos de Hermione, que con el deseo tendían a oscurecerse. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, con cada sentido alerta y los músculos de sus brazos marcados. El tacto de su piel era demasiado adictivo, una droga que bien podría convertirse en su perdición y en la de su especie. No se le olvidaba cuál era la razón que le había llevado hasta allí, aunque el encanto de ella actuara en su contra. Todavía no sabía qué clase de criatura era. Se había enfrentado a infinidad de animales, espíritus y cosas. Pero ninguna había conseguido que su estómago rugiera de deseo y le abrasara las entrañas. No, nadie hasta ella. El león que vivía en su interior clamaba por hacerla suya de nuevo, pero el guerrero que vivía en su cabeza le instaba a levantarse y averiguar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Después…ya se vería.

Con una mueca de desagrado y un gruñido, se apartó de encima de ella. Hermione seguía paralizada por la fuerza que emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se había sentido amenazada. Todo lo contrario, pensó. El instinto de protección que veía en sus ojos azules le decía que podía confiar en él. Permaneció tumbada contra el frío suelo de cemento mientras los ruidos en la primera planta subían de volumen. No le importaba quién hubiera allí abajo, estaba demasiado ocupada digiriendo el control que Ron parecía tener sobre su cuerpo. Nunca se había considerado una mujer conquistadora, ni de las que dan el primer paso. Pero con Ron todo era diferente, lo percibía en el ambiente y en el cosquilleo interno que no había dejado de azotarla desde que sintiera el duro abdomen del pelirrojo contra su espalda.

Volvía a llover. El sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con el ruido, las pisadas y las risas que se propagaban con rapidez por la sala de abajo. Ron permanecía inmóvil, en silencio y con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Agudizó su sentido del olfato. Normalmente conocía a sus atacantes por la peste que echaban, pero no halló nada fuera de lo normal. Con su ojo izquierdo miró de reojo a Hermione, que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Apretó sus propios labios y contuvo un gruñido. No se le olvidaba el punto en que habían dejado su conversación antes de que ella se le echara encima. Sin embargo, ¿cómo una criatura tan hermosa como ella no podía ser humana? ¿Estarían equivocados los informes que habían llegado al Consejo de la Sociedad Subterránea?

El pelirrojo había vivido un extenso período de tiempo como para saber que las coincidencias no existían. Hermione no podía ser quien decía ser, pero también era probable que no supiera quien era en realidad. Ron había leído en su informe que se había criado en un orfanato desde los 3 años. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres y por qué la habían dejado allí? Con la amenaza que suponían las criaturas de la noche, tendría que relegar sus pensamientos sobre Hermione para otro momento. Le echó una última mirada antes de levantarse con la misma pericia que un oso. Desde su posición en el suelo, la castaña se dio cuenta de que era más grande y amenazador que nunca. No le habría gustado toparse con él en un callejón oscuro. O tal vez si, a tenor de lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Vio como él caminaba hacia las escaleras moviendo sus caderas hacia un lado y a otro. Y haciendo que le fuera imposible apartar sus ojos de ese trasero marcado y respingón.

" _Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando?",_ pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y echándose el cabello hacia atrás. No se movió de su sitio ni emitió ningún sonido. Esa noche estaban pasando cosas demasiado raras y peligrosas. Ni siquiera sabía si se podía fiar del pelirrojo.

Ron bajó los cuatro primeros escalones y coló su rostro duro y pecoso por entre los barrotes de la barandilla de metal. A sus oídos llegó una espeluznante mezcla de música, propia de los jóvenes de esa época. Quiso chasquear la lengua en señal de desagrado, pero se contuvo. Aun seguía con un sentido puesto en el piso de arriba, donde había dejado a Hermione sola. A una distancia de cincuenta metros distinguió varias luces y el entrechocar de botellas de vidrio. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Bajó un par de escalones más y la tensión desapareció de su rostro, aunque no la dureza o la reprobación pintada en sus ojos azules. Tan solo se trataba de un grupo de chavales en busca de un sitio donde disfrutar de un poco de bebida y música. Aunque al pelirrojo ambas cosas le parecían atroces. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las uñas volvieron a su sitio y a su forma humana.

Habría sido un error transformarse delante de Hermione, pero si eran atacados por alguna otra criatura de la noche…no tendría opción. Su familia era única en su raza, por eso habían adquirido el poder al extinguirse la casta de los reyes. Sin embargo, esas características especiales también conllevaban sacrificios y deberes para con la Sociedad Subterránea. A él no le estaban permitidas la mitad de las cosas con las que se entretenían sus compañeros. Se quedó quieto un par de segundos, como en trance. Utilizó su poder de convocación para todo ser que no fuera humano. De varios rincones salieron ratas, arañas y otros bichos sin importancia. Pero ninguna criatura de la noche. De momento, estaban a salvo. O todo lo seguro que se puede estar delante de un ser que no sabes que naturaleza tiene. Se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones de regreso a la segunda planta.

Hermione se había movido y tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, cerca de la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, haciendo casi imposible la visibilidad en el exterior. Se había recogido las piernas contra el pecho y respiraba de manera agitada. El breve tiempo que había estado sola, le había bastado para darse cuenta de que nada de lo ocurrido tenía lógica. ¿Y si la habían embrujado? Sabía que el mundo en el que vivía estaba lleno de misterios y peligros, pero… En el corto período de un mes había sido atacada por una criatura sin identificar, se había acostado con desconocido en la mesa del comedor de su casa, había sido perseguida por vete a saber qué y ahora se encontraba delante del desconocido, que la miraba como si ella fuera de otro planeta.

Si no fuera porque era imposible, pero imposible de verdad, habría pensando que todo aquello formaba parte de una broma de Luna. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Tal vez tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de Harry y haber dejado que la acompañase a casa. Incluso podría haberse quedado a dormir. Hermione sabía que Harry haría cualquier cosa por ella. Era la hermana que nunca había tenido. Lo mismo que Harry para ella era su hermano.

Dejó de pensar cuando vio a Ron regresar.

Ese tío imponía de verdad. Pero ella no se iba a dejar amilanar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con algo de desdén, disimulando el efecto embriagador que en realidad ejercía en su cuerpo y en su mente. El pelirrojo anduvo en silencio hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación y se sentó con la espalda también apoyada contra la pared. Sus piernas eran demasiado grandes y fuertes como para recogerlas como había hecho Hermione, así que las dejó estar estiradas. Cerró sus ojos azules una milésima de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que la castaña modelara con sus ojos cada rasgo de su rostro. Y volvió a pensar lo mismo que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Un dios griego esculpido en fuego.

Era consciente de que lo estaba observando. Los orbes de sus ojos clavados en él eran como dos círculos de lava acariciando su piel. Pero tenía que pensar con frialdad. Tenía que averiguar porqué las criaturas de la noche, y sobretodo las sombras, iban detrás de ella. No podía ser que atacaran su apartamento por pura casualidad. Esa mujer escondía algo, fuera ella consciente o no. Y hasta que no lo averiguaran, ambos corrían un grave peligro. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, sus orificios nasales se dilataron para dejar salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Podía sentir como un punzante dolor se adueñaba de su cabeza. Seguramente producido por la intensidad con la que estaba sintiendo. O más concretamente, por estar sintiendo. Hacia años que no se permitía sentir nada. Pero Hermione había conseguido implantar más emociones en él en tres horas, que el conjunto de sus amigos y familia en los últimos cien años.

Exasperado, porque no le gustaba que le obligasen a nada, ladeó la cabeza de forma que ella no pudiera ver la expresión de sus ojos. Estaba resentido con ella, por hacerle sentir. Y por no saber qué era realmente. El león que anidaba en su interior estaba ávido por salir al exterior y rugir con fuerza. Batir con fuerza la cabellera rojiza que envolvía su rostro felino y sacar las zarpas contra cualquier amenaza. Por suerte, años de práctica le habían enseñado a controlar sus instintos animales y relegar a la bestia a un segundo plano. El león solo aparecía cuando sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, que no la podía controlar.

Controlar. Control.

Era perfectamente capaz de controlar aquella situación. De mantener a raya sus instintos de macho Alfa, aunque castrado. Porque desde que su última compañera le había traicionado, no había vuelto a caer en la lujuria femenina…hasta esa noche.

Hermione continuaba esperando a que él hablara. Todo lo que envolvía al pelirrojo le desconcertaba. Su instinto protector y fiero a la vez, el hielo y el fuego que desprendía su cuerpo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y ella no dejaba de preguntarse porque no se había puesto a gritar la primera vez que lo había visto. Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que su mente le pedía, lo más seguro es que no se encontrara allí en aquellos momentos. Claro que también se habría perdido la fantástica sesión de sexo que habían mantenido, le recordó una vocecilla insidiosa dentro de su cabeza. Respiró hondo y cambió la postura de sus piernas. Eso atrajo la mirada de Ron, que movió la cabeza con la velocidad de un felino. Y es que contra más lo miraba, más se convencía Hermione de que ese hombre tenía algo sobrenatural en su interior.

El sonido de la lluvia en el exterior seguía siendo el único hilo conductor dentro del silencio.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa? –preguntó finalmente la castaña.

\- Son solo un grupo de chavales con ganas de divertirse en una noche de lluvia. –Ron desvió su mirada azul hacia la ventana y compuso una mueca de fastidio al ver como las gotas persistían.

\- No, eso no. La otra cosa. La del coche. –Hermione se cruzó de brazos, arrebujándose mejor en su fina chaqueta.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. –respondió él sin mirarla.

\- Esta noche han pasado muchas cosas inexplicables. Yo soy una persona perfectamente racional y necesito una explicación. Sé perfectamente lo que vi. Primero las criaturas que atacaron mi casa después de que tú…-se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido entre los dos-…y más tarde, mientras íbamos en coche, apareció otra cosa, otra rara criatura. Quiero saber la verdad.

\- No puedo confiar en ti…todavía.

\- ¿Cómo qué…? Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? ¿Acostarme contigo? –se llevó una mano al mentón.- Umm, perdona, creo que eso ya lo he hecho. –clavó sus enfadados ojos ambarinos en él.

Ron habría sonreído si no fuera porque él nunca sonreía.

\- Aun no se qué clase de criatura eres.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Soy una persona, ¿vale? Un ser humano normal y corriente, anodino añadirían muchos, pero yo siempre he dicho que la cultura es la salvación de la raza humana y que no hay ningún problema en que me guste pasar las tardes leyendo en la biblioteca…bueno, no todas, solo de cuando en cuando.

\- Eres una criatura peculiar, tengo que reconocerlo.

\- Ya que estamos aquí los dos confesando qué somos… ¿Qué eres tú?

\- Yo soy un guerrero de la Sociedad Subterránea. –dijo el pelirrojo al fin. Eso no le haría ningún mal saberlo. Sobretodo quería que ella se diera cuenta de que no había ido allí a haberle daño, solo quería protegerla. Aunque todavía no sabía de quién: si de ella misma o de la amenaza del señor tenebroso.

\- Eso es un club de frikis ¿no? Como los que forman los seguidores de _Star Wars_ o _El señor de los anillos_. –se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Vosotros que saga cinematográfica o literaria seguís? Por favor, dime que no es _Crepúsculo_.

\- Estoy empezando a creer que realmente eres una humana normal y corriente, aunque para nada anodina. –clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella.- ¿Es posible que no hayas oído hablar nunca de la Sociedad Subterránea?

\- Claro que no he escuchado hablar nunca de esa "Sociedad". Mi trabajo en el hospital no me deja tiempo casi ni para respirar. ¿Es un grupo musical nuevo?

\- Por supuesto que no. –replicó algo indignado.- La Sociedad Subterránea es donde está mi casa y de los que son como yo.

\- ¿Y qué eres tú? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Ron. Y ya te he dicho que soy un guerrero.

\- Vale, si tú lo dices. –contestó Hermione en un tono que dejaba claro que no se tragaba esa historia de una sociedad y unos guerreros. ¡Estaban en pleno siglo XXI!

\- Lo digo. Ahora necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque del tren? ¿Sabes quién te atacó?

Hermione enseguida se puso tensa y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Recordaba retazos del ataque en el cual había sido la víctima. Y sabía que lo que insinuaba Ron era cierto. Como médico, reconocía que ninguna persona habría sobrevivido a un ataque como aquel, con aquellas heridas. Y sin embargo, ella lo había hecho. Su cuerpo se había recuperado y regenerado de manera milagrosa. En un tiempo record, además. Pero las preguntas de Ron escondían otras muchas palabras, otras muchas preguntas para las que ella no tenía respuesta.

\- Se que mi recuperación ha sorprendido a mucha gente. –admitió con lentitud.- Le dije a la policía todo lo que recordaba al respecto. No tengo ni idea de quién fue la persona que me atacó, no pude verle el rostro porque se fundieron los plomos del vagón antes de que llegase a mi. Y no conozco a nadie que quisiera hacerme una cosa así.

\- Eso es porque no fue una persona humana la que te atacó. –al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, añadió.- Vamos, hasta alguien tan racional como tú, ha escuchado hablar alguna vez de las criaturas de la noche que pueblan esta ciudad.

\- Si, pero…todo el mundo sabe que son leyendas urbanas.

\- No, no lo son. La criatura que te atacó en ese vagón de tren fue un airitech.

\- ¿Un airtech?

\- Airitech. Proceden de Irlanda y son unos híbridos de hombres lobos extremadamente violentos y letales. Se caracterizan porque ninguna de sus víctimas ha sobrevivido a sus ataques…hasta a ti. De ahí que hayas llamado la atención de la Sociedad Subterránea.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que fui atacada por un hombre lobo y no por un perturbado? Tú estás loco, de verdad que si. –se levantó de un movimiento.- Dios mío, me he dejado embaucar por un loco. Será mejor que me vaya y tú…tú regresa a esa sociedad, que seguro que es como llamas al sanatorio en el que vives.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la escalera, Ron se había puesto de pie y le cortaba el paso con su imponente figura. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la velocidad y la intensidad de su mirada azul, clavada en la de ella. No la tocaba, pero ella podía sentir el fuego y el calor que emanaban del cuerpo de él. Cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Necesitaba alejarse de él para poder pensar con claridad. Su lado racional no dejaba de pasarle información y de decirle que se mantuviera alerta. Y en el otro lado de su cerebro se había aposentado el miedo. Tenía miedo. Estaba en un edificio abandonado con un desconocido.

\- Siéntate. –fue una orden más que una petición. Pero a Hermione le temblaban tanto las piernas que no rechistó y se dejó caer en el mismo sitio de antes. Ron se sentó a su lado, bajando lentamente y manteniendo una prudente distancia. La observaba muy de cerca y de manera muy crítica. Sus ojos humanos habían dejado paso, por un instante, a su mirada leonina de iris vertical.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

\- No quiero hacerte daño. Quiero saber quién eres.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy una mujer normal y corriente. –se abrazó el cuerpo con sus brazos y levantó la cabeza parar mirarlo.- ¿Acaso eso no te basta?

\- No, porque no es cierto. Deja de pensar en el mundo que has conocido siempre y acepta que hay otras realidades, que aunque están ocultas la mayor parte del tiempo, son nuestras compañeras de viaje. –acomodó su voz de manera que sonase algo así como aterciopelada.- Yo soy un guerrero y pertenezco a la Sociedad Subterránea. Somos una raza milenaria que fue creada para proteger a los humanos de las criaturas de la noche y de su señor tenebroso.

\- ¿Señor tenebroso?

\- Si. Actualmente su nombre es Lord Voldemort y pretende erradicar la raza humana del planeta tierra. Para eso se vale de sus más acérrimos vasallos, ya sean airitech, scrubs, vampiros, brujos. Pero su mayor arma son las Scárth. –hizo una pausa.- La criatura de ojos amarillos que apareció en tu casa, era una Scárth.

\- ¿Y qué son…?

\- Se les llama sombras y es extremadamente difícil vencerlas. Ni siquiera un guerrero de la Sociedad Subterránea puede él solo con ellas. Por eso, me pregunto, ¿quién eres realmente y porqué Lord Voldemort tiene tanto interés en ti?

\- Yo…yo no…-tartamudeó Hermione.- Me crié en un orfanato, me dejaron allí cuando tenía tres años. No se de donde vengo, pero se quien soy. Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, y soy médico en el Hospital San Mungo de Londres. He llevado una vida tranquila y aburrida, falta de emociones, hasta lo ocurrido esta misma noche. Y si, sobreviví al ataque de una criatura que creía que no existía, pero no sé porqué.

\- De momento me vale. –cuando Ron la miró, se dio cuenta de que lágrimas silenciosas habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de la castaña. Eso produjo que un nuevo sentimiento se manifestase en su interior, desconcertándolo aun más. Aquel acercamiento con Hermione iba a costarle más de un disgusto. Alargó un musculado brazo con la intención de remover algunas de esas lágrimas, pero un sonido sibilante desvió su atención.

Ocurrió todo en un instante.

La cristalera que protegía al viejo edificio de la lluvia se hizo añicos con una facilidad pasmosa. Ron se puso en guardia con todo su cuerpo en tensión. Husmeó los alrededores y sus sentidos emitieron pitidos de peligro dentro de su cabeza. Podía oírlos y olerlos a través de la cortina grisácea de gotas de lluvia. Los habían encontrado y esta vez venían reforzados. Miró a Hermione de reojo que intentaba mimetizarse con la pared. Habían ocurrido ya demasiadas cosas para que las asimilara en una sola noche. Pero si no se convertía, no derrotaría a la docena de airitech y vampiros que esperaban al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por contener su transformación, porque primero quería ponerla a salvo.

Era su deber de guerrero.

Hermione temblaba de manera violenta. En parte por culpa del aire frío que se colaba por donde antes estaba la cristalera y en parte por el miedo que le producía todo lo que estaba viviendo. Vio como en cuestión de décimas de segundo Ron se agachaba para cogerla con un brazo. Sintió como ese brazo fuerte le quemaba la piel y le quitaba el aliento. El pelirrojo saltó con una facilidad pasmosa y dejó a Hermione en un rincón, bajo los escombros acartonados de lo que una vez fueron patrones textiles. Y después ocurrió la cosa más extraordinaria y espeluznante que los ojos de la castaña habían visto en toda su vida, y que seguramente verían.

Con un rugido procedente de su portentosa garganta, el cuerpo del pelirrojo experimentó una transformación; como si de un parpadeo se tratase. En un momento estabas viendo un guerrero preparado para atacar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su lugar había un fiero león con los colmillos largos y afilados preparados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con su cabellera rojiza moviéndose agitada por el viento y sus pezuñas rasgando la superficie de madera del suelo. Un nuevo rugido se antepuso a la llegada de las molestosas criaturas de la noche, que momentáneamente se mostraron sorprendidas al ver la fuerza con la que el león les declaraba la guerra.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un continuo ir y venir de zarpazos, de rugidos que rompían la noche y aleteaban el corazón. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver como Ron le rasgaba la garganta a una de las criaturas y como la sangre de esta bañaba el suelo. Estaba siendo testigo de una violencia ciega y de una furia que parecía haber sido contenida desde hacia mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo por el pelirrojo, porque sufriera algún daño y la dejase allí sola. Aquellas criaturas parecían no tener compasión alguna. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que el hombre con el que había compartido las últimas horas, se había convertido en un león. Quitando su repugnancia hacia la violencia de cualquier tipo, Hermione encontraba hermosa y excitante a la criatura en la que se había convertido. Siempre había tenido una atracción especial hacia los felinos y a menudo le gustaba pasear por el zoo, deteniéndose más que ningún sitio en la jaula de los leones.

" _¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás pensando, Hermione?! ¡Es un león, un maldito león! Lleva toda la noche preguntándote qué eres tú realmente y resulta que él es un león. ¡No es una persona! ¡Es un león!"_ -el punzante sonido de es vocecilla dentro de su cabeza era cada vez más molesto, pero la castaña tenía que reconocer que era toda la racionalidad que podía conseguir en esos momentos.- _"¡Te has acostado con un león! ¡Has tenido sexo con él!"_ –vale, puede que ni siquiera su parte racional estuviera cuerda en esos momentos. Lo que pasaba era que estaba alucinando.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando vio la realidad que contemplaban sus ojos.

La frenética lucha entre el león de pelaje rojo y las distintas criaturas de la noche continuó durante unos minutos más. El tiempo suficiente para que las criaturas que quedaban en pie comprendieran que no ganarían la batalla. Ya habían comprobado como los largos y afilados colmillos del animal hacían trizas el cuerpo de dos de sus compañeros, y como sus largas pezuñas se clavaban en la piel de otro de ellos, produciéndole heridas mortales. Conocían la leyenda que envolvía a algunos miembros guerreros de la Sociedad Subterránea, pero muchos de ellos eran tan jóvenes que no habían tenido oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Hasta aquella noche.

El león rugió con ferocidad una vez más, sus ojos fieros como si estuvieran envueltos en llamas. Dentro del cuerpo del animal, Ron sabía que le habían herido, que cuando retomara su forma de hombre tendría un gran corte en su lateral izquierdo. Pero mientras estaba allí, agazapado en su coraza leonina, se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar la vida de Hermione. Por ella había sacado a la superficie a su compañero de viaje. A aquel que consideraba a la vez tanto una maldición como una bendición. Por ella había vuelto a sentir la adrenalina del enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella, fuera la clase de criatura que fuera, era suya. Y nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.

Rugió haciendo temblar los cimientos del edificio en el que estaban. A través de la lluvia pudo observar como los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte. No pasaría mucho antes de que volviera a ser de día, y eso les daba al menos doce horas de margen antes de una nueva visita sorpresa de las criaturas de la noche. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a Hermione a salvo y descubrir quién era. Vio también como las criaturas que quedaban en pie se marchaban lanzándose por el ventanal abierto, huyendo de él mismo y de la luz del sol. Se desplomó en el suelo, notando como todos los músculos de su cuerpo animal se relajaban y se contraían, evolucionaban y cambiaban hasta regresarlo a su cuerpo de hombre. Al instante, la sangre comenzó a manar de su costado y manchó el sucio suelo de madera que había debajo. Escuchó un grito que le pareció muy lejano y unos brazos frágiles que le tomaban de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos, que volvían a ser de un azul celeste casi imposible de conseguir en una persona normal. No había repugnancia en su mirada, ni estupor, aunque si alcanzó a ver un tenue rayo de miedo. Pero el miedo no era por él, por lo que él era, sino lo que podría pasarle. Porque el mejor guerrero de la Sociedad Subterránea estaba herido y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ese hombre había luchado por protegerla a ella, se dijo, acorralando la voz de su cordura que le decía que estaba sosteniendo a un león entre sus brazos.

\- Ese…eso soy yo. -dijo él con un hilillo de voz antes de cerrar sus ojos azules.

\- Eres precioso. -dijo ella acariciando su cabello rojo con ternura.

" _Es un león, ¿y qué?"_ , le dijo a la voz de su conciencia.

Era el león más bello que había visto en su vida.


	4. El ángel violeta

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia. Un besote!**_

 _ **P.D.: Avisar de que este capítulo tiene una pequeñita escena de sexo, por si alguien quiere saltarla o lo que sea.**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** **o**

 **Capítulo 4: El ángel violeta.**

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Ron volvió a ser la criatura amenazante que aparentaba ser. Miraba todo con mucha cautela, sin aparentemente prestarle atención a Hermione. Pero lo cierto era que no le quitaba ojo. En sus mejillas aun podía sentir el calor abrasador de sus manos y de sus caricias. Seguía sin haber ni una pizca de rechazo o repulsión en sus ojos. Al contrario, lo miraban como si pudieran atravesar su alma atormentada. Pero Ron no se engañaba. Sabía lo que les deparaba la realidad, y ya iban con retraso. Ningún miembro de la Sociedad Subterránea se podía ausentar durante tanto tiempo sin que saltaran las alarmas y la preocupación.

Especialmente él.

Hermione lo observaba en silencio. No se perdía detalle de la forma felina que tenía de mover su cuerpo. Era como si en todo momento acechara a su presa. Y en esos momentos, ella era su embelesada presa. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y se sentía sobrepasada por los acontecimientos. En tan solo unas horas, su vida y su existencia habían dado un giro de 180 grados. Y no le asustaba reconocer que gran parte de la culpa la tenía Ron. Hacia ya rato que había relegado al olvido la voz de su conciencia que le repetía que estaba delante de un león. Que tan solo un movimiento suyo sería letal para su persona. Hermione nunca se había fijado tanto en la figura de un hombre. En las curvas que conformaban su anatomía masculina. Y lo cierto era que Ron tenía un cuerpo digno de calendario. Los músculos de sus brazos se moldeaban a través de la camiseta negra y sus largas piernas parecían debatirse por la necesidad de salir de esos encorsetados pantalones negros.

Solo cuando Ron se giró y la miró, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Y que tan solo la mirada azul de él podía hacerla entrar en calor. Estaba descontrolada y sentía que su cuerpo era un manojo de hormonas provocadas por la presencia de Ron. Nunca había sentido una atracción que desafiara la lógica. Hasta ese momento. Hasta el momento en que el pelirrojo se apretujó contra su espalda en el portal de su casa.

¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de hacerle caso se hubiera puesto a gritar? Seguramente no se encontraría allí en aquellos momentos, sino en la seguridad, la normalidad y el aburrimiento de su vida diaria. Y eso le arrancó una punzada de irritación.

Porque, en el fondo, Hermione estaba disfrutando de aquella aventura.

Ron caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Los rayos de sol impactaron directamente contra su cabeza, arrancando destellos amarillos de su cabello anaranjado. Seguía estando en tensión, tal y como lo había estado toda la noche. En condiciones normales, si estuviera en esa misma situación, no habría vuelto a su estado humano. Pero estaba Hermione, y tenía que pensar en ella. Cosa que ya hacía en demasía, le recordó el león. Se sentía borracho en su presencia, con fuego recorriendo su cuerpo. Y solo Hermione era capaz de apagarlo con sus besos y sus caricias, con su mirada y sus palabras. Chasqueó la lengua y gruñó al sentir como su cuerpo respondía a sus pensamientos.

Tenían que salir de allí.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar? -le preguntó sin mucha ceremonia cuando decidió que no podría bajar la guardia con ella. De ahora en adelante, solo le mostraría su parte más hosca.- Tenemos que irnos. -añadió sin darle tiempo a contestar.

\- Pero… ¿dónde? -preguntó Hermione, contrariada por la actitud del pelirrojo. Ya nada quedaba del hombre que había sostenido entre sus brazos. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, y el costado seguía sangrándole.- Estás herido, vayamos a un hospital a que te curen.

\- ¿Es que no has entendido nada esta noche? Nos hayamos en peligro de muerte. No puedo preocuparme ahora por un simple rasguño que ni noto. -Ron recogió su abrigo negro del suelo y se lo puso.- Vamos.

\- Pero estás sangrando. -insistió ella. Corrió detrás de él para bajar las escaleras. A la luz del día, la antigua fábrica parecía aun más desoladora. El paso del tiempo la había hecho languidecer, ajena al progreso que se producía en el exterior. Se había quedado aislada en el tiempo.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? ¿Al sitio ese del que provienes?

\- No. No puedo llevarte ante el consejo de la Sociedad Subterránea todavía. Primero tengo que averiguar qué clase de criatura eres. -Ron abrió la puerta de hierro sin mucha ceremonia, tiró con tanta fuerza del tirador que se le quedó en la mano.- Vamos. -la instó de nuevo.

\- ¿Otra vez estamos con esas? ¿No puedo ser una persona normal? Tuve suerte de salir viva de aquel ataque. Fin de la historia. -Hermione tenía que correr para seguir las zancadas del pelirrojo.

\- En nuestro mundo la suerte no existe, ni la casualidad. -Ron se giró para mirarla, con hastío en sus ojos azules.

\- Bueno, vale. No quiero discutir contigo en plena calle.

\- Buena idea. -aceptó él mientras se inclinaba hacia la cerradura de un coche y la forzaba para abrirla. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

\- Llevar a cabo otra buena idea. -el pelirrojo subió al asiento del conductor y buscó las llaves en la guantera. Cuando ya las tuvo en la mano, miró con exasperación a Hermione, que no se había movido.

\- No pienso robar un coche. -se reafirmó ella cruzando los brazos.

\- Demasiado tarde. Anoche ya robaste uno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si estaba inconsciente.

\- Sube. Has dicho que no ibas a discutir conmigo en plena calle. Así que sube.

Hermione miró hacia un lado y a otro. Estaban en medio de un polígono industrial y ya estaban llamando demasiado la atención de algunos trabajadores. Con amargura, pensó que más de uno la tomaría por una prostituta, pero no tenía ni un centavo. Se arregló el vestido con decoro y subió al coche. Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de abrocharse el cinturón, Ron ya se había puesto en marcha.

\- Esto no significa que esté de acuerdo contigo. -rezongó la castaña.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. -siseó él.- Pero ahora lo más importante es averiguar por qué Voldemort tiene tanto interés en ti y cómo hace para encontrarnos tan pronto.

\- Si sigues conduciendo así, conseguirás matarnos antes de que Voldemort nos encuentre. -Hermione se agarró con fuerza a la anilla que había en el techo. Iban adelantando carriles por la autopista de regreso a la ciudad.

\- Créeme, ese ahora es tu menor problema.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?

\- No. Lo que pasa es que yo vivo en el mundo real. -pisó el freno para evitar chocar con el coche de delante. Dio un volantazo y cambió de carril.

\- Si. Un mundo real plagado de criaturas que quieren matarnos. -apuntó Hermione con sarcasmo.

\- Exacto.

\- En fin, ¿dónde vamos? -preguntó con un suspiro.

\- A tu casa, a recoger algo de ropa.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿es seguro ir allí? -había alarma en su tono de voz. Algo que le complació comprobar al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ahora estás preocupada?

\- Mira, eres tú el que no deja de decir que estamos en peligro.

\- Y lo estamos. Pero podemos detenernos unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué les voy a decir a los vecinos? ¿Y mi trabajo?

\- ¿Te preocupa tu trabajo?

\- No. Valoro mucho más mi vida que mi trabajo en el hospital.

\- Al fin has dicho algo acorde a la situación que vivimos.

\- ¿Es que te divierte meterte conmigo? -preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos ambarinos.

\- No. Es que me fascinas. -reconoció él ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, ajenos a los coches y a la curvas que había a su alrededor. Hasta que ella giró la cabeza, sonrojada por lo que significaban las palabras de él. Al mirar por la ventanilla, reconoció la curva que llevaba hasta su casa. El corazón se le puso en la garganta al recordar todo lo ocurrido allí. Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo excitante y lo peligroso. Comenzó a respirar de manera imperceptible y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano caliente de Ron contra la suya que estaba helada. Volvió a mover la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar la paz y la seguridad que anhelaba. Esta vez, los ojos azules era tan claros e insondables como el cielo.

\- Es seguro. No hay nadie ahora. -le aseguró Ron con un tenue matiz dulce en su voz.

\- Bien. -dijo ella saliendo del coche y topándose de bruces con la señora Sprout, su casera. Era una mujer anciana y rechoncha, que siempre llevaba su cabello gris en un moño bajo.- Señora Sprout…

\- Ay, querida, menos mal que estás bien. -la cogió de ambas manos y, sin soltarla, miró hacia donde estaba Ron saliendo del coche.- ¿Has pasado la noche fuera?

\- Ehh…si. Pero…

\- ¡Menos mal! -exclamó la señora Sprout llevándose las manos al pecho.- Eso te ha salvado la vida, cielo. La tormenta de anoche debió de romper el árbol, que con tan mala suerte se estrelló contra tu ventanal. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, el señor Filch y yo. -señaló al hombre que revisaba el plástico que cubría el vacío dejado por el cristal roto.- Pero aun así, el viento y el agua mojaron algunas cosas.

\- No se preocupe, señora Sprout. Le agradezco mucho lo que están haciendo usted y el señor Filch. -dijo Hermione, conteniendo el estremecimiento que la recorrió al recordar la verdadera razón por la que se había roto el ventanal. Ron se acercó en ese momento y se puso detrás suyo.

\- ¿Es tu novio, cariño? -preguntó la señora Sprout con una sonrisa.

\- No. -se apresuró a contestar ella.

\- Si. -la contradijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero decir que si. -reculó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.- Es que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Entonces… ¿aparte del ventanal no ocurrió nada más anoche?

\- No, cariño. Parece que la tormenta solo se cebó con tu apartamento. Pero no te preocupes, que yo me encargaré de todo.

\- Es usted muy amable.

\- Para nada. Eres mi mejor inquilina y no me gustaría perderte. -le puso una mano regordeta en el brazo izquierdo y lo apretó con cariño.

\- No me perderá.

\- Perfecto entonces.

\- Aunque se ausentará unos días. -dijo el pelirrojo acaparando la atención de las dos mujeres.- Nos vamos al sur, a visitar a mi familia. Ya sabe como son las madres con las novias de sus hijos, y más si son el pequeño. Y mi madre ha insistido mucho en que quiere conocer a Hermione.

\- Ay, que encantador. Quien pudiera volver a tener veinte años. Vete, querida. Cuando vuelvas ya estará todo en su lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Sprout. Vamos a recoger algo de ropa. -apostilló Hermione antes de caminar hacia el portal y empujar la puerta con mano temblorosa. Se dio la vuelta y miró al pelirrojo, que hablaba con su casera.- Ron. -lo llamó.

\- Encantado de conocerla, señora Sprout. -dijo antes de correr hacia donde estaba la castaña. Ambos entraron y giraron hacia el apartamento de ella.

\- No me gusta mentir. -Hermione se volvió para enfrentarlo.

\- Era la explicación más simple y la más creíble. -apuntó él.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Parecía mentira que horas antes hubieran hecho el amor en aquella mesa oscura, llena de papeles y con el jarrón tumbado. Las flores comenzaban a marchitarse y alguien se había encargado de fregar el agua del suelo. El plástico que reemplazaba al cristal, dejaba la habitación en penumbra. A pesar de que estaban en pleno día y a pleno sol. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Necesitaba recuperar algo de normalidad. Ron la observaba maravillado por la belleza serena de sus rasgos y por el sonrojo que acompañaba a sus mejillas en todo momento. Él también recordaba el modo en el que la había hecho suya; y lo bien que se había sentido en su estrecha cavidad. Sintió como se endurecía y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha. -dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio y abriendo los ojos.- Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. Hemos pasado la noche tirados en el suelo de un almacén abandonado… -al ver que Ron no decía nada, añadió.- Tenemos tiempo para eso ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Bien. Hay toallas limpias en el armario del pasillo. -le dio una última mirada y se perdió en la oscuridad que conducía hacia las habitaciones de la parte de atrás. Ron se quedó en su sitio, incapaz de moverse hasta que su erección volviera al estado pasivo.

Hermione sintió como el agua se llevaba parte de la tensión que había acumulado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, aunque no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse. Había estado tan concentrada en la presencia de Ron y en cómo la hacia sentir, que no se había dado cuenta de lo entumecida que estaba. Apoyó la espalda contra las baldosas del baño y dejó que el agua cayera. Se movió al compás de una melodía secreta y cerró los ojos. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire endureció sus pezones, pero ella no se movió. Necesitaba esos momentos de soledad para recuperar el aliento que Ron le quitaba.

Ron…

Su nombre pugnó por salir de sus labios. Sería tan fácil volver a dejarse llevar por la pasión. Era el primer hombre que conseguía llevarla hasta el orgasmo sin proponérselo, sin tener que esforzarse. Siempre se había cuidado mucho de que sus relaciones sexuales estuvieran llenas de amor. Quizás por eso había dejado de lado a la pasión. Pero con Ron era distinto. Él solo emanaba sensualidad y tenía que contenerse para no estar siempre encima suyo. Si tan solo se pudiera quitar de la cabeza ese rostro que parecía esculpido en fuego y esos ojos azules que la atravesaban hasta dejarla desnuda e indefensa. Entreabrió la boca para que saliera un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

Debía de estar soñando, porque se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron mirándola. Pestañeó varias veces y con el dorso de la mano apartó el agua que le mojaba el rostro. Comenzó a respirar de forma acelerada cuando su piel se rozó con la de él. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Ron estaba allí en la ducha, con ella. Y no le hacía falta bajar la cabeza para comprobar que también estaba desnudo.

"¡ _Desnudo_!", gritó la voz de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? -le preguntó echando mano de su poca cordura.

\- Dijiste que yo también necesitaba una ducha. -Ron no le quitaba los ojos del rostro, pero eso no quitaba que ya la hubiera visto desnuda cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Y había quedado hechizado por las curvas femeninas y por los pechos llenos y redondeados. En su anterior encuentro, todo había sido demasiado urgente y oscuro. Ron se acercó aun más a ella y le puso una mano ardiente en la cintura. Su tacto era puro fuego.

\- Si, pero…no aquí. -las mejillas de Hermione estaban tan coloradas que quemaban.- Me…me refería al baño del pasillo.

\- No especificaste. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? -el pelirrojo colocó una mano en su frente para echar el cabello castaño hacia atrás. Su propio cabello le rozaba los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro perfecto. Hermione se estremeció.

\- No, molestarme no. Es solo que… -desvió la vista y se calló.

\- ¿Qué? -la instó Ron. Nunca se había tenido por un seductor, pero Hermione estaba sacando muchas facetas nuevas de él.

\- Me turbas. -dijo ella al fin.

Ron cogió su rostro con las dos manos y lo movió hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Hermione colocó ambas manos contra las baldosas. La lengua de Ron se movió de manera voraz y experta. Le encantaba degustarla poco a poco; reclamar esa boca como suya; arrancarle gemidos con tan solo tocarla. No le dejó apartarse en busca de aire, sino que intensificó aun más el beso. Y con él creció la excitación en el cuerpo de los dos.

\- No hagas esto, por favor. -consiguió decir la castaña.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Es que no te gusta? -Ron parecía contrariado.

\- Ese es precisamente el problema: que me gusta…me gusta demasiado.

\- Entonces disfruta.

Hermione quiso protestar, pero él volvió a besarla. La poca resistencia que pensaba mostrar se vino abajo cuando las manos de Ron se apoderaron de sus pechos y recorrieron el contorno de sus pezones. Ron iba descubriendo placeres ocultos y disfrutaba en el proceso. Se tensó cuando una de las manos de Hermione envolvió su miembro erecto y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Esta vez podrían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, pero olvidaron que el cuerpo no se rige por la mente. Y pronto, muy pronto, Ron la sostuvo en el aire con un brazo mientras con el otro se apoyaba en la pared y entraba en su interior. Despacio pero sin detenerse. Dejando salir gemidos y gruñidos a la vez. Debatiéndose en una encarnizada guerra de bocas, dientes y lenguas. Hermione volvía a perder el juicio y se dejaba llevar por las embestidas rítmicas de Ron. Tampoco protestó cuando él salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta, apoyando su cuerpo caliente contra las frías baldosas.

Ron quería ponerla a prueba, saber hasta donde podía llegar. Pero cuando vio su espalda, encontró mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Se apartó de ella como si hubiera sido efecto de un cortocircuito. Sus ojos azules se rasgaron y cerró la boca para contraer los dientes. El león pugnaba por salir y alejarse de allí. Pero él tenía una misión que afrontar. Solo que hasta ese momento, no supo lo importante que era. Hermione abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir sus caricias. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero Ron la retuvo en esa posición. La vena de su yugular comenzó a latir con fuerza, nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? ¿Un tatuaje? -Ron delineó la forma de unas alas de color violeta que parecían grabadas en su piel. Un mal presentimiento se adueñó de su mente y de su razón. Eran las alas de un ángel lo que tenía delante.

\- No, no son ningún tatuaje. -contestó Hermione con inocencia.- Ya se que son raras, pero las tengo desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria. En el orfanato, los niños hacían…

\- ¿Estás totalmente segura? -la interrumpió un Ron ceñudo.

\- Si, claro. Ya te he dicho que cuando era pequeña…-se calló y ladeó la cabeza. Él seguía sin quitar los ojos de sus alas.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. -salió de la ducha y del cuarto de baño dejándola boquiabierta. Aunque debería de estar acostumbrada a su actitud cortante y mandona. Cerró el grifo del agua y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. Lo siguió hasta su habitación. Donde él estaba metiendo todo tipo de ropa en una maleta.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Vístete. Rápido. -ordenó en un tono que no admitía discusión.

\- Pero… ¿qué haces? -Ron no dejaba de moverse por la habitación, abriendo y cerrado armarios y cajones.

\- Recoger algunas cosas.

\- Eso ya lo veo. Pero… ¿por qué? -Hermione se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas. -él la miró con sus ojos azules oscurecidos.

\- ¡Es que no me dices nada! -saltó la castaña dejando caer los brazos.- Me secuestras en medio de la noche, nos atacan extrañas criaturas que tu matas como si fueran mosquitos, tú te conviertes en un león, según también tú, yo no soy humana tampoco. ¡Y encima no puedo controlar mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocas! Yo creo que estoy haciendo muy pocas preguntas. -lo miró de manera elocuente.

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo. -dijo Ron volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Pues vas a tener que darme una razón para que me vaya contigo.

\- Corres peligro.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Dame otra razón.

\- La marca que tienes en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -preguntó Hermione con renovada curiosidad.

\- No estoy seguro del todo, pero creo que ya se porque Lord Voldemort muestra tanto interés por ti.

\- ¿Por la marca?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué significa? -insistió en preguntar ella, aun a sabiendas de que no recibiría la respuesta que quería. Se apretó aun con más fuerza la toalla y levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante. Ron se la quedó mirando con cansancio.

\- Cuando estemos a salvo te lo explicaré. -cerró la maleta y se colocó su camiseta negra. Salió al salón y la dejó apoyada en el sofá. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, buscando la biblioteca que sabía que ella tenía.

\- Está bien. Iré contigo. -dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de él abrochándose el cinturón de su pantalón tejano. Había cogido una de las muchas prendas que él había desperdigado por su cama.- Pero primero tengo que dejarle una nota a Harry y…

\- ¿Es que no me escuchas? No hay tiempo para eso. En menos de ocho horas será de noche de nuevo. -le explicó Ron perdiendo atisbos de paciencia.

\- Solo serán unos minutos. -corrió hacia donde sabía que tenía una libreta y comenzó a garabatear apresuradamente. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, a sabiendas de que iba de nuevo a ciegas en la aventura.- Créeme, es mejor que le deje una nota a Harry.

\- ¿Es tu novio? -preguntó Ron. Y le sorprendió comprobar el regusto amargo que dejaron las palabras en su boca. No entendía porqué, pero le molestaba que ese hombre pudiera tener algo que ver con la castaña.

\- No. Es como un hermano para mí.

\- Está bien, pero date prisa. He visto que tienes libros de mitología, ángeles y leyendas urbanas de Inglaterra. -apuntó señalando hacia la biblioteca.

\- Si. Es que Harry es historiador, especializado en mitología. Estuvo un tiempo viviendo aquí y supongo que los libros se quedaron cuando se fue. No les presto mucha at…

\- Cógelos, por favor. Te esperaré en el coche. -recogió la maleta y salió del apartamento. De nuevo se mostraba cortante y cauteloso. Podías sentir como controlaba todo el perímetro con tan solo su mirada de león.

Hermione salió al cabo de cinco minutos, con la pesada bolsa llena de libros entre sus brazos. Se despidió de la señora Sprout y el señor Filch con un gesto de mano y subió al asiento del copiloto. De cara al exterior, era una escena de lo más normal. Pero Hermione comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina de lo prohibido, al tiempo que se contagiaba de la actitud alerta del pelirrojo. Apretó con fuerza las manos en su regazo mientras abandonaban su barrio y todo lo que conocía. Debía de estar loca, así se lo gritaba la voz en su cabeza. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la autopista. Solo que ahora se dirigían al norte, y no al sur como le había dicho a la señora Sprout.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó cuando la tensión la abandonó. Había pasado media hora y no había rastro de criaturas extrañas ni seres aun más extraños. Estaban rodeados de personas que regresaban a sus casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

\- Al refugio de los Fianna. -contestó Ron cuando ella ya había perdido toda esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Podrías concretar algo más? -decidió probar a tensar la cuerda.

\- No, la verdad.

Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento y se llevó ambas manos a la sien.

\- ¿Cómo he terminado en semejante lío? Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Harry y volver a casa con él o con Luna. -cerró los ojos y se quedó medio dormida.

Ron aprovechó para mirarla de reojo. De todas las posibles criaturas que podría haber sido, nunca se imaginó que… Tendría que cuidarse mucho en su presencia. Y sobretodo, tendría que cuidarla a ella de la presencia de otras criaturas. Si tan solo una de ellas descubría lo que era…estarían perdidos, ellos dos y la humanidad entera. De nuevo pensó que necesitaba tiempo, pero era lo único que no tenían.

\- ¿Cómo…Por…Eres un león? -preguntó Hermione con voz adormilada al cabo de varios minutos.

\- Si, a veces.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres demasiado curiosa para tu seguridad.

\- Si, pero mi seguridad ya está en entredicho, así que… ¿por qué eres un león? -se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Parecía una gata que se acababa de despertar de un largo sueño.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuera algo fascinante? -Ron frunció el ceño.

\- Es que lo es. -admitió ella. ¿Cómo explicarle su fascinación por los leones desde siempre?

\- Eres extraña.

\- ¿Quién lo dice: el hombre o el león? -enarcó una ceja para hacer hincapié en lo extraño que sonaba viniendo de él.

\- Es una condición que tenemos algunos de los de mi raza. Por eso se nos llama Guerreros Fianna.

\- ¿Y te duele cuando…?

\- No, ahora ya no.

\- Eres un león precioso, Ron. -dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

\- Y tú eres la criatura más extraña que he visto, y he visto muchas. -afirmó el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

Siguieron el viaje, primero por la autopista y después por angostas carreteras. Ron agarraba el volante con fuerza, siempre atento a lo que ocurría fuera del vehículo. Conforme se iba apagando la luz del sol, los sentidos del pelirrojo se iban agudizando. Era de noche cuando las criaturas salían en busca de sus presas y cuando él más fuerte se sentía. Había nacido para ser un guerrero, lo había demostrado muchas veces. Pero nada, ninguna de las peleas en las que había participado, le habían preparado para enfrentarse a la clase de criatura que era Hermione. Incluso él, que vivía en un mundo extraño, había pensando que aquella criatura era tan solo una leyenda. Parecía mentira que estuviera sentada al lado suyo, y que tuviera ese rostro tan bello e inocente.

Ron giró el volante para meterse por un rudimentario camino de piedra y arena, y se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche. Hacia mucho tiempo que no utilizaba el refugio de los Fianna. Pero no se le ocurría otro sitio más seguro que ese. Porque ahora no solo tenía que proteger a Hermione de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces, también de su propia raza y de si mismo. Todas las leyendas instaban a terminar con aquella criatura; razón por la cual, Ron comprendió que sus padres la hubieran ocultado muy bien en el mundo humano. Detuvo el coche delante de una pequeña casa de piedra, que contaba con los más sofisticados métodos de seguridad y cientos de hectáreas libres alrededor. Miró a Hermione y contuvo un gruñido. Él solito se había metido en ese lío, pero encontraría la solución. Salió del coche y recogió la maleta y la bolsa que ella tenía en su regazo. Al sentir el frío que dejó el objeto retirado, Hermione abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que ya habían llegado. En silencio se bajó del coche y lo siguió al interior de la casa. No se fijó en nada de la decoración ni en como estaba distribuida. Lo único que le importaba era retomar la conversación que habían dejado a medias. Se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró y lo miró de forma penetrante. Estaba vez la que no aceptaba discusión era ella.

\- ¿Qué significan mis alas? -se sintió un poco extraña por llamarlas así, porque ya no tenían la connotación de una simple marca de nacimiento.

\- Significan que la guerra va a comenzar. -Ron se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con los brazos laxos a los lados de las caderas y sus oscurecidos ojos azules fijos en ella.

\- ¿Qué guerra?

\- La de la oscuridad contra las tinieblas.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No. Lord Voldemort es el señor de las tinieblas. Mis padres son los señores de la oscuridad. Se encargan de mantener la balanza entre la luz y la oscuridad. -se pasó una mano por la barbilla.- Si Voldemort ganase, se terminaría la era de los hombres y volveríamos al terror de las tinieblas.

\- ¿Ya ha pasado antes? -preguntó Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos. Eso no lo explicaban en los libros de historia.

\- Si, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Terminó un año antes de que yo naciera.

\- ¿Cuándo naciste, en qué año?

\- No te gustaría saberlo. -había algo de ironía en su tono de voz.

\- Dímelo. -insistió ella.

\- En el año 426.

\- ¿Tienes más de mil años? -India se levantó, sorprendida.- Pero tú dijiste que no eras inmortal.

\- Y no lo soy. -explicó Ron con paciencia.- Pero mi raza vive mucho más que la de los humanos.

\- ¿Qué más no me estás contando? -se acercó a él con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Has leído alguna vez los libros que hemos traído?

\- No, pero…-se calló cuando lo vio agarrar la bolsa y rebuscar entre los títulos. Cuando encontró el que buscaba, Hermione frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué tienen que ver los ángeles en esto?

\- Mucho. Porque si no me equivoco, tu eres uno de ellos. -dijo Ron abriendo el libro y buscando una página en particular.

\- ¿Qué? -ahora si que todos los esquemas de Hermione se habían caído al suelo.

\- Se que es difícil de entender, pero tu me has preguntado. -en los ojos de Ron brilló una sonrisa.- ¿Crees en los mitos y las leyendas, Hermione? ¿En lo desconocido?

\- Estoy hablando con un león que cree que soy un ángel, así que… habría de creer ¿no? -contestó ella aun escéptica a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Qué sabes de los ángeles?

\- Seguramente nada de lo que me vas a contar. -se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con las rodillas muy juntas y las palmas unidas en su regazo.

\- Tienes razón. -Ron dio la vuelta al libro y le enseñó a Hermione la página que había estado buscando.- Te lo voy a contar, porque estoy casi seguro de que eres el ángel violeta.

\- No me gusta como ha sonado eso. -dijo Hermione con pánico en sus ojos ambarinos.


	5. La princesa de la Sociedad Subterránea

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Capítulo 5: La princesa de la Sociedad Subterránea.**

El resentimiento con el mundo estaba implícito en cada poro de la piel de Ginny Weasley. La bella guerrera no daba muestras de querer conversar con nadie dentro de los muros que sepultaban la Sociedad Subterránea. Aislada en su pequeña jaula de oro, se preguntaba como su raza había llegado a esa situación. Recordó con pavor que todo había comenzado hacia más de quinientos años. La traición se había cebado con su familia y había cambiado a su hermano Ron para siempre. Apretó los dientes contra sus labios, hasta hacerse sangre, y arrugó la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo. Ron se había arriesgado y había encontrado la perdición.

El carácter taciturno del pelirrojo se había comenzado a fraguar casi al mismo tiempo que la leyenda de guerrero implacable y fiero nacía. Parecía que ya nadie se acordaba del Ron cariñoso, ameno, entusiasta y enamoradizo que había sido durante su adolescencia y la temprana edad adulta. Por su mente sobrevoló el nombre de la humana que lo había echado todo a perder. Lavender Brown, la mujer de la que su hermano se había enamorado. Y a la que ciego de amor y embriagado por los sentimientos, le había contado la verdad sobre los de su raza. Lavender había puesto sobre aviso a los jefes de su clan y una noche, aprovechando que la luz de la luna estaba baja, habían irrumpido en los sagrados pasillos de la Sociedad Subterránea. Murieron más de cuatrocientos de su congéneres, entre ellos mujeres y niños. Y la sociedad tuvo que cambiar su sitio de residencia hacia donde estaban en esos momentos.

Al ser los hijos más pequeños del clan Weasley, Ron y Ginny habían estado siempre muy unidos. La pelirroja era la única que sabía cómo leer el semblante de su hermano, anticiparse a sus ataques de ira y aplacarlos cuando no podía frenarlos. Pero desde que Ron se había marchado con la última misión de sus padres, no había vuelto a saber de él.

Ginny respiró hondo mientras intentaba vislumbrar una solución al problema. El tiempo se le estaba terminando a su hermano. Sus fríos ojos marrones estaban fijos en la imagen que coronaba el cuadro sobre su cama. Siempre le había llamado la atención la forma en que los humanos tendían a idealizar a los dioses, los ángeles o a cualquier cosa que escapara de su encasillado y recto razonamiento. Pero lo cierto era que no sabían nada, absolutamente nada. Ignoraban lo poderosos que podían ser esos seres, que solo un capricho suyo podría cambiar sus vidas y su mundo para siempre. Tragó saliva lentamente y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho. Ella era una guerrera, aunque aun no sabía lo que era enfrentarse a una de las criaturas de la noche. El celo con el que la mantenían sus hermanos, era aun mayor que el aislamiento que ella se había autoimpuesto.

Volvió a pensar en Ron y en lo que su retraso significaba para la Sociedad Subterránea. El pelirrojo era el líder de los Guerreros Fianna, el ejército de la Sociedad. Sin él, estaban demasiado desprotegidos y Ginny lo último que quería era sentirse vulnerable. Se paseó de un lado a otro de sus amplias habitaciones con la elegancia y la cadencia de una pantera. No le gustaba nada el modo en que Draco Malfoy parecía estar aguardando algo. A que llegara su momento, seguro. Sabía que el rubio odiaba a su hermano Ron, sin embargo desconocía el motivo. Tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero...

Había veneno en el modo en que Draco miraba a Ron.

Deseó poder hablar con su hermano; cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. El continuo silencio de Ron al otro lado de las puertas de la Sociedad solo conseguía ponerlos en peligro, se recordó una vez más.

Como si la continua amenaza de Voldemort no fuera suficiente.

Ginny había leído sobre él mientras se preparaba para ser una guerrera. La sola mención al ángel caído conseguía hacerla estremecer de arriba abajo. Se acarició los brazos con las manos, en un vano intento de hacerla entrar en calor. No estaba acostumbrada a asumir el papel de doncella, no había nacido para él. Era una princesa con capacidades todavía inexploradas.

Tal vez por eso, enseguida supo donde tenía que ir para encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Una inesperada ráfaga de aire frío barrió la estancia dejando un ambiente frío, casi helado. Ginny apretó los dientes y a sus ojos asomó un resplandor amarillo antes de volver a su estado oscuro natural. Cogió la pesada capa negra que descansaba desparramada sobre su canapé favorito. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la piel de oso entró en contacto con la suya y una sensación de tristeza y vacío la embargó.

Ya había comenzado.

Sabía que después estaría débil y le costaría volver, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por su visita.

Salió de sus habitaciones y recorrió varios pasillos en forma de zigzag hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la vieja ermita. Con el paso de los años, la formación rocosa había quedado sepultada por las diversas edificaciones de encima. Sobretodo cuando para hacer frente a los embistes de Voldemort habían tenido que abandonar los pisos superiores. Ahora por allí tan solo patrullaban los soldados y los guerreros Fianna. Ginny chasqueó la lengua con hastío. Por caprichos del destino, había nacido con el gen de los Fianna, pero su condición de mujer la había relegado a un segundo, tercero, incluso séptimo lugar. No era justo. Sobretodo cuando todos sabían que ella era mejor guerrera que muchos de sus compañeros.

Escondió sus cabellos rojo fuego bajo la capucha de la capa. La oscuridad la envolvió por completo y sus ojos se tornaron de un amarillo animal. A pesar de que podía ver perfectamente, su mente ya comenzaba a resentirse. Apoyó una mano sobre la fría pared de piedra. La escalera en forma de caracol tenía escalones pequeños y tenía que andar con cuidado para no caerse. Siguió avanzando despacio, adentrándose en las entrañas de la tierra. Cuando llegó al final, unas antorchas le indicaron el camino hacia el patio. El cielo proyectado sobre la cúpula atraía la luz de la luna hacia el pozo del centro. Ginny se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera y se llevó una mano a la frente para recobrar el aliento.

Visitar el oráculo requería de valor y mucha energía, razón por la cual lo había hecho solo una vez.

No, esa no era la verdadera razón, se recordó enseguida.

Era obligatorio que todos los guerreros Fianna visitaran el oráculo al adquirir su rango. Y Ginny recordaba cada día las palabras que le fueron pronunciadas doscientos años atrás. Eran como una pesadilla que la perseguían día y noche. No podía deshacerse de su destino; todo había cambiado a partir de aquel momento. Sabía que estaba a un solo paso de ser un guerrero maldito, aquel que trajera la perdición a su pueblo y a su familia.

Sus ojos pasaron a ser dos llamas naranjas al recordar las vívidas imágenes que el oráculo le mostró.

Después de respirar hondo, Ginny se levantó y bajó los otros dos tramos de escaleras que la conducían hacia la cripta. De nuevo se agarró con fuerza a la baranda, esta vez de hierro, incrustada en la fría piedra. El oráculo era un ente que se alimentaba de la energía de sus visitantes. Ya estaba allí cuando su gente recogió los pedazos que quedaron tras la noche aciaga y se trasladaron de lugar, de ciudad y de continente. Todos desconocían su origen; ni siquiera el más sabio entre los sabios, el maestro Dumbledore, había podido hallar retazos de su historia. Quizás por eso lo respetaban y temían a partes iguales.

Con el pensamiento, Ginny encendió las antorchas que rodeaban la cripta. Era una habitación circular, con un suelo de mosaicos y agua cayendo por las paredes cual cascadas en medio de la selva. A la izquierda dos estatuas de mármol blanco recordaba a los reyes caídos. A la derecha, como si se tratase del ábside de una iglesia, un nuevo pozo, más antiguo que el de arriba, rodeado de piedras y fuego. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia él. Sintió como una voz la llamaba dentro de su cabeza. La vena de la yugular comenzó a latir con fuerza, tensando su cuello. Un grito atravesó sus oídos y el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando las manos sobre el mosaico de colores. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza, poniendo a prueba su control.

La parte animal luchaba por ser liberada.

La parte humana luchaba por controlarla.

Y sintió miedo.

Sintió miedo de lo que aquella voz de ultratumba pudiera decirle.

Tal vez había sido un error bajar allí.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior e intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil y las piernas no la sostuvieron ni dos segundos seguidos, por lo que cayó de nuevo al suelo, de rodillas.

Como si hubiera percibido que estaba pensando en él y que su valor pendía de un hilo, del pozo ascendió una neblina gris en forma de espiral. Las antorchas se apagaron al sentir el gélido frío que destilaba. Ginny vio como su respiración se tornaba en vaho y se vio obligada a cerrar la boca para evitar que sus dientes castañeasen.

 _Ron, piensa en Ron,_ se dijo a si misma.

\- ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi tranquilo sueño? -la voz del oráculo retumbó en la cripta, masculina, letal.

\- Ginny Weasley, princesa de la Sociedad Subterránea. -dijo la pelirroja de manera firme, aunque suave y sedosa. Su voz era melodiosa, femenina y seductora; y una de las razones por las que la mayoría de los hombres de la Sociedad la deseaba. Esa y la certeza de que era un bien inalcanzable.

\- Tu destino está escrito; no se puede cambiar lo que ya se ha dicho. Regresa a tu jaula de oro, pajarillo. Que tus palabras se las lleve el viento y que tus pensamientos se descompongan en la noche.

\- No he venido a negociar por mi destino; ya se lo que está escrito. Quiero que me des respuestas sobre mi hermano Ron. -levantó la cabeza para mirar la figura que había formado la neblina.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Tan solo el señor de la oscuridad puede preguntar al oráculo y encontrar respuesta. ¿Como osas romper las reglas?

\- Oso con el poder que me da mi destino, y exijo una respuesta. -Ginny recogió toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo y se levantó del suelo.

El oráculo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Si fuera humano, estaría asombrado.

Pero no era humano.

Ginny aguardó en silencio.

\- El elegido prosigue su misión con algunas trabas en el camino. El ser encontrado no era nada de lo esperado. Letal como un ciclón, presagio de muerte para un montón. A su merced estamos todos, tanto él como vos.

\- No lo entiendo.

 _\- "Y vendrá de otro mundo, con sus alas batiendo, el ángel del caos. Por la muerte decidiendo quien merece su castigo y quien su merced."_

\- ¿Un ángel? Ron está con un ángel, pero eso es bueno ¿no? Los ángeles son seres positivos. Ellos nos ayudan en nuestra lucha contra los seres de la Tinieblas.

- _"De color violeta sus alas serán. La balanza que en la oscuridad busca la esperanza. Nadie puede detenerlo, nadie está a salvo bajo su acecho. Las Tinieblas se alzaran el día en que el ángel violeta se de a conocer."_ Eso, niña tonta, es lo que dicen las antiguas escrituras.

\- Pero...

\- No existen los ángeles benévolos. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Tu destino se selló por culpa de la lujuria de un ángel caído. De aquel que se creyó con el poder de terminar con todo lo conocido.

\- Voldemort. -susurró Ginny.

\- Regresa a tu reducido mundo, niña. Y lo que tenga que ser...será.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre con Ron? -Ginny dio un paso al frente.- Es mi hermano. No me puedo desentender de su destino.

\- Nuevas páginas han aparecido en el libro de la vida. Su misión ha cambiado, su destino también.

\- ¿Eso que significa?

\- Deja que la vida siga su curso.

\- Pero...

\- Y no vuelvas a importunarme, por tu bien. Ya te he revelado demasiado.

Las antorchas de la cripta se encendieron al unísono y Ginny se encontró sola de nuevo en la sala. Se arrebujó en el calor que emanaba de su capa y dio un paso hacia atrás. El oráculo había desaparecido, y con él se había llevado todas sus esperanzas y respuestas. Estaba más confundida que antes de bajar; no sabía qué hacer. No había nadie más a quién acudir, a quién confiar sus miedos. Seguía sin saber qué clase de criatura era la que estaba con su hermano. Aunque algo le decía que tenía que averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre el ángel violeta. Tal vez en la Gran Biblioteca...

Ginny tardó una eternidad en regresar a sus aposentos. El viaje de vuelta tras visitar al oráculo era tortuoso e interminable. La falta de energía hacia que subir aquellos escalones fuera una tarea ardua y lenta. La pelirroja fue agarrándose a cada pasamanos que encontró a su paso; hizo pausas cada tres o cuatro escalones; llenó de aire sus pulmones a cada ocasión. Y aún así, cuando llegó arriba, cuando subió el último escalón, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor; la ropa de cuero se pegaba a su piel; y su cabello caía casi sin vida sobre su espalda.

En el camino hacia sus habitaciones, Ginny recuperó su aplomó y el dominio de si misma. Una parte de ella se regodeaba al pensar que había superado la prueba; que el oráculo la había encontrado digna de confianza. Había conseguido mantener a la pantera en su sitio; había controlado cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada nervio que se había revelado contra el frío y la oscuridad. Sabía que sus hermanos habían tardado más en dominar su parte animal y que, incluso, muchos guerreros jamás conseguían controlarlo.

Encontró a su doncella, Pansy Parkinson, atareada en sus aposentos. La bella muchacha de cabello negro corría de un lado a otro con el semblante desencajado. Ginny enarcó una ceja y se la quedó mirando desde el umbral de la puerta. Normalmente Pansy era una chica muy tranquila, dócil y ansiosa de agradar. Pero lo que la pelirroja veía en sus movimientos era desesperación y miedo. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en Ron y bajando al oráculo, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Pansy. -la llamó mientras se deshacía de su capa y la dejaba colgada del canapé.

\- Señora, menos mal que ha venido. Llevo horas buscándola. -Pansy se acercó con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho y una expresión angustiosa en su rostro.

 _¿Tanto tiempo he estado fuera?,_ se preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó a Pansy en su lugar.- ¿Ron ha vuelto?

\- No, señora. Eh...-Pansy empezó a tartamudear.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El señor Charlie la estaba buscando. -contestó apartando la mirada.

\- Umm, ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía. Estoy segura de mi hermano agradecerá que antes de presentarme delante suyo, me haya relajado lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que tiene que decirme. -Ginny, mucho más tranquila tras la revelación de su doncella, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.- Prepárame el baño, Pansy, por favor.

\- Si, señora. -dijo la doncella entrando al pequeño cuarto y comenzando a llenar la bañera de patas doradas de humeante agua caliente.

Ginny se sentó frente a su tocador y se miró en el espejo mientras se quitaba las pulseras, los pendientes y los colgantes. Deshizo la complicada trenza que coronaba su cabeza, dejando que la totalidad de sus cabellos rojos crearan una cortina en su espalda. A pesar de su aparente normalidad, sentía los hombros tensos, agarrotados. Había una parte de ella que no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. Odiaba pensar que su hermano pudiera estar en peligro, y que sus padres mismos le hubieran puesto en semejante situación. Pero Ron era un guerrero, el mejor que tenían, se recordó.

Él sabría cuidarse.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Ginny se levantó del tocador y comenzó a desnudarse allí mismo. Poco a poco, mientras se deshacía de todo vestigio de cuero negro, su piel inusualmente blanca fue saliendo a la superficie. El contraste con su cabello rojo fuego creaba una imagen hipnótica, casi irreal. En el cuarto de baño, Pansy se apartó de la bañera para dejar entrar a su señora. Se la quedó mirando, sobrecogida por aquella belleza cegadora e inalcanzable. Cuando Ginny cruzó una mirada con ella, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. A pesar de que llevaba casi ochenta años al servicio de la pelirroja, Pansy no dejaba de impresionarse con su presencia.

El agua caliente, casi ardiendo, quitó la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos. Ginny se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el borde, y cerró los ojos. Notaba como poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma; como las reservas de energía que había perdido al visitar al oráculo, volvían a su sitio. La pantera de su interior sintió ganas de rugir, pero de su boca salió un ronroneo más parecido al de un gato. Por la rendija de su ojo entrecerrado vio como Pansy se estremecía y se echó a reír.

Aquella doncella suya se parecía demasiado a un ratoncito miedoso.

\- Puedes retirarte, Pansy. -la despachó con un movimiento de la mano.

Y aunque al rostro de Pansy le sobrevino un reflejo de alivio, dijo:

\- ¿Está segura, señora? Puedo esperar a que...

\- No. Quiero estar sola. -la interrumpió Ginny.- Mientras puedes ir a lavar la ropa que me he quitado. Lo siento, está muy pegajosa por el sudor.

\- No se preocupe. -Pansy hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta.

Cuando por fin se quedó a solas, la pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro que llenó por completo la habitación. Mechones de cabello rojo flotaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo; estiró las piernas y se hundió un poco más en la bañera. Las sales de lavanda que Pansy había echado al agua acariciaban su piel como si se tratase de un amante experto. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y concentró toda su atención en relajarse. No quería presentarse de cualquier manera delante de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, con Ron ausente, Charlie era el guerrero al mando.

 _Ron,_ pensó una vez más.

\- ¿Dónde estás hermano?

De todos sus hermanos, Ron era al que más quería y al que más unida estaba. Puede que eso de ser los más pequeños de un clan de siete hijos, tuviera algo que ver. Pero también se debía a que ambos de complementaban, se comprendían y nunca se juzgaban. Entre ellos existía un extraño vínculo que excluía al resto. Ginny siempre estuvo al lado de Ron cuando cayó en desgracia, y durante los años en que su hermano dejó que el león tomase las riendas de su destino. Y Ron había estado a su lado cuando ella visitó al oráculo por primera vez. Era en sus brazos donde se había derrumbado. Había sido a través de sus ojos azules que ella había aprendido a aceptar su destino.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo...tal vez todos sus sacrificios no hubieran servido para nada.

El oráculo le había hablado de un ángel.

\- El ángel violeta.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras e inyectaba veneno en cada una de ellas.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, habría dejado que la pantera saliera de su interior.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la miraban con deseo, lujuria, perfidia; se detenían en la larga curva de su cuello blanco, prístino, para bajar por su pecho y regodearse en sus senos llenos. Se pasó una mano por la boca al imaginar lo que sería sentir aquellos pezones rebotar contra su lengua. Levantó la cabeza para mirar los ojos, casi negros, de Ginny. Había un destello en ellos que le instaba a intentarlo. Era como si le hablase en la lengua de los hechizos y los antiguos. Dio un paso hacia delante, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a la bañera. El calor se colaba entre sus ropas, de seguro demasiado pesadas para aquellos menesteres.

Ginny lo observó en silencio, apenas sin respirar.

Fuego y veneno.

Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera...si ella no fuera ella y él no fuera él...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? -preguntó la pelirroja con total tranquilidad.

Para la mayoría de la Sociedad Subterránea bastaba una mirada de Draco Malfoy para que todos se echasen a temblar. Pero ella no era como el resto; no le tenía miedo. Ella podía ser tan letal, o más, que él.

\- Disfrutar de las vistas. -dijo él mirando como el agua acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos...

\- ¿Te pone cachondo mirando aquello que sabes que nunca podrás tener? -Ginny puso ambos brazos uno a cada lado de la bañera y se incorporó.

Sus cabezas estaban muy juntas, tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Draco vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior y una ráfaga de deseo serpenteó por su entrepierna. Los ojos de Ginny desprendían calor; los ojos de Draco eran fríos como el hielo.

\- No me provoques, pantera. -dijo el rubio metiendo una mano dentro del agua y apoyándola entre las piernas de ella. Ginny se estremeció ante aquella invasión inesperada; cerró las piernas y mantuvo allí su mano apisonada, sin que pudiera moverla. Se acercó más a él, rozando su rostro con el de él, sus labios con los suyos.

\- Dijo la asustada serpiente. ¿Por qué no elegiste ser un animal más corpulento, Draco?

\- Te sorprendería de lo que es capaz una simple serpiente. -dijo Draco moviendo la mano entre sus muslos, serpenteando, buscando su abertura, buceando en el placer que le estaban provocando sus dedos.- Apuesto a que ninguna pantera podría llegar tan lejos.

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido cuando uno de sus largos dedos entró en su interior.

\- Ningún animal ha vivido lo suficiente para llegar tan lejos. -le dijo intensificando el agarre de sus piernas sobre su mano.- Ni pantera, ni serpiente, ni ratón, ni nada de nada.

\- ¿Dónde está tú hermano, Ginevra?

\- ¿Cúal de ellos? Tengo muchos. -Ginny movió las caderas, maldiciéndose por no poder controlar su cuerpo del mismo modo en que controlaba su parte animal.

\- Ya sabes cual. -Draco dejó aflorar una sonrisa a sus finos labios.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue.

\- ¿Preocupado? -se dejó caer hacia atrás en la bañera y abrió las piernas para que él pudiera ver con todo detalle lo que le estaba haciendo.

\- No, para nada. Solo calculo el tiempo necesario para ser el nuevo líder de los Fianna. -dijo insertando un segundo dedo al que ya había en su interior.

\- Cuidado, Malfoy. -Ginny cerró las piernas de golpe, atrapando su mano con más fuerza que antes, cortando el suministro de sangre hacia las falanges.- Sal. -le ordenó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No, cuidado tú, Ginny. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que voy a tardar en hacerte mía cuando tenga el control de los guerreros? -sonrió burlón mientras retiraba sus dedos del interior de ella y sacaba la mano de la bañera.

Ginny sintió un vacío en su interior cuando ya no sintió los dedos de Draco, pero antes muerta que aceptarlo ante nadie.

\- Estás demasiado preocupado por el tiempo. -dijo manteniendo la calma.

\- Recuerda mis palabras. -Draco se levantó y sacudió la mano mojada.

\- Fuera. -ordenó Ginny y giró la cara para no tener que seguir viendo su rostro y su sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Enseguida. -Draco comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, se volvió y añadió.- Ohh, tu hermano ha convocado una reunión urgente de los Fianna. Espero que no sean malas noticias las que tenga que darnos, querida. No llegues tarde.

\- Cabrón. -susurró Ginny cuando Draco ya había desaparecido.

Ginny salió de la bañera de mal humor, y tensionada. En tan solo cinco minutos, Draco Malfoyhabía conseguido llevarla a un punto intermedio entre la frustración y la rabia. Oh, como desearía borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara de un zarpazo. Recorrió sus habitaciones desnuda, en busca de Pansy, pero la doncella no aparecía por ningún lado. A su paso iba dejando un reguero de agua que ni se molestaba en evitar. Estaba cansada de los juegos que Draco se traía entre manos. Cualquier otro ser pensaría que trescientos años eran más que suficientes para aceptar que eran los Weasley los que habían recogido la corona y no los Malfoy. Pero Draco no era como ninguno de sus familiares. Él era astuto, sibilino, inteligente, como una serpiente.

Ginny abrió de par en par su armario y sacó un pantalón de cuero negro que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se puso una camiseta negra también y dejó que su cabello mojado se balanceara de un lado a otro mientras caminaba. Miró la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la cómoda y chasqueó la lengua. Afuera estaría amaneciendo. De camino a la puerta, cogió al vuelo un puñado de pulseras y el colgante que nunca se quitaba: una media luna de ópalo negro.

Encontró a su hermano junto a los jefes de las diferentes facciones de los Fianna. Cuando entró por la puerta, se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos se volvieron a mirarla. Ginny sintió como todos los hombres congregados enviaban miradas lujuriosas, y como se sonrojaban y giraban la cabeza cuando ella los miraba fijamente.

\- Charlie, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó cuando llegó donde estaba su hermano, sentado junto a Draco y dos de sus hombres de confianza.

\- Ha llegado un informe de lo ocurrido anoche en casa de la chica. -dijo Charlie con el semblante serio y una sombra oscureciendo sus ojos azules.

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir nerviosamente.

Bum...bum, bum...bum, bum...bum

\- ¿Y Ron? -preguntó girando sobre si misma para ver si la presencia de su hermano le había pasado desapercibida.

\- ¿No quieres saber lo que hizo nuestro jefe, pantera? -dijo Draco con un destello de satisfacción en su mirada.

Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle el zarpazo con el que había soñado minutos antes.

\- Cállate, Malfoy. -ordenó Charlie con un tono adusto en su voz.

\- Charlie, ¿dónde está Ron?

\- Ron ha desaparecido...junto con la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó incrédula.

De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire y que la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas. Su hermano no podía haber hecho eso.

¿Qué clase de criatura era aquella chica que había conseguido nublarle el juicio de esa manera?

Ron era incorruptible.

Un guerrero fiero y fiel.

\- Ha incumplido las órdenes del Consejo. -Draco aprovechó su desconcierto para hablar.- Según El Código Número 2 de El Libro del Guerrero, debemos designar un nuevo jefe. Y en vista de que...

\- Como no te calles te voy a retorcer ese cuello de serpiente que tienes. -dijo Ginny dando un paso al frente y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa de roble.

\- En parte tiene razón, Gin. -dijo Charlie sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No creerás que Ron ha incumplido las órdenes del Consejo? -la pelirroja desvió su mirada, y su ira, hacia su hermano mayor.

\- Contrólate, Ginevra. -Charlie la convino a mantener el decoro. Se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta colocarse a su lado.- Pero a la espera de que Ron regrese, necesitamos un nuevo líder.

\- Como iba diciendo... -Draco carraspeó, se levantó a su vez y se arregló los puños de la camisa.- En vista de que...

\- No sigas, Malfoy, si no quieres pegarte un castañazo contra el suelo.

Ginny miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de que había sido un guerrero Fianna durante toda su vida adulta, Charlie nunca había mostrado una clara tendencia a la violencia. Para él, su condición de Fianna había sido más una maldición que una bendición.

\- Así se habla, Charlie. -Ginny puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas. ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

\- Yo no puedo proponer nada. Ha de hacerlo el nuevo jefe.

\- Pero... Yo siempre he creído que el segundo de abordo de Ron eras tú. Por favor, dime que no vamos a elegir a la serpiente. -desvió la mirada momentáneamente hacia el rubio.

\- Tal y como marca el Código 14 del Libro del Guerrero, el líder deja por escrito quién será su sustituto en caso de muerte, desaparición, destitución o incapacidad para ejercer sus funciones.

El silencio en el salón era sepulcral.

Todos estaban atentos al intercambio de palabras entre los dos hermanos Weasley.

\- ¿A quién designó Ron, Charlie? -preguntó la pelirroja temerosa de saber la respuesta.

\- A ti, Ginny.


	6. La destructora

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo con ilusión. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Besotes!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Capítulo 6: La destructora.**

Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza; se llevó una mano a la frente y gimió. Lo ocurrido durante los últimos tres días amenazaba con volverla completamente loca. Fantaseó con la idea de que todo aquello fuera una ocurrencia de su aburrida mente; algo que se había inventado para escapar de la monotonía de su vida de persona normal. Que no existían ni la Sociedad Subterránea, ni las criaturas de la noche, ni la amenaza constante de Lord Voldemort, ni...ni Ron.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando el techo blanco de la habitación.

 _Ron_ , pensó.

Acarició su pecho desparramado notando como se le erizaba la piel. El pelirrojo era una de las grandes novedades de su vida, e ignoraba como era capaz de despertar esos instintos en ella. Recordar el fuego abrasador de sus ojos azules bastaba con hacerle subir la temperatura y gemir de deseo. Era como una droga recién acabada de descubrir. Y ahora estaba sufriendo uno de esos episodios donde la abstinencia la estaba llevando a la locura. Hermione se estremeció al comprender que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo anhelaba, se moría por él. Si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que no quería renunciar a la compañía de Ron por muy extrañas que hubieran sido las circunstancias que lo habían puesto en su camino.

 _Pero acuérdate que es un león,_ le dijo la voz de su consciencia.

Y pensó con ironía que aquel era un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta en la cama con la intención de acariciar las sábanas frías y vacías del otro lado, y estirar todos los músculos de su cuerpo en el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la criatura que estaba sobre la cama, ocupando más de la mitad del espacio, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no apartarse de golpe y caer al suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, contrayendo su corazón y robando el aire de sus pulmones. Se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento de retener el gritito de miedo que avanzaba por su garganta. Pero fue en vano.

Gritó.

Y él también gritó, o más bien rugió.

Porque allí, tumbado a su lado, en todo su esplendor y majestuosidad, se encontraba un león. Un león de fieros colmillos, de abundante melena roja y de ojos amarillos y amenazadores. Rugió con toda la fuerza, enseñando la musculatura de su cuerpo de felino, de predador, de rey de la sabana. El animal se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas y clavó las uñas en las sábanas blancas. Hermione retrocedió despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Aquella criatura que la fascinaba y le hacia temerle a partes iguales. Recogió las piernas y las estrelló contra su pecho. El león volvió a rugir una vez más y de un salto se bajó de la cama. Sacudió su melena y ladeó la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a la castaña.

Pasó justo como la primera vez.

En un parpadeo estabas viendo a un león y con el siguiente en su lugar había un hombre desnudo.

Ron respiraba entrecortadamente; le había dicho a Hermione que el proceso de transformación no dolía, pero no era cierto. Un dolor lacerante se extendió por sus músculos y él apretó los dientes para no quejarse. Sus ojos, ahora azules, seguían fijos en ella. No había sido su intención que lo encontrase de aquella guisa junto a su cuerpo, y mucho menos asustarla. Pero estando en su forma animal, Ron era capaz de percibir peligros que como humano le pasarían desapercibidos. Había sido la forma más segura de protegerla mientras ella dormía. Y mientras estaba relegado en el cuerpo de la bestia, había tenido tiempo para pensar.

Aquella mujer pequeña y testaruda era el ángel violeta.

Durante siglos todos sus congéneres habían pensado que se trataba de una leyenda, de algo que contaban los padres a sus hijos para que se comportasen bien. En sus relatos el ángel violeta siempre se presentaba como un ser sin escrúpulos, que barría toda forma de vida de la tierra. Habían aprendido a temer y respetar a aquella criatura que no sabían si existía o no. Y pensar que el destino de la humanidad, de su familia y de él mismo residía en la mente de aquella mujer, le ponía enfermo.

Hermione temblaba cuando Ron se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre la rodilla mientras con la otra obligaba a su cabeza a girarse y mirarlo.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

\- Entonces todo es cierto; no lo he soñado. -dijo Hermione tragando saliva lentamente. Su lado racional perdía fuerza contra su lado emocional. Pero necesitaba una última afirmación, un último acto que la convenciera del todo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y añadió.- Eres un hombre...y un león.

\- Soy un guerrero Fianna. -clarificó Ron. Se levantó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño anexo.

Sus caderas se contoneaban de manera cadenciosa mientras se movía con ligereza. Los ojos de Hermione se desplazaron hacia su trasero y se mordió el labio inferior. Notó como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como un tomate. Pasado el susto y la sorpresa solo podía pensar en como su aliento había quedado suspendido junto al suyo, en como su mano sobre su rodilla flexionada le había quemado la piel. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, echando el cabello hacia atrás. Aquella pasión que bullía en su interior cada vez que lo miraba, amenazaba con hacerle perder la poca razón que le quedaba,

Vio como él se agachaba hacia el armarito que había bajo el lavamanos, sacaba una toalla y se la enrollaba entorno a la cintura. Sintió ganas de decirle que no lo hiciera, que le dejara ver un poco más el esplendor de su masculinidad, pero se contuvo. Extendió sus piernas sobre el colchón y recostó la espalda contra la almohada. Se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

Nunca le habían atraído los chicos malos y, sin embargo, allí estaba, muriéndose de deseo por el más letal de todos.

Ron salió del baño y se la quedó mirando en silencio mientras apoyaba un hombro contra la jamba de la puerta. Cruzó sus amplios brazos sobre su pecho y apretó los labios. Sin duda era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida. Había algo dentro de ella que lo atraía tortuosa e irremediablemente hacia su interior. Pero él era más fuerte, se dijo. Aplastaría esa necesidad y la dejaría a un lado, al menos por el momento. Abandonó su posición de soldado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al otro lado de donde estaba ella. Podría parecer que aquella era una distancia nimia, pero era toda la que se atrevía a darle. No podía olvidar el objetivo de su misión, lo que había descubierto sobre ella y que estaban en continuo peligro.

Si tan solo una criatura de la noche supiera quién era ella y donde estaba...se desataría el infierno.

No le quitó sus ojos azules de encima. La miraba intensa, despiadadamente; como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y doblegarla al mismo tiempo. Aquella _insignificante_ mujer no sabía el peligro mortal que corría, que todos corrían. Era inexperta, inocente...y arrebatadora.

\- Anoche dijiste que era yo era un ángel. -dijo Hermione para romper el silencio.

\- El ángel violeta.

\- ¿Podrías explicármelo? -pidió con un destello de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos ambarinos.

Ron se levantó y salió de la habitación. Hermione soltó un gruñido de exasperación e impotencia. Cuantas más horas pasaba en compañía del pelirrojo, menos lo comprendía. Tenía una manera de ser tosca, con silencios demasiado largos, órdenes cortantes, movimientos oscos y una tendencia clara a erradicar todo sentimiento de su mente. Era el caso claro de un animal herido. _Animal_ , pensó con una sonrisa triste, _qué paradoja._ Salió de la cama y comenzó a recoger parte de su ropa que había caído al suelo. Con rapidez, se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga corta; anudó sus cabellos castaños en una coleta alta y abandonó la habitación.

La noche anterior estaba tan cansada, habían pasado tantas cosas y estaba todo tan oscuro, que no le había dado tiempo a ver donde la había llevado el pelirrojo. El refugio de los Fianna distaba mucho de ser lo que la palabra refugio sugería. No se trataba de una caseta primitiva hecha a troncos y de manera práctica. De hecho, durante su camino hacia el salón, comprobó que se trataba de una casa con todas las últimas novedades en tecnología. Cada habitación estaba vigilada por cámara microscópicas instaladas en el techo; las puertas eran de acero y tenían un grosor de diez centímetros. De ese modo, cada habitación de la casa servía como habitación del pánico ante ataques de enemigos. No había objetos personales, ni fotografías, ni flores, ni nada que alegrase el ambiente aprisonador de aquellas paredes.

Encontró a Ron sentado en un sillón del salón.

Pantalones tejanos, pies descalzos y torso desnudo.

 _¿No podría haberse puesto también una camiseta?,_ pensó con turbación mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

Hermione levantó la mirada para abarcar las grandes estanterías repletas de libros que cubrían por completo dos de las paredes. Se dirigió hacia ellos y pasó una mano por los lomos que tenía más cerca. Había libros muy antiguos, muy usados. Otros eran completamente nuevos y aun desprendían ese olor tan característico de imprenta. Pero todos ellos versaban sobre el mismo tema: los ángeles. Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, a excepción de en las bibliotecas. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ron de nuevo. Este sostenía sobre su mano un vaso lleno de un líquido ambarino que dedujo era whisky. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron brevemente, e Hermione se sentó en el sofá frente a él, con las piernas muy juntas y las manos en el regazo.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para beber? -le dijo a modo de reprimenda.

\- Para alguien como yo, el tiempo es algo relativo. -contestó Ron lacónicamente sin quitar los ojos del líquido ambarino que tanto le recordaba al color de los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme lo del ángel violeta o no?

\- Claro.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta del despliegue de libros sobre la mesita de café. Algunos de ellos eran los que habían traído de su casa, otros no los había visto en su vida. Alargó una mano para tocar las hojas bordeadas en oro y llenas de dibujos ricos en detalles y colores. No pudo evitar pasar la yema de su dedo índice por las alas violetas del ángel representado en uno de aquellos libros. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron, y esta vez no claudicó. Mantuvo la cabeza alta, con sus ojos mirando fijamente los de él, haciendo caso omiso de ese fuego que empezaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo y que la instaba a...

 _Céntrate, Hermione,_ se reprendió. _No puedes estar todo el rato pensando en el sexo cada vez que lo miras. Esto es serio. Si él te está diciendo la verdad, por muy increíble que parezca, estás en peligro, en peligro de muerte. Céntrate._

\- ¿Conoces la historia de Lucifer? ¿De cómo era un ángel y fue expulsado del Paraíso por conspirar contra Dios y enfrentarse a él?

\- Claro. Las monjas en el orfanato no se cansaban de explicárnosla, para infundirnos miedo y que nos portásemos bien. -recordó Hermione con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

\- Cuando Lucifer se reveló, no lo hizo solo. A su lado iban siempre cuatro ángeles destructores, sus acólitos. Esos cuatro guerreros poseían una fuerza extraordinaria. Y cuando Lucifer cayó, compartieron su destino y fueron relegados al Infierno. ¿Sabes quienes eran esos cuatro ángeles?

\- No. Nunca nos contaron que Lucifer no estaba solo cuando cayó.

\- Lucifer se aseguró de tener a su lado un representante de cada estrato angelical. Dinos, el querubín, era uno de los guardianes más próximos a Dios. Theon, el trono, era uno de los que sostenían el trono de Dios y transmitía su voluntad a los demás. Melaina, la virtud, gobernadora del Cielo y en constante contacto con los humanos. Y por último, el serafín, el más alto de la jerarquía, que rodean el trono de Dios y son parte de él mismo.

\- ¿Quién fue el serafín caído? -preguntó Hermione con un nudo en el estómago. Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- Lord Voldemort.

De la boca de Hermione salió un gemido y se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- De los cuatro, es el único que queda. A lo largo de la historia, Theon, Dinos y Melaina fueron derrotados y devueltos al Infierno. Pero Lord Voldemort consiguió escapar en el último momento y nadie sabe donde está escondido. Tiene seguidores propios, que lo único que desean es ver como su señor recupera el poder que un día perdió y sumerge al mundo en una era de terror y oscuridad. Vampiros, hombres lobos, scàrths, airitechs, scrubs...y toda criatura maloliente que te pueda venir a la mente.

Ron señaló uno de los libros; había una página señalada con un post-it.

\- _"¿Cómo caíste desde el Cielo, estrella brillante, hijo de la Aurora? ¿Cómo tú, el vencedor de las naciones, has sido derribado por tierra? En tu corazón decías: 'Subiré hasta el Cielo, y levantaré mi trono encima de las estrellas de Dios ... subiré a la cumbre de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo' Mas ¡ay! has caído en las honduras del abismo."_ -leyó Hermione haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

\- Del profeta Isaías. -reconoció Ron y dio un sorbo final a su vaso de whisky. Se levantó y fue a ponerse otro. Aun dándole la espalda, mientras miraba por la ventana filtrarse los rayos del sol, añadió.- El final de la historia del ángel caído lo encontrarás en el Apocalipsis.

\- Pero... ¿todo esto es cierto? -preguntó Hermione incrédula mientras rebuscaba entre los libros que había sobre la mesa. A pesar de haber crecido en un orfanato regido por monjas, ella no era una persona creyente, y desconocía la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con ello.

\- Después de todo lo que has descubierto, ¿me preguntas eso? -Ron se dio la vuelta y la miró.- No puedo decirte si Dios existe, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Lo ignoro y, francamente, me importa un bledo. Aquí se trata del bien y del mal, de la lucha contra la oscuridad.

\- _"En ese momento empezó una batalla en el Cielo: Miguel y sus Ángeles combatieron contra el Monstruo. El Monstruo se defendía apoyado por sus ángeles, pero no pudieron resistir, y ya no hubo lugar para ellos en el Cielo. Echaron, pues, al enorme Monstruo, a la Serpiente antigua, al Diablo o Satanás, como lo llaman, al seductor del mundo entero, lo echaron a la tierra y a sus ángeles con él"._

 _Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron. Aquella clase acelerada de historia angelical era de lo más desconcertante. Y eso que ella era una persona sumamente inteligente, que se había licenciado la primera de su clase en la facultad de medicina. Ron bebió un trago largo de su vaso de whisky; había pasado la noche en vela, sospesando las opciones que tenía. Aquel ser sobrenatural que tenía enfrente podría ser la mayor amenaza de toda la Humanidad, y ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _\- No entiendo nada. -se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartando de su cara los mechones que se habían soltado.- ¿Y dónde entro yo en todo eso? ¿Dónde entra el ángel violeta?_

 _Ron se acercó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó al lado de ella; Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia tan cerca._

 _\- Eso no lo encontrarás ahí. -dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de libro. Agarró el que ella antes había delineado con el dedo, aquel que tenía el dibujo de un ángel de alas color violeta. Lo abrió y buscó una página concreta._

 _Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio el nuevo dibujo._

 _Era el caos._

 _No había otro modo de definirlo._

 _-_ _ _"Y vendrá de otro mundo, con sus alas batiendo, el ángel del caos. Por la muerte decidiendo quien merece su castigo y quien su merced. De color violeta sus alas serán. La balanza que en la oscuridad busca la esperanza. Nadie puede detenerlo, nadie está a salvo bajo su acecho. Las Tinieblas se alzaran el día en que el ángel violeta se de a conocer."__ _-Ron pasó la página y siguió leyendo.-_ _ _"El ángel exterminador, el ángel del caos, destructor de todo lo conocido, rey de todos los seres encargados de atormentar a la Humanidad. De su espada brotaran lamentos, sus manos se teñirán de sangre. El fin del mundo llegará. Oh, Dios, apiádate de nosotros cuando el ángel violeta reclame nuestra esencia."__

 _\- No, basta, basta. No puedo...no puedo seguir escuchándote. -dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe del sofá mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. De sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas.- No puede ser. Yo...yo no puedo ser ese ángel que dices que barrerá todo ápice de vida de la Tierra._

 _Ron apretó ambas manos en un puño, incapaz de moverse. Una parte de él, le instaba a levantarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, dejar que los sollozos de Hermione se estrellasen contra su cuerpo desnudo. Pero había otra parte, aquella que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, que había sufrido demasiado, que lo inmovilizaba en su asiento. A pesar de que tan solo habían pasado tres días, Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para él. Y eso en su mundo es sinónimo de debilidad._

 _\- Tú querías saber la verdad. -ladró mordazmente.- Pues la verdad duele._

 _Hermione se detuvo en su ir y venir; bajó una mano hasta su pecho y comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos encima de su corazón. Desvió su mirada aguada hacia donde estaba la ventana, dejando que el sol creara un escudo en su visión._

 _\- No quiero nada de esto, Ron. Yo no...ni siquiera puedo soportar pensar en tanta destrucción._

 _\- No tienes elección. Es quién eres. -dijo el pelirrojo levantándose finalmente._

 _\- No, yo no soy así. -Hermione se acercó a él, apoyando ambas manos en los brazos de él, rodeando sus músculos y apretándolos en un intento de llamar su atención. Había desesperación en su voz, y Ron sintió unos tremendos deseos de abrazarla.- Por favor, Ron, por favor... -suplicó Hermione contrariada por la actitud del pelirrojo._

 _ _¿Por qué no hace nada? ¿Por qué no me abraza? ¿No ve que estoy sufriendo?,__ _pensó Hermione._

 _Ron se mantuvo estático todo el tiempo que pudo. La fuerza de sus manos prensadas amenazaba con romper sus propios huesos. Apretó los dientes del mismo modo, ahogando un gruñido. Respiraba de manera apenas audible, como si estuviera acechando a su presa en su forma de león. Ningún sonido salía de su dirección mientras observaba a Hermione desmoronarse delante suyo. Esa pequeña mujer se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición._

 _\- A la mierda. -masculló antes de envolver el pequeño cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio._

 _No podía culparla por algo que escapaba de su entendimiento._

 _Como tampoco podía culparse a sí mismo por sucumbir a ese nuevo sentimiento que poco a poco se iba haciendo un hueco en su interior._

 _Hermione estrelló su rostro contra el pecho de él, caliente, musculado, poderoso. Sintió los brazos de Ron rodear su cintura, constriñéndola en su abrazo de oso. Cerró los ojos mientras absorbía el olor de su cuerpo y sentía los pausados latidos de su corazón contra su oído. El pelirrojo pasó repetidamente las palmas de sus manos por la espalda de ella, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con un ritmo cadencioso, acompasado. Sintió como ella se relajaba entre sus brazos, como sus hombros dejaban de estar en tensión. Hermione movió la cabeza para poder mirarlo desde su posición. Subió una mano a la mejilla de él, dura, fría, rígida. Su rostro seguía siendo perfecto; los labios delineando una fina linea recta con pequeños indicios de barba bordeándolos; la nariz recta, con las fosas nasales dilatadas; y sus ojos azules mirándola con una intensidad capaz de enviar descargas a todo su cuerpo._

 _Ron también la miraba._

 _Aquel rostro ovalado, de piel blanca, suave y perfecta; aquellos labios rojos y abultados, que se entreabrían para dejar pasar el aire que salía de sus pulmones; aquella nariz pequeña y respingona; sus mejillas enrojecidas por el lloro, el calor y el deseo; y aquellos ojos grandes, almendrados, de color ámbar. Sus ojos eran siempre lo que más le llamaba la atención. Había una vulnerabilidad en ellos que le rompía el alma y hacía que el instinto de protegerla arraigase más fuerte en su interior._

 _A su lado estaba perdido; los límites no existían; ni los recuerdos de su torturada vida. Eran sus ojos los que derribaban los muros que había construido a su alrededor._

 _Hermione se puso de puntillas, ahora con ambas manos en su rostro, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Pero no los besó; tan solo los rozó para que él saliera de su inmovilidad. Ron dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, llenándola con su aliento a alcohol, frutas y madera. Bajó la cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la de ella._

 _¿Qué estaban haciendo?, se preguntó._

 _La desesperación que se había adueñado del cuerpo y de la mente de Hermione era palpable en toda su esencia. No entendía por qué aquella revelación le había afectado tanto y le había hecho tanto daño. De alguna forma Ron tenía que estar equivocado. Ella no podía ser ese ser sobrenatural que tan solo arrastraba destrucción y muerte a su paso. Como le había dicho la primera noche, ella era una mujer normal y corriente, satisfecha con su trabajo de médico y su monótona vida. Tenía que tratarse de un error. Ella no podía ser la destructora de quién hablaban todos esos libros._

 _Ron la agarró con más fuerza, pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo, y se maldijo por haber provocado las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y se estrellaban contra su piel. Bajó la cabeza, miró su boca y, mandando todo al diablo, la besó. Aplicó toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Lamió sus labios salados por el rastro de las lágrimas antes de abrirse paso y reclamar la posesión de su lengua. Hermione se rindió con placer a aquel inesperado acto del pelirrojo._

 _\- Ven conmigo. -dijo Ron apartándose abruptamente; extendió una mano y esperó a que ella la tomara._

 _\- ¿Adonde? -preguntó Hermione, pero no recibió respuesta._

 _El pelirrojo tiró de su agarre y desandaron el camino que los llevó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. Volvió a besarla de nuevo allí, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo hasta que chocó contra el colchón. Solo entonces Ron rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos. Subió su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda de ella, posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios hinchados, y esperó. Hermione besó primero la yema del dedo y después movió la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano. Enlazó los brazos alrededor de la nuca de él y se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrándolo en el proceso. El cuerpo de Ron era pesado y apenas le dejaba espacio para respirar, pero no tenía pensado decírselo. Abrió las piernas para que su unión fuera más estrecha y bajó las manos por la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo._

 _Ron se deleitaba con el sabor y el roce de sus labios, con sus manos enterradas en los rizos castaños diseminados por la cama. Abandonó su boca y depositó besos de mariposa en su cuello, justo donde la vena yugular destacaba sobre su piel. Hermione subió las manos hacia las sábanas mientras le facilitaba el camino. Subió las caderas cuando vio que la intención de él era quitarle los pantalones, y volvió a acogerlo en su abrazo cuando regreso a la pasión de sus labios. Gimió cuando sintió una mano de él colarse por debajo de su camiseta negra._

 _En lo concerniente a Ron, había llegado a la conclusión que era mejor no hacerse demasiadas preguntas._

 _Necesitaba tocarle._

 _Quería quemarse con el fuego que manaba de su piel._

 _Bajó las manos hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón y forcejeó con el botón para desabrocharlo. Después con mano experta bajó la cremallera y dejó que su mano se perdiera en su interior. Acarició su sexo expuesto gracias a la falta de ropa interior y sintió como él se estremecía. Apretó con delicadeza y se ayudó con sus piernas para bajarle los pantalones. Mientras, Ron besaba y amasaba sus pechos arrancándole gemidos y enviando escalofríos a recorrer todo su cuerpo._

 _Algo había cambiado, pensó Hermione._

 _No se movían igual que la primera vez._

 _Ron gruñó en respuesta a sus caricias y retornó a la seguridad de sus labios._

 _ _¿Qué me estás haciendo?__ _, se preguntó._

 _¿Sería cierto que tenía entre sus brazos al ángel destructor de la Humanidad?_

 _De una cosa estaba seguro: sería su perdición._

 _Pero por el momento..._

 _Ron agarró su miembro palpitante y lo guió hacia el interior de ella. Ambos gimieron y comenzaron un vaivén acompasado de embestidas. Hermione rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas, consiguiendo que la penetración fuera más estrecha. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de aire mientras Ron fijaba sus ojos azules en su rostro enrojecido. Quería grabar ese momento en su memoria; recordar la expresión de su rostro cuando la poseía. Hermione levantó las manos y se ayudó de sus hombros para bajar la cabeza de él y estrellar sus labios con los suyos._

 _Acabó pronto, como todo lo bueno._

 _Ron salió de su interior cuando aún palpitaba e Hermione se dio la vuelta para dejarle espacio en la cama. Pegó su espalda a su cuerpo desnudo, disfrutando el calor que de él irradiaba. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo rodear su cintura y tirando de ella. Con el trasero pegado al sexo de él, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a un duermevela donde nada que no fuera ellos dos existía._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida._

 _Pero cuando despertó, se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron interrogándola. Al parecer, mientras soñaba había cambiado de postura y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Durante una fracción de segundo creyó percibir un ápice de vulnerabilidad en la mirada del pelirrojo, pero fue tan fugaz que la hizo dudar. Acercó su rostro al de él y apoyó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla._

 _\- ¿Por qué me tocas cuando nadie más lo ha hecho en setecientos años? -preguntó Ron tomándola por sorpresa._

 _\- Porque me lo permites. Porque me gusta tocarte._

 _\- No me puedo permitir...esto. -dijo Ron abarcando las figuras de ambos con una mano._

 _Se levantó dejándola sola en la cama y desapareció pasillo arriba._

 _Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro._

 _Ron era un ser más atormentado de lo que ella sería jamás._


	7. Paraíso oscuro

__**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Solete, me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo por aquí. Un besote!**__

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Paraíso oscuro.**_

 _Pasaron los dos días siguientes en tranquila comunión. Aunque había algo que inquietaba a Hermione. Ron no había vuelto a tocarla y no se acercaba a ella más de lo necesario. El pelirrojo había adoptado un semblante taciturno, y a menudo lo sorprendía hablando solo en las sombras del refugio. No es que en ningún momento hubiese tenido la posibilidad y la esperanza de conocerlo bien, pero Hermione esperaba un poco de cortesía por su parte. Al fin y al cabo, eran las dos únicas personas allí, y ella le había confiado su vida sin restricciones. Había creído palabra por palabra todo lo que él le había dicho sin pedirle ninguna prueba. Además, ahora que habían pasado los días, qué importaba que ella fuera el llamado ángel violeta. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer daño a nadie, por mucho que unas profecías dijeran lo contrario._

 _Lo cierto es que la actitud de Ron le dolía._

 _Y estar a su lado sin poder tocarle...eso era lo peor...y lo más desconcertante._

 _Hermione podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel cuando estaban juntos. Veía como él se tensaba cuando ella invadía su espacio con la excusa más tonta que encontrase. Había pasado por alto su mal humor, sus contestaciones basadas en gruñidos y que la dejase sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Había visto como él adoptaba su forma animal y se paseaba por el perímetro de la finca con elegancia y ferocidad. Se había pasado las noches en vela, agudizando el oído por si escuchaba algún ruido fuera de lugar. Pero todo era turbadoramente normal._

 _Aquellos días también le proporcionaron tiempo para pensar._

 _Desde la aparición de Ron era como si hubiera dejado su vida en suspenso._

 _Ignoraba como Harry y Luna se habrían tomado su desaparición. Estaba especialmente inquieta con la reacción del moreno. Siempre se había mostrado protector para con ella, siendo su apoyo en los malos momentos y su compañero en los buenos. Quería a Harry con amor fraternal, incondicional. Y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, no podía contar con él._

 _Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón. Había hecho del salón su guarida, puesto que era donde más a gusto se sentía, rodeada de libros. Le ofrecían calma incluso en medio de la tormenta. Pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura de ninguno de ellos. Además, ¿para qué quería leer lo que estaba viviendo en la vida real? Su vida se había convertido en el argumento de un libro paranormal. Se sentía indefensa, vulnerable y sola. Se abrazó el cuerpo con ambos brazos y suspiró. Tal vez había hecho mal en confiar ciegamente en el pelirrojo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que bajo esa fachada de Dios griego no se encontrase su psicópata?_

 _ _Pero recuerda que es un león,__ _se dijo a si misma._ _ _Es un maldito león.__

 _Eso si que no había forma de falsificarlo._

 _Ni el más brillante de los ilusionistas podría realizar un truco tan perfecto._

 _Sin embargo, la actitud distante de él era la que volvía una y otra vez a su mente para atormentarle. Se levantó del sillón y fue a mirar por la ventana. El refugio se encontraba en el centro justo de una finca de cientos de hectáreas. No había nada en el horizonte, tan solo el campo verde, libre de árboles o hierbajos. Alguien tenía que cuidarlo a menudo, pensó. Pero ella no había visto a ningún otro ser humano en los cuatro días que llevaba allí. Apretó los labios en una mueca de desaprobación cuando vio a Ron. Volvía desnudo de una de sus escapadas leoninas. Se fijó en la potencia de su cuerpo robusto y musculado, en como se marcaban los abdominales en su vientre, en la fuerza de sus zancadas contra la hierba._

 _ _¿No podría haber dejado un fardo de ropa a mano?,__ _se preguntó._

 _Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la desnudez de él y se llevó una mano al pecho para acallar los latidos de su corazón._

 _ _O bien podría haber esperado a llegar al porche para cambiar de forma,__ _razonó._

 _\- Lo hace para provocarme. -dijo en voz alta mientras se apartaba de la ventana.- Para atormentarme._

 _Volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro._

 _Cuando escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta principal, se dio la vuelta deliberadamente para no verlo. Aunque durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sintió la presencia de él a su espalda. Había algo en el aire que no era el mismo cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca. Y el calor, de repente tenía un calor abrasador que subía desde los pies hasta sus mejillas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ella también podía jugar a la indiferencia. Si Ron pensaba que..._

 _–_ _¿Has averiguado algo más en los libros?_

 _Hermione dio un respingo._

 _La pregunta de Ron la había pillado por sorpresa._

 _Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba. Tal y como lo había imaginado. Completamente desnudo, con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y el otro cayendo inerte al lado de su cadera. El sudor del ejercicio animal rodaba por su piel arrancando destellos plateados. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que recordaba y la miraban con perspicacia. Si no fuera por su alma oscura, Hermione habría jurado que disfrutaba poniéndola en esa posición._

 _\- ¿Es que no puedes ponerte algo de ropa?_

 _\- Estoy bien así. -cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, marcando los músculos._

 _ _¡Pues yo no!__ _, quiso gritarle ella._

 _\- No has contestado a mi pregunta. -insistió el pelirrojo._

 _\- No. No he encontrado nada más que lo que dice ese estúpido libro que me enseñaste el otro día. -ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no tener que verlo y dejar de sentir esas punzadas en su bajo vientre. Se mordió el labio inferior aprovechando que él no podía verla y exhaló un suspiro._

 _\- Bien. Voy a darme un ducha. -dijo Ron antes de desaparecer del plano._

 _\- ¡Arrgggg! -exclamó Hermione dando un puñetazo contra el respaldo del sillón._

 _Si había algo que la sacaba de sus casillas era la condescendencia._

 _Sintió unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él y decirle cuatro cosas. Es más, se levantó con tal intención y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el pasillo. Luego recordó que el pelirrojo estaba desnudo y que eso no le hacía ningún bien a su mente. Así que se paró en seco y se llevó las manos a las caderas con frustración. Como un perro apaleado, se dio media vuelta y volvió al salón. Miró la mesita de centro donde seguían desparramados los libros que habían consultado el primer día y otros que ella había ido sacando. Estaba cansada ya del tema de los ángeles, de las criaturas de la noche y de ese peligro inminente que parecía haber desaparecido._

 _Decidió salir al porche delantero y disfrutar brevemente de los rayos de sol._

 _Necesitaba sentir algo de calidez contra su piel, se dijo._

 _Salió haciendo el menor ruido posible y mirando por encima del hombro, como esperando a que el pelirrojo saliera del baño y la acorralase de nuevo dentro. Seguramente se haría valer de sus gruñidos y bufidos. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso e Hermione respiró hondo al sentir como el aire puro inundaba sus pulmones._

 _ _Bueno, podría haberme invitado a dar una vuelta por la finca,__ _pensó._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _Ron gruñó contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño._

 _Aquella mujer conseguía exasperarlo de muchas maneras, aunque solo fuera por respirar._

 _Y Ron era muy consciente de cuando Hermione respiraba. Sus oídos sensibles y agudos eran capaces de percibir cada uno de sus suspiros, cada uno de sus sollozos, cada uno de sus intentos de ralentizar el latido de su corazón. Ella creía que no le importaba; que no le prestaba atención. Pero estaba muy equivocada. Cada día que pasaba Ron era más consciente de su presencia, de lo que provocaba en su interior. Parecía que habían perdido la razón por la que estaban allí juntos. Él llevaba cientos de años luchando contra las sombras y sabía ser paciente, aguardar el momento idóneo. No se tragaba esa falsa paz que parecía llenarlo todo. Esos días de gracia que estaban teniendo pronto llegarían a su fin._

 _Se detuvo a pensar en su familia durante un minuto._

 _Sentía que les estaba fallando, decepcionando; y si él fuera otro, le habría afectado. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que sabía que había un abismo entre su familia y él. Tan solo Ginny parecía tener la capacidad de romper aquel muro que se había construido a su alrededor después de lo ocurrido con Lavender._

 _Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Lavender._

 _Se apartó de la puerta y abrió la mampara de la ducha. Accionó el grifo del agua fría y rápidamente comenzó a salir por la alcachofa en forma de cascada que había en el techo. El contacto del agua fría contra su piel caliente hizo que sus hombros tensionados se relajaran. Sintió como poco a poco cada músculo de su piel se abandonaba a una cómoda flacidez. Apoyó ambas manos contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

 _Hermione tenía la culpa._

 _No entendía cómo aquella mujer era capaz de despertar esa clase de deseos en él._

 _ _Pero es la que está llamada a ser la destructora,__ _se dijo._

 _Y él era un cazador maldito._

 _Se lo había dicho el oráculo y él nunca lo había olvidado._

 _En el fondo, Lavender le había puesto las cosas más fáciles a la hora de alejarse de su familia y de todo ser que le importara._

 _ _Es mejor estar solo,__ _se dijo._

 _Porque dejar que alguien le importase lo más mínimo, era abrir la puerta a la debilidad, y él no podía permitirse tener ninguna debilidad._

 _ _Pero Hermione...,__ _pensó de nuevo y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba la imagen de la castaña. Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con una erección y la tensión recorriendo, de nuevo, cada parte de su anatomía._

 _Dio un puñetazo contra las baldosas de la ducha y sintió como estas se partían por la mitad y la sangre manaba de su puño derecho. Lleno de rabia, metió la cabeza debajo de la alcachofa y aguantó hasta que sintió que los pulmones estuvieron a punto de reventar. Apartó la cabeza de golpe, escupiendo el agua que se le había acumulado en la boca. Ni siquiera la sensación de estarse ahogando había podido eliminar de su mente la rabia y el deseo que sentía. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, con sus cabellos largos nublándole la visión. Tenía que contenerse, mantener encerrada a la bestia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue zigzaguear en el mar de sus recuerdos._

 _Apretó las manos con fuerza y dejó escapar un gruñido/rugido que hizo que el cristal de la mampara temblara. Una sensación de amargura lo invadió y atenazó los pocos sentimientos que aún persistían en su corazón. Tenía que rebobinar y volver a ser el mismo ser feroz, indisciplinado, letal. Por segunda vez en su vida había dejado que una mujer lo desviara de su camino, no habría una tercera, se dijo._

 _El cazador volvería con más fuerza que nunca._

 _Se enfrentaría a sus demonios._

 _Extinguiría todo sentimiento._

 _Cumpliría su misión._

 _Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el recuerdo de Lavender haría el resto._

 _Cerró los ojos y sintió como la traición nutría de fuego sus venas y de acero los músculos de su cuerpo._

 _ _Lavender Brown__ _ _era__ _ _la__ _ _chica__ _ _más__ _ _bonita de la aldea, la hija del jefe. Se había enamorado de ella nada más verla en el__ _ _día de la cosecha. Actuando con la inocencia de sus solo 326 años, Ron se había acercado a ella y le había regalado__ _ _una__ _ _manzana__ _._ _ _Ella__ _ _había__ _ _coqueteado__ _ _con__ _ _él__ _,_ _ _moviendo su cabello negro de un lado a otro, acercando su cuerpo al__ _ _de__ _ _él__ _,_ _ _dejando__ _ _que__ _ _él__ _ _oliera__ _ _el__ _ _perfume__ _ _a lavanda de su piel.__ _ _Había ignorado las órdenes de su padre de que no se acercara a ningún miembro del clan nuevo. ¿Pero como resistirse a la belleza del chico de los cabellos de fuego?__

 _ _Ron se había sentido subyugado por su belleza. Era la primera vez que alguien del sexo opuesto le prestaba atención y le sorprendía que ella le hubiera escogido a él. Siempre había sido el hermano menor, el inmaduro, el que fantaseaba por las noches con un mundo libre de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. A menudo pasaba su tiempo libre jugando con su hermana pequeña, aislados en su unión fraternal. Y para él era nuevo ese deseo que crecía en su estómago y mandaba mariposas a través de su garganta.__

 _ _Habían compartido besos y caricias en la oscuridad, cuando todos los demás estaban dormidos. Habían mantenido su romance en secreto durante días, semanas y meses. Él la había hecho suya y ella lo había hecho a él. Se habían fundido como uno solo con la firme promesa de mantenerse fieles hasta el final. Y Ron había caído más y más hondo en su hechizo; tanto que había descuidado sus obligaciones para con su pueblo. Pero no le importaron ni los azotes ni las reprimendas que recibió por su insubordinación. Él no quería ser ningún guerrero de ningún ejército. Además, no había razón alguna para ello.__

 _ _Habían pasado 450 años desde el último ataque de Lord Voldemort.__

 _ _Y su gente, en vez de disfrutar de aquella rara paz, lo único que hacía era prepararse para una batalla que no terminaba de llegar.__

 _ _Ron no quería saber nada de eso.__

 _ _Su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo y su vida pertenecían a Lavender.__

 _ _Sin embargo, mientras volvía de uno de sus encuentros amorosos, el pelirrojo rumiaba y sospesaba el último paso que haría de su unión completa, perfecta, inamovible...para siempre.__

 _ _Tenía que contarle a Lavender lo que era, resolvió con convicción.__

 _ _Y esa fue su perdición.__

 _Ron arremetió un nuevo puñetazo contra las baldosas. Sentía una rabia inmensa provocada por el recuerdo de Lavender. Por culpa de su estupidez y de su inmadurez, la Sociedad sufrió la mayor masacre de su historia. Era una carga que llevaba y llevaría durante toda su existencia. La sangre manaba de su puño izquierdo y teñía el agua que se estancaba a sus pies. Pero Ron no sentía dolor alguno y cuando un nuevo acceso de rabia le sobrevino, se lió a puñetazos contra la pared. Izquierda...derecha. Izquierda...derecha. Siguió así durante varios minutos, hasta que sus manos dieron contra la tubería y tuvo que parar. No había conseguido reducir su rabia; lo que necesitaba era una buena pelea. Una donde no le importase si su contrincante moría o vivía._

 _Pero estaba atrapado allí con Hermione, se recordó._

 _Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse._

 _Había pasado toda su vida adulta intentado compensar el error que había cometido con Lavender, aun a sabiendas que nada de lo que hiciera podría traer de vuelta las vidas perdidas. Y se había dado contra un muro una y otra vez. Sus padres lo toleraban y respetaban como guerrero, pero se había abierto una brecha ante ellos. Y sus hermanos...bueno, tan solo Ginny podía encajar en aquel apelativo. De nada servían las batallas que había librado y ganado, los planes del enemigo que había desecho, las aportaciones militares y estratégicas que había procurado._

 _Lo soportaban porque era el mejor guerrero de todos ellos._

 _Porque lo necesitaban para ganar esa guerra contra el mal._

 _Pero hasta el sabía que todo tenía un tope._

 _Un solo error más le valdría el destierro total._

 _Le habían enviado a una misión peligrosa, prácticamente a ciegas. Todos habían subestimado a la criatura que había sobrevivido al ataque de un airitech. La misma que se paseaba de un lado a otro del porche en aquellos momentos. Pensaron que al ser una mujer joven él lo tendría fácil. Pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que el cazador pudiera tener algún resquicio de sentimientos en su interior. Que su alma castigada iba a encontrar descanso entre los brazos de aquella criatura._

 _Sentía que les había fallado al entregarse a Hermione._

 _Podía imaginar la mirada reprobatoria de su padre; el asco en los ojos de su madre; la indiferencia en todos y cada uno de sus hermanos._

 _Y se sintió tremendamente solo y maldito._

 _A veces ocurría._

 _Todas las mentiras que se contaba para poder conciliar el sueño todas las noches...a veces no funcionaban._

 _Salió de la ducha y se envolvió la cintura con una toalla. El agua seguía goteando de sus cabellos rojos cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su mirada azul era dura, apenas dos renglones en su rostro. Las fosas nasales dilatadas, fracasando a la hora de contener su rabia, su deseo y su tristeza. La boca entreabierta, enseñando los dientes del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo en su forma de león. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración acelerada._

 _No quería estar allí._

 _Quería alejarse de Hermione todo lo posible._

 _Pero había hecho una promesa._

 _Prometió que averiguaría qué o quién era aquella criatura...y lo había hecho._

 _Hermione era el ángel violeta, por mucho que ella se negase a aceptarlo._

 _El destino de la Humanidad estaba en sus manos._

 _Y el era el elegido para contenerla, para matarla si fuera necesario._

 _Sintió como el torrente de lava que recorría su cuerpo bullía ante este último pensamiento._

 _\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? -preguntó al viento._

 _Abandonó el baño como una exhalación, haciendo temblar los tablones de madera del suelo. Se detuvo unos segundos para cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien, no podía evitarlo. La observó sentada en los escalones del porche, con el sol arrancando destellos dorados de sus cabellos castaños. Las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada contra el poste de la barandilla. Todo parecía tan normal y tan bucólico..._

 _Ron salió por la puerta de atrás, dejó caer la toalla de su cintura y se abandonó a su forma animal._

 _El león rugió al ser liberado._

 _El humano se refugió en el abandono._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _Cansada de esperar, Hermione volvió a entrar en la casa. Se sorprendió al notar que todo estaba en completo silencio, como si ella fuera la única persona del lugar. Caminó de puntillas, por si acaso. Sabía que Ron estaba de mal humor y no quería darle ninguna excusa para que lo pagase con ella. Pero aquella rutina estaba a punto de volverla loca. En la cocina cogió una cerveza de la nevera y dio un largo trago. Se apoyó contra el mármol, cruzando un brazo sobre su cintura y cerró los ojos. Volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido durante los últimos días y sintió como una piedra se aposentaba en su corazón._

 _Su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma._

 _Ron la había cambiado._

 _Había hecho que sentimientos largamente reprimidos salieran al exterior. Jamás pensó en ella como una mujer fogosa o deseable. Pero cuando se miraba en los ojos del pelirrojo era todo lo que veía._

 _Salió de la cocina y recorrió el resto del refugio._

 _Estaba sola._

 _Ron se había marchado._

 _Respiró hondo y volvió al salón. Aquella habitación se había convertido en una jaula de oro para ella. Miraba de reojo los libros esparcidos por todos lados. Eran un continuo recordatorio del por qué de su presencia allí. Cuando sus ojos caían sobre las páginas abiertas una sombra de tristeza se colaba en su mirada. Seguía pensado que aquello no era real, que ella no era ningún ser alado con poderes sobrenaturales. Y mucho menos que tenía la vida de la Humanidad en sus manos._

 _Se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó su piel ligeramente._

 _Tal vez lo que necesitaba era volver a su casa, con su gente, a su trabajo en el hospital. Dar una nueva perspectiva a todo aquel asunto que la había metido en las fauces del león. A veces se sentía tan constreñida allí escondida que le costaba respirar. Tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño como antes y había cogido la costumbre de levantarse de madrugada y ver amanecer sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación._

 _Se sentó en el sofá y dio cuenta del resto de la cerveza._

 _ _Esto es una locura,__ _pensó._

 _Definitivamente, Ron estaba loco y ella aún estaba peor por haberle seguido hasta allí y haberse creído toda aquella historia._

 _ _Pero es un león,__ _le repitió la voz de su cabeza._ _ _Eso no puedes negarlo.__

 _Dio un manotazo contra la superficie tapizada del sofá._

 _\- ¡Mierda! -exclamó en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.- ¿No querías emoción en tu vida? ¡Concedido! Podrías montar tu propio parque de atracciones...o hasta un circo. Y ahora además hablas sola. Perfecto para ser el ángel destructor de la Humanidad._

 _Rió con amargura mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y apartaba el cabello de su frente._

 _Si no salía de allí terminaría por perder el juicio._

 _Durante las dos siguientes horas no hizo otra cosa que pasearse de un lado a otro del refugio esperando que Ron regresara de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Eso le dio tiempo a aclarar sus ideas y a hacer todo lo posible por apartar el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo de su mente. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, contó hasta veinte y fue al encuentro de Ron._

 _\- Ron, ¿cuánto más tiempo vamos a estar aquí? -preguntó Hermione entrando en lo que había empezado a llamar la "sala de reflexión", por las largas horas que pasaba allí el pelirrojo.- Necesito mis cosas...y mi trabajo...y mis amigos. -se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No puedo abandonar mi vida así como así. Tarde o temprano la gente empezará a hacer preguntas._

 _Ron tardó varios minutos en contestar._

 _\- Que las hagan. -dijo al fin volviendo a su sesión diaria de mil flexiones._

 _Hermione dio un paso al frente, traspasando la puerta y entrando en el espacio de él. Se cruzó de brazos, cansada de aquella actitud borde y distante. Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón; hacerle ver como eran las cosas desde su posición. Para ella todo era nuevo y sentía que no contaba con el apoyo suficiente. Se plantó delante de él, interponiendo sus pies en el camino de su cuerpo._

 _\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea normal desaparecer en tu comunidad, pero no en la mía._

 _\- No, en la tuya es normal ser carne de cañón para el mal y sus aliados. -dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y subiendo sus manos hasta sus caderas. Su respiración pausada contrastaba con las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su rostro y por su pecho._

 _\- ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione perdiendo los nervios._

 _\- Solo trato de protegerte de ti misma y de protegernos a todos de paso. Si tu no lo puedes ver...-se movió hasta un lateral donde tenía una botella de agua y una toalla. Bebió con tranquilidad y se colocó la toalla sobre los hombros._

 _\- Estoy segura de que tiene que haber otra manera. -dijo ella exhalando un suspiro._

 _\- Tú y tu forma de pensar tan humana, tan positiva, tan...irreal. -dijo Ron con un toque de amargura en su voz.- ¿Crees que no me estoy saltando ninguna norma por ti? ¡No sabes quién soy!_

 _Hermione guardó silencio, sospesando lo que él acababa de decir. Seguramente tenía razón, pero estaba tan enfadada con él y tan sobrepasada por la situación,_

 _\- Y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago. -el pelirrojo lanzó la toalla contra el suelo y salió crispado de la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas por el pasillo y volvió.- ¿Quieres marcharte? ¡Pues vete!_

 _Se alejó de nuevo por el pasillo, dejando a una Hermione indefensa y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho._


	8. Un disparo en la oscuridad

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Como ya me lo habéis preguntado varias, Harry saldrá en la historia, pero próximamente. Un besote!**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Capítulo 8: Un disparo en la oscuridad.**_

 _\- ¿Todavía estás aquí? -preguntó Ron mirando a través de las sombras._

 _La pequeña figura de Hermione se encontraba agazapada contra el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. No había podido conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo había intentado. Su discusión con el pelirrojo aún pesaba en el ambiente. Era la primera vez que ella se había atrevido a poner en duda las razones por las que estaba allí. Pero siempre había sido una persona libre; desde que abandonó el orfanato se afanó en labrarse una carrera para no depender de nadie y ser completamente libre. Y no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; y mucho menos la velocidad con la que se estaban produciendo los acontecimientos._

 _Ron no parecía entender eso._

 _Hermione levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, manteniendo su silencio. Esperaba una explicación por su parte y una disculpa también. Se había sentido como una estúpida cuando él había abandonado la "sala de reflexión" y la había dejado allí con la palabra en la boca._

 _Eran dos personas demasiado diferentes, pensó._

 _\- Quiero volver a casa. -dijo Hermione después de varios minutos._

 _Sintió como el ambiente se tensaba._

 _\- No estás siendo realista. -prosiguió.- No soy tonta. Sé lo que he visto, aunque no pueda explicarlo. Quiero decir que eres mitad hombre mitad león, o como quiera que funcione eso. Y también soy consciente de que existen extrañas criaturas nocturnas. Además de ese ángel caído, Lord Voldemort. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en todo eso. No es mi guerra, no es mi mundo._

 _Ron permaneció en silencio, sospesando las palabras de Hermione._

 _Ella tenía razón en una cosa: no estaba siendo realista. Por que si se hubiera tomado en serio desde el principio su misión y no hubiera dejado que el deseo le nublara el juicio, ella estaría ahora dentro del recinto de la Sociedad, custodiada por sus mejores guerreros. Y él sería libre para volver a su vida de soledad y agonía, de bagaje continuo en busca de aquellos que amenazaban a la Humanidad. En su lugar, tenía delante a una mujer que no se dejaba doblegar con facilidad, que ponía en duda todos sus esfuerzos por protegerla y que hacía que su entrepierna cobrase vida cada vez que lo miraba con aquellos ojos dorados sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo._

 _¿Cómo hacer entender a alguien ajeno los problemas a los que se enfrentaban?_

 _Sobretodo si no quería desvelar demasiado de si mismo en el proceso._

 _De hecho, aquella era otra línea que había traspasado con creces: Hermione sabía más cosas de él en cinco días que la mayoría de sus congéneres durante siete siglos._

 _Y aquello le ponía en un estado de vulnerabilidad que no le gustaba nada._

 _A su mente volvió, fugaz, el recuerdo de Lavender._

 _Ya tendría que haber vuelto a la Sociedad Subterránea y entregado su informe. Pero por el contrario, seguía allí, confinado por voluntad propia, junto a una criatura que no era capaz de ver más allá de su racionalizada mente. ¿Merecía la pena correr todos esos riesgos? ¿Dejar a su gente desprotegida? ¿Arriesgarse a un castigo peor que la muerte...al destierro? Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que ella tenía razón. Aquella no era su guerra; los miembros de la Sociedad no eran su gente. Ella era un personaje nuevo en la película de su vida._

 _Ron ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Hermione mantenía su perfil obstinado mirando hacia arriba, directamente hacia sus ojos azules. Con la boca entreabierta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho acentuando la redondez de estos. Esperaba a que él dijera algo, pero no era capaz de adivinar que respuesta la satisfaría. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que tenía que alejarse de ella durante un tiempo._

 _Si, eso era lo necesitaba._

 _Tiempo para deshacerse de fuera lo que fuera que ella le hacía sentir._

 _Tiempo para matar esas emociones que él creía perdidas para siempre._

 _Tiempo para poner sobre aviso a su gente, prepararlos para el combate y volver a ser el cazador despiadado que había sido durante los últimos siglos. Sin atenerse a ninguna regla, dejando la desolación allá por donde pisaba, anulando cualquier atisbo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho._

 _Ese era él._

 _Y había estado a punto de olvidarlo por culpa de ella._

 _A la mierda si era el ángel violeta, azul o multicolor._

 _La Humanidad ya le debía demasiados favores._

 _\- ¿No piensas decir nada? -preguntó Hermione tras observarlo durante varios minutos. Había visto como su rostro pasaba por infinidad de fases: confusión, enojo, dolor, enojo, resignación, confusión, enojo. Había sido como ver un catálogo de expresiones humanas._

 _\- Si no puedes entender que estás aquí por tu seguridad...no tengo nada más que decir. -dijo Ron en un tono tan bajo que Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlo.- Vete, si eso es lo que quieres._

 _\- Pe-pero...-abandonó su sitio en el banco de la ventana y caminó hacia él. Se detuvo a un metro escaso, invadiendo su espacio a propósito. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no tocarlo, conteniéndose, reprimiéndose.- ¿Entonces ya está?_

 _\- ¿Qué esperas que haga, Hermione? Eres libre, no puedo retenerte._

 _\- ¿Y todo eso de que hay una guerra en ciernes, de que yo soy un ángel, de que...todo eso ya no importa?_

 _\- Tú misma lo has dicho: no es tu gente, no es tu guerra. -Ron dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y del perfume embriagador de su piel. Tenía que pensar como el cazador que era, no como un hombre, se recordó._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -insistió ella avanzando y levantando las manos para tocarlo. Su piel era caliente al tacto, los músculos de sus brazos contraídos, fuertes, duros.- ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma conmigo?_

 _Ron bajó la cabeza para mirarla, siendo plenamente consciente de su pequeña figura._

 _\- Algo ha cambiado, lo sé. Pero no quieres decírmelo. -Hermione continuó hablando._

 _ _Por el amor del cielo, ¿es que no hay forma humana de hacer callar a esta mujer?,__ _pensó el pelirrojo._

 _\- Soy un guerrero. -repitió.- No puedo tener puntos débiles. Y tú...tú haces que pierda la concentración._

 _\- ¿Así que lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido es alejarme de ti?_

 _\- No te confundas, Hermione. Esto...-señaló los cuerpos de ambos con un movimiento de mano-...esto que hay entre nosotros es solo atracción. Necesidad pura y dura._

 _Hermione parpadeó confundida._

 _¿Acaso intentaba decirle...?_

 _\- ¡Pues claro que es solo atracción y deseo! -exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Acaso piensas que porque me has proporcionado un par de orgasmos ya eres el amor de mi vida? No soy tan débil como crees._

 _Ron se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta._

 _Aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo._

 _No estaba acostumbrado a que las féminas se comportaran de ese modo con él, y mucho menos a permanecer impasible ante sus arranques. Pero Hermione provocaba demasiadas sensaciones nuevas que él pensó que jamás sentiría. Como ese hormigueo en la sangre que le instaba a dejarse llevar y lanzarse sobre ella. O la facilidad con la que su entrepierna cobraba vida cuando la veía morderse los labios o entreabrir la boca._

 _\- Has puesto en duda mis intenciones. -dijo para salir del paso mientras desviaba la mirada a cualquier otro lado que no fuera ella, su rostro, su cuerpo y su esencia._

 _\- Perdone usted, oh, gran guerrero. -Hermione se llevó las manos a las caderas y ladeó la cabeza.- No estás acostumbrado a que te repliquen, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No; nadie ha vivido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. -reconoció Ron._

 _\- Seamos razonables. No puedes soltarme todo ese rollo, todo ese nuevo mundo del que no tenía ni idea y esperar que lo acepte sin ninguna rabieta de por medio._

 _\- No te entiendo._

 _\- ¿Es que piensas que soy tan estúpida como para poner en peligro a los pocos que me importan? Hay cosas que todavía no sé cómo explicarlas, y eso de que soy un ángel y todo eso de una guerra tenebrosa...-mientras hablaba iba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo.- Lo único que sé es que me han atacado cuatro veces y tú me has salvado tres de ellas. ¿Qué te dice eso?_

 _\- Que yo tenía razón y tú estás siendo poco razonable. -dijo Rondándose la vuelta para mirarla._

 _\- ¡No! ¿Es que no sabes nada de mujeres? Bueno, claro, viviendo en una Sociedad llena de guerreros como dices... No te imagino gastando tu tiempo en comprender a las mujeres._

 _\- Si te digo la verdad, eres la mujer con la que más he hablado en toda mi existencia._

 _\- Eso es un poco triste, ¿no crees?_

 _\- No necesito que me psicoanalices. -Ron volvió a cambiar de talante y a recuperar su máscara fría._

 _\- Te has autoproclamado el rey de los atormentados, como si no hubiera en el mundo gente tan jodida o más que tú. -rió ella echándose hacia atrás._

 _\- Yo no soy rey de nada. -se apresuró a decir él._

 _\- Ya, ya, eres un guerrero y un león y todo eso. -declaró Hermione quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Solo dime una cosa: ¿estás dispuesto a sentarte conmigo y explicármelo todo con tranquilidad? No puedo abandonar mi vida y todo lo que he conocido porque a un tío que acabo de conocer se le han cruzado los cables._

 _\- Eres demasiado peligrosa para ti misma, ¿lo sabes?_

 _\- Ya, ya, por eso de que soy el ángel exterminador de la Humanidad, ¿no?_

 _\- No. Porque no te callas ni debajo del agua, eres demasiado curiosa y tienes un lengua entrenada._

 _\- ¡Ja! -exclamó ella a modo de triunfo._

 _\- ¿Entonces te quedas?_

 _\- Alguien tiene que seguir atormentándote, ¿no?_

 _\- ¡Ja! -dijo él copiando la expresión de ella._

 _No sabía qué pensar, estaba totalmente descolocado. De todos los escenarios posibles, aquella inesperada e irreal conversación no habría aparecido ni en un millón de años. De verdad pensaba que ella se marchaba enfadada, furiosa, defraudada. Suponía que que haber pasado siglos provocando esos sentimientos a los de su alrededor, si que había tenido un efecto secundario en él. Le costaba confiar en todo aquel que no fuera él mismo. Y era cierto lo que le había dicho: era la mujer con la que más tiempo había hablado en toda su existencia. Y eso viniendo de una persona que tenía más de mil años...era tiempo. No lo admitiría, pero empezaba a gustarle el talante combativo y la personalidad alocada que ella poseía._

 _Pero seguía teniendo un problema: cada vez que miraba su rostro tenía ganas de besarla._

 _Ron formó sendos puños con las manos y respiró hondo. El ejercicio había fortalecido su cuerpo, pero había dejado sus músculos en tensión. En el pasado, para vencer esa tensión se habría lanzado al ring de boxeo clandestino más cercano. En el presente, eso estaba fuera de toda lógica y discusión. Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea en su rostro de mármol. Sus ojos azules eran como antorchas de fuego con el único objetivo de quemarla._

 _La deseaba._

 _Hermione lo miraba con los brazos aún en sus caderas; sus ojos dorados se iban oscureciendo poco a poco. Se concentró en respirar, en el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar. Sintió como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y una ráfaga de aire caliente le acariciaba la piel. Aún quería hablar con él sobre todo lo ocurrido, sobre cómo funcionaba eso de ser un ángel, sobre los peligros a los que se enfrentaban, sobre cómo solucionaban el_ _ _pequeño__ _ _detalle__ _de su ausencia en su vida normal. Pero no podía concentrarse, pensar, si él seguía mirándola de aquella forma. Le había dicho que no pensaba que fuera el amor de su vida, y era verdad. Sin embargo, no iba a ser estúpida y negar lo evidente._

 _Lo deseaba._

 _Se asfixiaba._

 _De repente, hacía mucho calor en la habitación y a ella le costaba respirar con normalidad. Movió una mano frente a su rostro para darse algo de aire. El movimiento hizo que sus rizos castaños bailasen como si fueran los hilos de una marioneta. Sentía las mejillas enrojecidas, calientes. Tragó saliva lentamente y entreabrió la boca para acaparar más aire._

 _Aquello fue su perdición._

 _Porque Ron salvó el espacio que les separaba en dos zancadas y se lanzó sobre ella. Atrapó sus labios con ansia, ferocidad y hambre. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, alzándola con los brazos alrededor de la cintura para tener mayor acceso. Hermione gimió contra su boca, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza, acercándolo más. Tomó impulso y enrolló las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ron. Este se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y reculó hasta que su espalda dio contra el banco de la ventana. Se dejó caer lentamente sin soltar a Hermione en ningún momento. Las manos de ella apretaron sus hombros y bajaron hasta colarse por debajo de la camiseta negra. Enseguida las palmas de sus manos se encontraron con su abdomen duro y siguieron subiendo hasta sus pezones erguidos. Sus caricias eran pura lava contra la piel del pelirrojo. Ron se adueñó de su labio inferior y tiró con fuerza hasta que ella gimió. Apretó los cachetes de su trasero acercándola más, si aún era posible, a su cintura. Gruñó contra su boca pidiendo acceso para su lengua; e Hermione gustosa se lo dio._

 _Comenzaron un vaivén cadencioso, frotando sus sexos por encima de la ropa, dejando escapar suspiros. La temperatura corporal de ambos subía por momentos y gotas de sudor bañaban sus frentes. Ron abandonó su boca para recorrer con la lengua su cuello, dejando trazos de saliva por doquier. Siempre terminaba pensando lo mismo: aquella mujer tenía algo que no sabía explicar, algo que hacía que la sangre hirviera en sus venas. Perdido entre sus brazos y sus caricias era capaz de olvidar hasta su nombre. Y lo mismo le pasaba a ella, que terminaba pasando de víctima a verdugo cuando se trataba de corresponder a sus besos._

 _Pero en todo momento ardiente tiene que haber un ápice de cordura..._

 _\- Para, para. -dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza en busca de aire. Respiraba entrecortadamente y podía sentir entre sus piernas el efecto que su cuerpo tenía sobre el pelirrojo. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Miró a Ron a los ojos, que la observaban confundido.- No podemos seguir haciendo esto._

 _\- ¿Es que no te gusta? -preguntó él también molesto. Mantenía las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de ella, pero sin moverlas._

 _\- No es eso. Claro que me...gusta. -Hermione se bajó del regazo de Ron y comenzó a caminar por la habitación._

 _\- ¿Entonces? -espetó él apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Hermione se volvió para mirarlo y creyó percibir el momento en que el fuego era substituido por el hielo en sus ojos azules.- No te entiendo._

 _\- Créeme, yo tampoco. -murmuró la castaña.- Es que...si queremos que esto funcione, si queremos formar un equipo contra el señor tenebroso ese...no podemos solucionar todos nuestros problemas con sexo._

 _\- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices._

 _Ron se levantó, plantándose con los brazos cruzados delante de Hermione. La castaña se mordió los labios y movió las manos nerviosa. Ni ella misma entendía qué le había entrado, por qué le había dicho que parara. Se llevó de nuevo la mano a la frente y la dejó allí durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo y revaluó su situación. Estaba en una situación en la que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio habría dicho que no. Solo había que mirar a Ron: sus ojos tremendamente azules, sus labios carnosos, su nariz peleona, su cabello rojo fuego, su cuerpo semidesnudo, con aquellos brazos anchos, fuertes, duros, su pecho con todos los abdominales marcados y unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su piel. Estaba completamente loca por rechazar aquello._

 _ _Loca de remate,__ _le dijo la voz en su cabeza._ _ _¿Pero se puede saber que haces, Hermione? ¿Es que te llueven los dioses todos los días o qué? A ver como arreglas esto y vuelves al tema.__

 _\- Tienes razón, olvídalo. -dijo finalmente, pero no se movió de su espacio._

 _\- Hermione..._

 _\- Es que...estoy confundida, ¿vale?_

 _\- Umm...creía que habíamos acordado que esto no era más que deseo y necesidad._

 _\- No es eso lo que me confunde. -confesó la castaña._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- ¿Te importa si lo dejamos por esta noche? -Hermione se abrazó la cintura con ambos brazos._

 _\- Está bien. -aceptó Ron derrotado._

 _El pelirrojo emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, con la plena intención de dejarla a solas. Seguía sin entender los motivos por los que ella le había rechazado cuando minutos antes la había encontrado tan dispuesta. Nunca había tenido una compañera femenina, así que para él todo aquello era como caminar por arenas movedizas. No sabía en qué momento del camino se hundiría, como le había pasado esa noche. Quizás ella tenía razón y habían pasado demasiado deprisa de discutir a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro. ¿Pero no era así como se solucionaban las cosas normalmente?_

 _Él, al menos, solo conocía dos métodos posibles: la violencia y el sexo._

 _Había tenido cientos de años para perfeccionar el primero._

 _Y en cuanto al segundo...bueno, mejor no entrar en eso precisamente ahora._

 _Hermione era la perfecta imagen de la vulnerabilidad, allí de pie en medio de la habitación. Aun le costaba normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. La visión de Ron siempre la ponía nerviosa. Miró de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche: eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Afuera todo era oscuridad y silencio. No quería estar sola, no quería hacer frente a la noche sola. ¿Pero qué opción tenía? Miró de nuevo a Ron y respiró hondo._

 _Nunca se había tomado por una persona miedosa..._

 _\- Ron...-lo llamó cuando él ya tenía un pie fuera-...¿te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche?_

 _Hermione sintió como el calor de arremolinaba alrededor de sus mejillas._

 _¿Estaba siendo demasiado imprudente?_

 _Ron se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando con la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos._

 _¿Le estaba pidiendo que durmieran juntos?_

 _\- Eh...-comenzó a decir titubeando._

 _\- Olvídalo. -dijo ella apresuradamente.- Es una tontería. Tendrás cosas mejores que hacer que vigilar mi sueño._

 _\- Hermione..._

 _\- No, no. -insistió la castaña.- No debería haberte dicho nada. Y menos después de...de lo ocurrido esta noche._

 _\- No tengo por costumbre dormir con nadie. -se justificó el pelirrojo._

 _\- Lo sé. -se pasó ambas manos por el rostro.- Buenas noches, Ron._

 _Ron se demoró unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, incómodo, indeciso._

 _\- Buenas noches, Hermione. -dijo al fin y abandonó la habitación sintiendo como la frustración recorría su cuerpo._

 _Una vez sola, Hermione se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Tumbada mirando al techo en la oscuridad, se sentía como una completa estúpida por haberle pedido que se quedara con ella. Tendría que haber sabido que su respuesta sería negativa. Ron era un ser más complejo de lo que ella pensaba; a menudo lo veía luchar consigo mismo o cambiar de opinión de repente. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón y se removió con hastío una lágrima rebelde que bajó por su mejilla derecha. Cada vez más sentía que se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se arrebujó entre las sábanas._

 _Ron decidió salir a pasear bajo el aire fresco de madrugada. Se sentía extraño, confundido y frustrado. Tres sentimientos humanos que no había tenido el_ _ _placer__ _de experimentar...hasta que conoció a Hermione. Se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto para echarlo hacia atrás. Había visto el anhelo y la anticipación en los ojos de ella, y después la decepción cuando él no supo qué contestar. Había vivido con la decepción sobre su persona durante prácticamente toda su vida; se movía bien sumergido dentro de ella. Desde el principio se profuso forjar su corazón contra comentarios, miradas y gestos. Y lo había hecho bien...hasta que conoció a Hermione. No entendía por qué dejaba que le afectase de esa manera._

 _Dio un zarpazo a la hierba que crecía alta junto al camino y siguió caminando._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ _Corría descalza entre la hierba, su cabello castaño suelto se agitaba con cada zancada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su espalda y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Se estaban acercando. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría del pecho. Bajó la vista hasta sus pies y chasqueó la lengua al ver la sangre. Aceleró el paso luchando contra el dolor. Se estaban acercando. Tenía miedo; un pájaro sobrevoló el campo y se escuchó un disparo. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? Se estaban acercando. Siguió corriendo; se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la hierba y se impulsó para levantarse. Un latigazo recorrió toda su pierna izquierda cuando se enderezó. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia sus pies. Parecía un esguince. Se estaban acercando. Volteó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Tenía que seguir corriendo, tenía que huir de allí, de ellos. Escuchó otro disparo y el miedo atenazó su corazón. Se estaban acercando. Del cielo cayeron llamas, del suelo brotaron lianas. Se enrollaban en sus pies, trepaban por sus tobillos. Y ella volvía a caer. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo. Tenía que seguir luchando. ¿Donde estaba Ron? Se estaban acercando. Se levantó, forcejeó con las lianas, corrió unos metros. Una luz cegadora la detuvo. Estaba en el centro de un círculo. Se llevó una mano en forma de visera a la frente. No conseguía ver nada. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo. Avanzó unos pasos; un disparo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ya estaban allí. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en desplegar sus alas tal y como Ron le había enseñado. ¿Donde estaba Ron? Otro disparo. Los tenía delante, aunque no pudiera verlos. Un rugido perforó la noche. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y a otro, esperando ver al león abalanzarse sobre ella. Otro rugido. El foco se movió. Se llevó las manos a la boca, derrotada. Una jaula, un león. Ron atrapado. Otro disparo. Ron en el suelo, la sangre saliendo de su pecho y cubriendo su pelaje rojizo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del animal. Dorado y amarillo. Parpadeos. Una lágrima solitaria abandonando su cueva. Derrotada. Atrapado. Otro disparo. Un grito. Los tenía delante. No podía verlos. Un grito, un lamento, un sollozo. ¿Quién gritaba? Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Sus gritos eran lo único que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche.__

 _\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Ron! ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en la almohada, todavía perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y sentía que le faltaba el aire para respirar.- ¡Noooo! ¡No le hagáis daño, no le hagáis daño, por favor! ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ronnnnnnnn!_

 _Ron entró en tromba en la habitación, con todos los sentidos de su cuerpo alerta. Escaneó la habitación con su mirada felina; dejó salir las garras preparado para el combate; olisqueó el ambiente en busca de alguna presa. Pero allí no había nadie. A sus fosas nasales sólo llegó el perfume de la piel de Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando aún de esa tensa calma. En la cama estaba la castaña. Retorcía su cuerpo como si la estuvieran torturando. De su boca salían ruiditos incomprensibles. Ron se acercó un poco más hasta que pudo verle la cara por completo. Estaba sufriendo, estaba llorando en sueños. Y era su nombre el que salía de sus labios._

 _\- Ron...Ron...-el tono cada vez era más bajo y lastimero, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza._

 _Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo varias veces. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de ella. Acarició su piel con la yema de sus dedos con movimientos lentos, acompasados. Hermione poco a poco dejó de sollozar y abrió los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces, reconociendo el rostro que tenía delante. Tan sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Pero ver aquellos ojos azules fue suficiente para que se abalanzara sobre su cuello. Apretó con fuerza los brazos y dejó escapar un gemido._

 _Había tenido una pesadilla._

 _Se apartó del pelirrojo y se quedó mirando sus ojos azules en silencio. Con la respiración aún acelerada, se sentía demasiado expuesta. Ron levantó un brazo y le colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja, sin decir nada. Podía sentir su otra mano en su espalda, subiendo y bajando, trazando patrones sin sentido, sobre su piel. La estaba tranquilizando, a su manera reservada. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él y pidió con sus manos que sus brazos la envolvieran._

 _\- Era una pesadilla. -explicó al cabo de unos minutos.- Me perseguían...y yo corría y corría...pero ellos me alcanzaban. Tú...tú...ellos te tenían en una jaula. A ti...al león. No podías salir, no podías ayudarme. Y te disparaban. Ellos te disparaban...y yo sentí como si todas las cosas bellas del mundo perecieran contigo._

 _Ron no dijo nada, pero estrechó el abrazo con el que la tenía envuelta._

 _Sintió rabia contra el subconsciente de ella que le había hecho sufrir mientras dormía._

 _Sintió rabia contra su familia por haberle mandado a aquella misión sin contarle toda la verdad._

 _Y sintió rabia contra si mismo por no haber estado a su lado, por no haber cedido a su pedido y haberse acostado a su lado._

 _Apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella._

 _Dejó escapar un suspiro._

 _La transformación había comenzado._


	9. La promesa de un inmortal

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ya he arreglado el capítulo anterior donde se me colaba un nombre ajeno a la trama. Gracias por el aviso, solete :P Espero que este capítulo os guste. Un besote!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Capítulo 9: La promesa de un inmortal.**_

 _Hermione se despertó con los rayos de sol opacando su mirada. Se llevó una mano a la frente, en forma de visera, y pestañeó varias veces. Ladeó la cabeza para comprobar que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Suspiró y estiró su cuerpo de diferentes maneras para desentumecerlo. En los brazos de Ron se había quedado dormida y había podido descansar sin soñar. No se arrepentía que haberlo llamado, de haber reclamado su presencia en su cama; pero ahora, con la claridad del día, sentía que se había comportado de un modo infantil y caprichoso. No era la primera vez que sufría pesadillas, ni sería la última. Y Ron no estaría siempre a su lado para acallar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sintió un pinchazo al pensar en que llegaría un día en que no volvería a ver al pelirrojo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a él; a sus silencios, a su presencia corpulenta, a sus ojos azules observándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, a esa forma que tenía de fruncir el entrecejo cuando estaba confundido, incluso hasta a sus respuestas hoscas y que para ella no tenían ningún sentido._

 _Se medio incorporó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y recogió las rodillas contra el pecho. Aquella extraña relación que se había establecido entre los dos la tenía desconcertada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a saberlo todo, a tenerlo todo controlado. Y ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que no sabía ni quién era. Y parecía que a cada nueva hora descubría algo nuevo. Todavía no había asimilado que había tenido sexo con un desconocido cuando habían sido atacados; o estaba luchando contra la atracción que sentía por Ron cuando él se había convertido en un león delante de sus ojos; o cuando habían regresado a su apartamento y él le había dicho que era el ángel violeta. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos._

 _Sexo, ataque, león, ataque, sexo, ángel violeta, ángel destructor, sexo, rabieta, casi sexo, pesadilla._

 _Has vivido más emociones en una semana que en tus treinta años de vida, querida. Le dijo la voz de su cabeza. Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?_

 _\- Lo primero de todo, necesito respuestas. -dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular.._

 _Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza hasta donde estaba la mochila que el pelirrojo había llenado con prisa en su casa. Arrugó la nariz al comprobar que allí no había ropa que pudiera llevar delante de él. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y giró la cabeza hacia la butaca que había en un rincón. Su vestido amarillo estaba allí tirado, sucio y arrugado. Imposible volver a ponérselo. Siguió rebuscando hasta dar con unas braguitas y unos tejanos cortos. Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano y cogió la camiseta negra que había junto a su vestido._

 _Era de Ron._

 _Olía a Ron, pensó llevándosela a la nariz._

 _Se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación._

 _Por el pasillo, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y dio un respingo al sentir el suelo helado bajo sus pies. Caminó de un lado a otro, asomándose en cada habitación, pero ni rastro del pelirrojo. Ya estaba a punto de rendirse y volver al salón cuando reparó en una pequeña puerta cerrada. Casi le había pasado desapercibida si no hubiera sido por la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta. Llamó varias veces con los nudillos antes de abrirla. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Delante suyo tenía media docena de pantallas de ordenador, cada una enseñando un perímetro diferente de la finca. Además, de otros muchos artilugios informáticos que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que eran ni de para qué servían. En el centro del escritorio, estaba sentado Ron con un portátil y escribiendo sin parar. De su persona salían sonidos entre humanos y animales._

 _\- Ron...-lo llamó Hermione entrando del todo a la habitación._

 _Él no contestó enseguida, si no que siguió tecleando concentrado._

 _\- Ron...-repitió la castaña._

 _\- ¿Si? -preguntó él sin girarse a mirarla._

 _\- ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Buscar información útil._

 _En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la impresora que había al otro lado del escritorio no cesaba de escupir hojas escritas por delante y por detrás._

 _¿Información de quién?, se preguntó._

 _\- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. Se fijó en que ella llevaba su camiseta negra y alzó las cejas en señal de reconocimiento.- ¿No tenías ropa suficiente?_

 _\- No. Porque alguien hizo mi maleta a toda prisa y no me dio tiempo a revisarla. -respondió alzando el mentón._

 _\- No importa. Te queda bien._

 _\- Me queda grande._

 _\- Porque eres muy pequeña._

 _Se quedaron unos segundos observándose en silencio._

 _\- Yo...quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche. -se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada mientras hablaba.- No se qué me pasó. Quiero decir que soy una mujer adulta, no suelo reaccionar así por una pesadilla. -añadió sonrojándose. Odiaba que él tuviera ese efecto en ella con solo sentir que la miraba._

 _\- Eso es porque no era una pesadilla. -dijo Ron volviendo su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Tecleó un par de nombre y movió el ratón de manera eficiente._

 _Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño._

 _¿Había escuchado bien?_

 _\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó al cabo de varios minutos en los que él siguió trabajando como si nada.- ¿Qué has dicho?_

 _\- Lo que sucedió anoche...lo que viste, lo que sentiste, no era una pesadilla. -replicó el pelirrojo con impaciencia en la voz. A veces le costaba recordar que Hermione era nueva en su mundo,_

 _\- Pero... ¿entonces qué era?_

 _\- Una visión._

 _\- Una visión. -repitió Hermione pausadamente. Respiró hondo tres veces y se levantó como un resorte. Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, obligando a Ron a interrumpir su tarea y prestarle atención.- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora tengo visiones?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- ¡Ja! -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Esto no tiene ningún sentido._

 _\- Forma parte de tu condición de ángel. -explicó Ron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Esa es tu explicación? Todo se resume a que soy un maldito ángel._

 _\- Hermione...-alargó un brazo para detenerla en su paseo, pero ella se lo impidió._

 _\- No, no, no. Soy un maldito ángel que tiene visiones y que va a ser el responsable de acabar con la Humanidad. No puedes pedirme que lo acepte así como así, sin preguntas, sin rabietas, sin...nada._

 _\- Hermione...-volvió a decir Ron con algo parecido a la dulzura en su voz._

 _\- Lo siento. -dijo ella poniendo sus dos manos entre los dos.- Ayer te pedí que tuvieras más paciencia conmigo. Recapitulemos. Necesito escucharlo todo desde el principio. -pidió sentándose de nuevo junto a él._

 _Demasiado juntos, dijo la voz de su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Te importaría...? -preguntó moviendo la mano derecha hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo._

 _\- No te entiendo. -dijo este clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro encendido de ella._

 _\- Arrggg. -exclamó ruborizándose aún más.- No puedo concentrarme si te tengo tan cerca. -bajó la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo.- Me distraes; estás demasiado cerca. -añadió señalando sus rodillas pegadas._

 _\- Ah, eso. -dijo Ron con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios; el primero en cientos de años._

 _\- Si, eso. ¿Me puedes dar espacio o no?_

 _\- Claro. -se levantó y caminó hasta la otra punta de la habitación donde había un sofá de cuero negro.- ¿Es suficiente espacio para ti? Aunque también podrías haberte sentado tú aquí desde el principio._

 _Bien, Hermione. Tú sigue alejando al único hombre que se te ha acercado en meses. Lo haces genial, querida._

 _\- Hmmm. -refunfuñó ella apretando los dientes._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _\- Todo._

 _\- Eso nos llevaría todo un tiempo que no tenemos._

 _\- Pues hazme un resumen._

 _Vio como Ron cambiaba de postura y dejaba escapar un gruñido. Muy propio de él, pensó, cuando tenía que hacer algo que no le gustaba._

 _¡Ja! Así sabrá cómo me siento yo la mayor parte del tiempo, se dijo._

 _\- ¿Realmente es necesario todo esto, Hermione? ¿No crees que estás siendo...?_

 _\- ¿...poco razonable? -terminó ella por él.- No. de hecho, esto siendo más que razonable, además de paciente, cooperante y amigable. -añadió con una sonrisa forzada._

 _\- ¿Amigable? ¿Es así como llamáis ahora al sexo los jóvenes?_

 _\- Estás graciosillo hoy, eh Ron. -se llevó una mano a la cadera.- No creí que fuera posible._

 _\- Puedes añadirlo a tu lista de novedades de esta semana._

 _\- Ron...-dijo tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa._

 _\- Bien. Para resumir: hace miles de años unos ángeles se rebelaron contra Dios. Este los expulsó del Cielo y los envió al Infierno. Cuatro de ellos lograron escapar. A lo largo de todo este tiempo, tres han perecido, dejando a Voldemort como único señor tenebroso. Para combatir a estos ángeles caídos, Dios creó a los de mi raza; no somos humanos, pero tampoco somos inmortales. -explicó con voz monótona de profesor de universidad._

 _\- Vale. Así que tú y tu sociedad de guerreros estáis para pararle los pies a Voldemort._

 _\- Más o menos, si._

 _\- Y tienes más de mil años._

 _\- Si._

 _\- Pero no eres inmortal._

 _\- Exacto._

 _\- Supongo que entonces eso te hace solo tremendamente viejo._

 _\- ¿Ahora quién se hace la graciosa?_

 _\- ¡Ja! -exclamó ella utilizando su expresión favorita.- ¿Y donde entro yo en esta historia tan fascinante?_

 _\- Tú eres otra de las creaciones de Dios._

 _\- Anda, mira que bien._

 _\- Ya viste lo que decían los libros. Eres la elegida para..._

 _\- ¿...destruir la Humanidad? Qué honor más negro._

 _\- Iba a decir para enfrentarte a Voldemort y derrotarlo para siempre, pero...si. También corremos el riesgo de que destruyas la Humanidad en el proceso. Nunca antes ha existido un ángel violeta. Nuestra gente lleva esperándote y temiéndote siglos._

 _\- Supongo que no tengo la mejor carta de presentación para que me presentes a tus padres, ¿eh?_

 _\- Mis padres son precisamente una de tus mayores amenazas, junto a Voldemort, claro._

 _\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione confundida.- Creía que era lo que estabais esperando._

 _\- Llevamos cientos de años de tensa paz. Desde la última guerra, Voldemort permanece en paradero desconocido. No lo interpretes mal, pero nadie quiere ser el responsable de que se sacrifiquen cientos de vidas. Y mis padres ya son muy mayores y..._

 _\- No quieren que nadie los salve, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No si eso significa romper la "paz"._

 _\- Pero...no existe tal paz, ¿verdad?_

 _\- No. Ya te he dicho que ellos no viven el problema como tú o como...yo. -carraspeó y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas.- Yo salgo cada noche de la Sociedad y me enfrento a los esbirros de Voldemort; he visto morir a decenas de compañeros. He visto cosas y he vivido peligros que jamás llegarás a adivinar. Y sé que algo se está cociendo en La Caverna del Diablo._

 _\- ¿La Caverna del Diablo?_

 _\- Donde se esconde Voldemort. No sabemos donde está. -se apresuró a añadir al ver que ella abría la boca para hablar._

 _\- Pero entonces... ¿por qué tus padres querían que me encontrases antes que Voldemort y...? -conforme iba hablando, Hermione se dio cuenta de la respuesta y se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¿Tus padres me querían muerta? ¿Por qué?_

 _Ron se levantó comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro._

 _Para él era muy difícil aceptar que sus padres le habían mentido, que lo habían utilizado para su propio provecho._

 _\- He estado investigando. Como ya te he dicho, eres única en tu especie._

 _\- Lo que toda chica quiere oír. -murmuró la castaña._

 _\- Hasta tu ataque en el tren, eras una humana normal y corriente. Ignoro como Voldemort se enteró de quién eras. Pero mandó al airitech para confirmarlo. El ataque no tenía como fin matarte._

 _\- Pues menos mal, me quedo más tranquila. -repuso Hermione con ironía.- Supongo que consiguió lo que quería._

 _\- Si. Y tuvo que ser entonces cuando mis padres y sus consejeros idearon este absurdo plan. Me mandaron matarte porque sabían que yo nunca fallo, que no hago preguntas y que ejecuto las órdenes._

 _\- Y sin embargo, aquí estamos._

 _\- Si._

 _\- No irás a matarme ahora, ¿no?_

 _\- No, claro que no. -contestó él con rapidez._

 _Una rapidez que los sorprendió a ambos._

 _\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?_

 _\- Seguir buscando información y seguir ocultos todo el tiempo que podamos._

 _\- Es decir, que sigo sin poder moverme de aquí. -dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua con fastidio._

 _\- Acabamos de descubrir que sobre tu persona pesa una nueva amenaza. -explicó Ron levantándose y caminando hacia ella.- Y ahora mismo, lo único que se interpone entre los planes de mis padres y Voldemort somos este refugio y yo._

 _\- Lo siento. Sé que estás arriesgando mucho para protegerme y ayudarme. Pero es que...-Hermione se levantó y se lo quedó mirando-...todo esto da un miedo atroz cuando consigo ponerlo todo en perspectiva y convencerme de que es real._

 _\- Es real, Hermione. -el pelirrojo le cogió sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó._

 _\- Voy a empezar a cambiar, ¿verdad? Sea lo que sea que Voldemort accionó en mi mente, voy a cambiar._

 _\- Si. Tu transformación en ángel acaba de empezar._

 _\- ¿Y si no quiero ser un ángel? ¿No podríamos marcharnos a una playa paradisíaca y escondernos ahí para siempre?_

 _\- Es un poco tarde para eso._

 _\- No quiero que nada cambie, Ron. -dijo Hermione abrazándose al torso del pelirrojo. Él envolvió su pequeña figura con sus brazos, pegándola a su piel todo lo humanamente posible. Apoyó su barbilla contra el cabello de ella y cerró los ojos._

 _\- Las cosas van a cambiar, Hermione. Pero tenemos que seguir buscando información para que lo próximo no nos pille de sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? -se apartó ligeramente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? Tienes muchas cosas que asimilar._

 _\- Tienes razón. -dijo ella recomponiéndose._

 _\- ¿Puedes repetir eso? -pidió él ladeando la cabeza.- Lo de que tengo razón. Es la primera vez que me lo dices._

 _\- No juegues conmigo, león. -exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa; se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo._

 _Ron se quedó unos segundos donde estaba, de pie, inmóvil, recuperándose del tacto de su piel. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle; se había tomado las cosas mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. No era estúpido. Sabía que la postura en la que se encontraba la castaña era de lo más incómoda. Los dos navegaban por aguas desconocidas rumbo hacia lo desconocido. Pero tenía que reconocer que había aceptado su destino con mucha entereza, al menos de momento. Porque aún habían muchas cosas que escapaban de su entender y que pondrían a prueba su fortaleza y su paciencia. Ron maldijo una vez más a sus padres por habérsela jugado de esa manera._

 _El león rugió con impaciencia en su interior._

 _Debería aprovechar el relativo tiempo que les quedaba en el refugio. Estaba seguro de que las alarmas ya habrían saltado en la Sociedad Subterránea y que mandarían a un escuadrón en su búsqueda. No se lo había dicho a Hermione, pero él también corría más peligro regresando a su casa que huyendo en la superficie. Era la primera vez en la historia que el líder de los Fianna desobedecía las órdenes del Consejo. Las consecuencias serían importantes y ejemplares._

 _Ron sabía que sus días en el mundo estaban contados._

 _Así que... ¿qué mejor manera que pasarlo ayudando al ángel destructor de la Humanidad?_

 _Chasqueó la lengua al pensarlo._

 _Siempre le ocurría cuando juntaba la palabra destrucción y Hermione._

 _No tenía ningún sentido._

 _Pero nada de lo ocurrido durante la última semana lo tenía._

 _Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y lo echó hacia atrás; caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con sigilo. Le gustaba trabajar solo y en silencio. Durante siglos el silencio había formado parte de su vida y aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva característica del mundo que le envolvía. Hermione, especialmente, no tenía el silencio entre sus muchas virtudes. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. En el ordenador aún parpadeaba el resultado de su última búsqueda sobre los ángeles caídos._

 _Él también estaba cambiando._

 _Lo sentía en su mente y en su corazón...hasta en la forma de comportarse del león._

 _Aquella misión lo estaba cambiando._

 _Hermione lo estaba cambiando._

 _No dejaba de repetirse que nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Y por supuesto, nunca había encontrado a una compañera sexual con la que se compenetrara tan bien y que hiciera hervir la sangre en sus venas. Desde el principio no había tenido sentido la forma en que sus cuerpos se habían sentido atraídos el uno por el otro. La pasión que había brillado en sus ojos, el deseo que se había apoderado de sus bocas y sus manos. Ron luchaba continuamente contra las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya de nuevo. Pero no sería apropiado, se dijo. Tenían que aprender a trabajar juntos y el sexo no podía estar entremedias._

 _El león volvió a rugir enardecido por sus pensamientos humanos._

 _Y no era solo su conexión sexual lo que le atraía de ella._

 _En los últimos días, Hermione había demostrado que también podía ser divertida y visceral, una compañera con la que hablar, sentirse escuchado, acompañado, comprendido. Ron jamás había tenido eso; y ahora que sabía que existía, lo anhelaba todo el tiempo._

 _Solo es necesidad pura y dura, se dijo. Eres un león. Los leones no tienen sentimientos. Deja de pensar en ella y ponte a trabajar._

 _Y eso hizo._

 _Se sacudió todos los pensamientos sobre la castaña y volvió su atención hacia la pantalla y hacía todos los posibles frentes que se pudieran abrir en el perímetro del refugio. Necesitarían mucha más información de la que tenían si querían: 1. sobrevivir a la transformación, 2. aprender a manejar el poder de la destructora, 3. mantenerse alejados de la Sociedad Subterránea y de Voldemort, 4. seguir vivos._

 _Hermione se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo durante el resto del día. Solo abandonó su habitación para coger algo de comer de la cocina. Y ni eso logró aplacar su ansiedad. Tenía mucho que asimilar, como le había dicho Ron. Y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Todas las cosas que él le había contado contenían suficientes sobresaltos para toda una vida. Se movió de un lado a otro en la cama, notando el cuerpo agarrotado y las extremidades frías. Ladeó la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Empezaba a anochecer en el horizonte. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el porche. El suave viento nocturno le ayudó a despejarse._

 _¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?, pensó._

 _\- Así que ahora tienes visiones, Herm. -se dijo mientras se abrazaba la cintura con los brazos.- Visiones en las que el único hombre que te ha atraído lo suficiente en los últimos meses y que te está ayudando, a su manera, a descubrir todo esto...muere._

 _Apoyó el cuerpo contra la barandilla del porche y suspiró._

 _\- Oh, Dios mío. -exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.- Ron va a morir._

 _Abandonó corriendo el porche y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde lo había dejado esa mañana. El pelirrojo seguía en el mismo sitio, concentrado en el texto que aparecía en la pantalla del portátil. Giró la cabeza para mirarla cuando sintió su presencia junto a la puerta._

 _\- Acabo de caer ahora. Si lo de anoche fue una visión y no una pesadilla... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Vas a morir! -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enterrándola bajo los rizos castaños._

 _\- Tarde o temprano todos morimos, Hermione. -dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro.- Y yo he vivido más de mil años. Tiempo más que suficiente..._

 _\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser la responsable de que te mueras!_

 _\- Hermione..._

 _\- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Me voy a convertir en una asesina! -se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada.- No quiero matarte, Ron. No...no..._

 _\- No eras tú quién disparaba en tu visión. -repuso él con tranquilidad. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

 _\- Pero yo los traía hasta ti. Yo... -levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.- Van a ser tus propios congéneres, ¿verdad? Tu familia y tus compañeros. Porque desobedeciste sus órdenes. Porque no me mataste._

 _\- Hermione...-volvió a decir él pese al enfado de ella._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me mataste? -le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Porque sentí que si te mataba todas las cosas bellas del mundo perecerían contigo. -contestó él parafraseando lo que ella había dicho sobre él la noche anterior. Levantó una mano hasta la mejilla de ella y cubrió sus lágrimas con su piel. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y respiró hondo._

 _\- Ron...-dijo Hermione al cabo de varios minutos.- No quiero ser la razón por la que perezcan miles de millones de personas. No lo soportaría. Y tampoco quiero..._

 _\- Eh, no pienses en ello._

 _\- Lo siento, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Si me atrapan, si tus padres o Voldemort me cogieran...me usarán en su propio beneficio o me matarán. No debes permitir que ninguna de esas dos cosas ocurra. No...no quiero morir, pero tampoco podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que soy una asesina. Prométeme que..._

 _Ron sintió una oleada de náuseas ante la idea de perderla._

 _Bajó la cabeza para mirarla y cogió sus manos entre las suyas como había hecho esa mañana._

 _El sol del atardecer arrancaba destellos dorados de sus cabellos castaños a través de la ventana._

 _\- Te prometo que yo mismo pondré fin a tu existencia si eso llega a ocurrir. -le dijo mirándola con intensidad._

 _\- ¿Harías eso por mí? -preguntó Hermione apretando sus manos unidas._

 _\- Si._

 _Y justo en ese momento, Ron supo que aquello era mucho más que simple supervivencia._

 _Hermione era importante para él._


	10. La rebelión de Ginny

**¡Hola a tod s!**

 **Por fin llego con un nuevo capítulo de esta intensa historia. Siento muchisimo no haber actualizado antes, por motivos personales me he mantenido fuera del mundo "Harry Potter" durante un tiempo. Pero ahora ya he vuelto y espero poder actualizar dentro de poco esta historia que provoca tantas cosas diferentes en mi interior.**

 **¡Un besote!**

 **Disclaimer: todos los derechos son de nuestra querida J.k. Rowling, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 10: La rebelión de Ginny.**

Ginny Weasley golpeó con saña y fuerza a su contrincante. Poco importaba que se tratase de un muñeco de plástico relleno de espuma y que en su rostro siguiera brillando el cordón de una sonrisa. La pelirroja volvió a pelear y puño tras puño consiguió hacer que, aquel invento de su hermano para que se entrenasen los Fianna más jóvenes, terminase en el suelo de la colchoneta. Estaba furiosa y en una tensión continua. El lugar en el que se había visto puesta tras la marcha de Ron no le agradaba de ninguna de las maneras. Ella no tenía madera de líder, no quería ser una líder. Y bien era sabido por todos que los guerreros Fianna de la Sociedad Subterránea no querían ser comandados por una mujer. Especialmente una que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, podría vencerlos a todos. Se miró los puños rematados en tiras elásticas. Aun a través de ellas podía ver pequeños círculos de sangre en la zona de los nudillos.

Cerró los ojos fuerza y volvió a encerrar en su interior al animal que pugnaba por salir. Cada vez le costaba más mantener su forma humana, sobretodo en el estado de furia continua en el que se encontraba. Le dolía la cabeza de intentar idear una forma de ayudar a Ron. Las cosas en la sociedad se estaban poniendo feas y difíciles por momentos. Había una tensión inusual en el ambiente y comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que fuera lo que fuera que había encontrado Ron, no había sentado nada bien a los ancianos y a los mayores. Y mucho menos a su familia. Se quitó con desgana las tiras de sus manos y las arrojó a un rincón. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido inequívoco de la campana que señalaba el atardecer. Pronto sería completamente de noche y volverían a estar a merced de las extrañas criaturas que habitaban en la ciudad. Se acercó a uno de los laterales y cogió una toalla del suelo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y el rostro y salió con brío hacia el pasillo principal. Como líder de los Fianna, una de sus labores era organizar las guardias durante la noche.

El sonido de sus pasos contra el suelo de piedra producía eco en las paredes.

Cerca de sus habitaciones se encontró con su doncella. Alix parecía nerviosa y tenía la cabeza gacha. La vena yugular de Ginny comenzó a temblar en su cuello, como siempre que intuía que algo relacionado con Draco se avecinaba. No era estúpida. Sabía lo que su doncella sentía por la retorcida serpiente y, aunque no lo aprobaba, no podía evitar sentir lástima por Pansy. Esta se retiró el cabello negro y largo de la cara para poder mirar a su señora a los ojos, como sabía que le gustaba. Sin embargo, mantuvo las manos retorcidas en su regazo.

 _-_ ¿Qué ocurre, Pansy? -preguntó en un tono que exigía una respuesta rápida. Se llevó una mano hacia el amuleto de ópalo negro que pendía de su cuello y apretó la gema con fuerza.

\- Requieren su presencia en el Gran Salón. Se está produciendo una asamblea.

\- ¿Una asamblea del consejo de ancianos? -inquirió ladeando la cabeza y sintiendo como gran parte de su cabello se iba hacia un lado. Frunció el entrecejo y añadió.- ¿Se puede saber porqué no se me ha avisado antes?

\- Lo siento. Yo acabo de enterarme. -respondió la doncella bajando la cabeza.

\- Supongo que detenerme a darme una ducha sería inapropiado. -afirmó chasqueando la lengua. Se dio la vuelta, dio dos pasos de nuevo hacia el pasillo central y se detuvo.- La próxima vez procura enterarte antes.

\- Si, si. -Pansy volvió a bajar la cabeza y con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente en el pecho esperó a que su señora desapareciera en el laberinto de pasillos subterráneos que conformaban la guarida.

\- Ah, y Pansy…supera de una vez por todas lo de Draco. Te harás un favor a ti misma y al resto. -añadió la pelirroja en un tono más duro del que pretendía.

No estaba siendo justa con su doncella, pero en la situación en la que ella estaba… ¿quién lo era con nadie? Además la historia de Draco y Pansy llevaba dando vueltas por los pasillos desde hacía más de doscientos años. Ya iba siendo hora de que Pansy aceptara que no había sido más que un entretenimiento de la serpiente. Los cuentos de hadas no existían, ella lo sabía muy bien. No se trataban más que de una sarta de mentiras que habían creado los humanos normales y corrientes para consolarse en sus desgraciadas vidas y tener algo de esperanza. ¿Dónde si no en un cuento el príncipe se enamoraba de una simple campesina y la hacía su reina? Porque Draco Malfoy era un príncipe dentro de la Sociedad Subterránea y él lo sabía muy bien. Vaya si lo sabía.

Centrando de nuevo sus pensamientos en lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse, Ginny se detuvo delante de la puerta del Gran Salón. Respiró hondo, intentando que una paz que no terminaba de sentir llenase cada poro de su ser. Ver reflejada la ingratitud en los ojos de su madre cada vez que la miraba no era algo fácil de digerir. Pero ya habían pasado muchos años, cientos, desde la primera vez que lo sintió y ahora no servía para otra cosa más que para darle fuerzas y seguridad. Hacía también muchos años que se había doblegado a las profecías del oráculo y había aceptado su destino y su misión.

Con amargura primero, con resignación después.

Esperando con paciencia el momento de la redención, siempre.

Abrió las puertas del Gran Salón con ambas manos y fuerza desmedida. Provocó que los grandes portones de madera maciza chocasen contra las paredes de piedra. Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo seguido de decenas de miradas inquisidoras mirándola fijamente. Un par de décadas antes se habría ruborizado, pero ya no. Ginny Weasley ya no volvería a bajar la cabeza ni la mirada por nada ni por nadie. Miró desafiante a todos y cada uno de los ancianos, de los miembros de la aristocracia y de su familia. Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír para que añadieran la locura a su expediente. Pero la princesa de hielo salió a su rescate y consiguió mantenerse impasible ante las murmuraciones que empezaban a sustituir el silencio.

Caminó con paso enérgico hasta sentarse en un lugar privilegiado, aquel estipulado para el líder de los Fianna.

\- Ginny, te estábamos esperando. -su padre fue el primero en hablar. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Ron, no transmitían ninguna sensación. Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa, con su fiel esposa Molly a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, padre? -la pelirroja cruzó las piernas bajo la mesa y se arrellanó en la silla. Su figura menuda podría haber pasado desapercibida pero la dureza de su ropa, su voz y, sobretodo, su actitud hacían de ella un foco a tener en cuenta. Como una antorcha en medio de la oscuridad.

\- No voy a enredarme por las ramas: tu hermano Ron.

\- ¿Qué con él? -sintió con el corazón en su pecho se paró. Así que todo aquello era un juicio contra Ron, y ella era la única que podía contar con su favor. estaba segura de ello. Pero aún así, la acritud con la que se estaba desarrollando todo la pilló desprevenida. Estaban tratando el tema como si hablasen de un desconocido, de una de las muchas criaturas de la noche que habían dado caza y exterminado.

\- Ha fallado a la familia, a los Fianna y a todos nuestros congéneres.

\- Nos ha traicionado. -añadió Molly con una mueca de asco en su rostro ancho y libre de arrugas. Nadie diría que se trataba de un ser de casi dos mil años de edad. El tiempo y la experiencia habían dotado a la matriarca de los Weasley de una frialdad y de un pragmatismo que daba miedo. Siguiendo la tradición, la Sociedad Subterránea era una sociedad patriarcal, pero en el caso de los Weasley todos sabían que Molly era quién tomaba las decisiones importantes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, madre? -Ginny se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia su madre con la rabia reflejada en su rostro. Por mucho que la princesa de hielo anidara en su interior, también la fiera de sangre caliente tenía algo que decir. Era como una lucha continua por ver quién saldría al exterior en cada momento. Miró a Molly con desprecio, aun dolida por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Porque para los habitantes de la Sociedad subterránea ser acusados de traición era lo peor que podía ocurrirles. Según las reglas, la traición se pagaba con la muerte.- ¡Con qué facilidad condenas a uno de tus hijos a la muerte! ¿Es que no sientes nada ahí dentro? ¿Tantos años de existencia te han convertido en una ostra vacía por dentro?

Durante unas décimas de segundo vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Molly y se permitió sentir algo muy parecido a la satisfacción interna. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para el potente bofetón que su madre le arreó. El impacto del golpe hizo que girase la cabeza y se tambalease hacia atrás. Molly era una mujer muy fuerte, de eso no cabía duda. Pero Ginny era una pantera encerrada en un cuerpo de humana. Dejando que la rabia viajase por sus venas, dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la boca. De su interior salió un rugido que heló la sangre de todos los que estaban allí. Algunos incluso se levantaron y se apartaron de la mesa. Si Ginny se transformaba… Alargó una mano y marcó con sus zarpas la madera vieja mientras miraba a su madre con los ojos amarillos y felinos.

Charlie se levantó y se puso delante de su hermana.

Ginny volvió a rugir, no bajando el tono de su amenaza.

Molly la miraba con la mano en el pecho, horrorizada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- Cálmate, Gin. -oyó como le decía Charlie.

Respiró hondo el tiempo suficiente para guardar las zarpas y recuperar el marrón oscuro de sus ojos.

\- No te consiento que me faltes al respeto de esa manera. -aprovechó para decir Molly. Se acercó todo lo que pudo dentro de una distancia prudencial y protegida por el musculoso cuerpo de su hijo.- Cuidado, Ginevra. Puede que seas mi hija, pero si vuelves a ofenderme a mi o a alguno de los miembros del consejo...no me temblará la mano para aplicar los códigos.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? -la pelirroja resolvió que contra antes abandonara el Gran Salón mejor. Se había contenido una vez, pero no sabía si una segunda vez…

\- Como he dicho antes...Ron ha traicionado a la Sociedad. Es preciso aplicar la ley.

\- Estoy segura de que hay una explicación razonable para su ausencia. -el corazón de Ginny volvió a latir con fuerza.- Si le diéramos un par de días más...

\- No podemos demorarlo más. -terció su hermano mayor, Bill.

\- Draco nos ha comentado que las facciones de los Fianna están nerviosas. -intervino su padre ahora que parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce después de la tensión desatada por las dos mujeres de la familia Weasley.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Draco? -preguntó la pelirroja de manera irónica mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar al susodicho. Percibió en los ojos grises de la serpiente un destello de felicidad y triunfo y eso la inquietó un poco más. Estaba a punto descubrir hasta donde habían llegado las maquinaciones del mayor enemigo de Ron, y todo con el consentimiento y el beneplácito de su familia.

Se sentía asqueada.

\- Lo siento, Ginevra. -dijo Draco con aquel tono de voz que tanto despreciaba y que le provocaba ganas de agarrarlo por el brazo, retorcérselo y metérselo por el culo. Era un ser odioso y egoísta.- Solo traslado lo que oigo en el ala de los guerreros. -y para enfurecimiento de Ginny, añadió.- Sienten que su líder los ha abandonado

\- Y una mierda. -espetó sin poderse contener.

\- ¡Ginny! -la reprendió su padre.

\- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? -gritó para que todos la escucharan mientras daba un paso atrás y subía un escalón de piedra oscura. Miró a aquellas personas que siempre se habían merecido su respeto, miró a su familia, miró a sus maestros…y no sintió nada. Todos ellos formaban una araña gigantesca que había tejido una telaraña en la que ella había caído como un simple mosquito. Y el siguiente en caer sería su hermano.- Quiere poneros en contra de Ron.

\- Las acciones de tu hermano hablan por si solas. -Arthur Weasley se levanto y miró a su hija pequeña con reprobación y otra cosa más que la pelirroja no fue capaz de distinguir.- El pobre Draco hace lo que deberías haber hecho tú. Informar al consejo de...

\- ¡Pero es que no hay nada de lo que informar! -exclamó aún a sabiendas de que todo lo que dijera o hiciera no cambiaría el rumbo de la reunión. La decisión ya estaba tomada; solo se le estaba informando. Pero el amor que sentía por su hermano seguía oprimiéndole el corazón. Ya había renunciado a cientos de cosas, incluso había desistido de emparejarse con nadie. Y todo para cumplir el maldito destino que le había dicho el oráculo la noche en que entró a formar parte del mundo de los adultos. No permitiría que nadie le quitase también a Ron.- Es todo un maldito embuste de la asquerosa serpiente esa.

\- ¡Ginny! Ahora eres la líder de los Fianna, ¡compórtate! -las palabras de su hermano Charlie hicieron que se parase en seco y lo mirase. Este tenía un semblante serio, esquivo y culpable. Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

La ira amenazó con volver a sacar a la pantera de su interior, pero se contuvo.

\- No me podéis pedir que utilice nuestros códigos contra mi propio hermano.

\- Piensa como una líder, no como una mujer. -dijo su hermano mayor. Ginny lo miró y sintió pena por él. Estaba convencido de que algún día regentaría el poder, pero se equivocaba completamente. Ella lo había visto en las imágenes de fuego que el oráculo le había mostrado.

\- No se trata de eso, Bill. -terció en cambio. Se resistiría todo lo que pudiera si con eso daba más tiempo a su hermano.- Ron es nuestro hermano y...

\- Ese león dejó de ser parte de nuestra familia cuando traicionó a toda nuestra gente. -el veneno de las palabras de Bill solo era comparable al veneno de una serpiente de cascabel.- Solo sigue vivo porque...

\- ¿No vais a decir nada? -lo interrumpió Ginny horrorizada. Miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia.- Ron es vuestro hijo. Ha dado su vida infinidad de veces para protegernos.

\- Ginny no te lo pediremos otra vez. -intervino su padre.- Aplica el código de los Fianna.

\- Eso expondría a una muerte segura.

\- Lo sabemos.

\- Me dais asco. No pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hermano y menos aun sin saber la razón. ¿De qué se le acusa? ¿Qué ha hecho tan terrible que merezca que todos le deis la espalda y lo condenéis para siempre?

\- Su mera existencia ya es un hecho terrible. -declaró Percy, otro de sus hermanos.

La respuesta de su familia la dejó boquiabierta y temblorosa.

\- A Ron se le encomendó una misión, la más importante de los últimos mil años, y nos ha fallado. Sabes cómo son nuestras leyes. Todo aquel que desobedezca una orden del consejo o ponga en peligro la existencia de la Sociedad, está condenado a una muerte segura. Tú hermano lo sabía y, aun así, hizo lo que hizo. -dijo su padre sin perder ni un ápice de la calma que lo caracterizaba.

\- No te lo pediremos otra vez, Ginevra. Aplica el código, expande la noticia entre los Fianna que patrullan las calles de noche. Ron se ha convertido en una amenaza y es necesario neutralizarla. -añadió su madre por si el mensaje no había calado lo suficiente en ella.

\- No es tiempo de que te muestres como una niña malcriada. Desconocemos cual era la intención de Ron al nombrarte líder de los Fianna en su ausencia, tal vez una de sus bromas macabras, pero el chiste termina aquí. Se te exige que hagas honor a tu juramento. -terminó Bill.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Sabéis que nunca traicionaría a Ron. -dijo apoyando ambas manos en su cintura y alzando la cabeza desafiante.

\- Ya te dije que esa sería su respuesta. -susurró su hermano George a su otro hermano Fred. Los gemelos siempre se mantenían en un segundo plano cuando de tomar decisiones se trataba. Se limitaban a disfrutar de los placeres que su posición en la Sociedad les otorgaba. Pero a Ginny no le pasó desapercibido su comentario.

\- En ese caso…-anunció su padre.- Por el poder que me otorga el Gran Consejo de la Sociedad Subterránea y como su líder aquí en la tierra… Ginny Weasley te desposeo del título de líder de los Guerreros Fianna. A partir de ahora, se te despoja también de tu derecho a asistir a las reuniones del consejo y…

\- No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo.

\- …y permanecerás entre los muros que rodean tus aposentos.

\- No puedes hacer eso. No sabes quién soy yo.

\- No seas impertinente, Ginny. -la amenazó su madre.

\- Soy la suma sacerdotisa del oráculo de Tahiel. -declaró dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.- Tiempos inciertos y tormentosos se acercan a las puertas de la Sociedad Subterránea. Aferraos al poder todo lo fuerte que podáis, madre y padre, porque el viento de Kaia no tardará en llegar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó el maestro Dumbledore, uno de los consejeros más ancianos de la Sociedad..

\- Así es. Reid, regocijaos en el poder que hoy ostentáis, pero aquello que tanto habéis temido durante años, décadas y siglos…está a punto de llegar.

No sabía muy bien de donde habían salido las palabras que había pronunciado, pero aprovechó los momentos de confusión que les siguieron para desaparecer el Gran Salón y emprender su huida hacia el exterior. Tal y como estaban las cosas, parecía que lo más prudente era alejarse de su hogar y de su familia todo lo que pudiera. Y mientras caminaba por los retorcidos pasillos de la Sociedad, la clarividencia dio paso a la furia y tuvo que poner todo su empeño por no lanzarse a la carrera en su forma felina. Solo había una cosa que tenía clara: tenía que encontrar a Ron lo antes posible y advertirle.

Decirle que se había puesto en marcha la cacería y esta vez la presa era él.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny salió echa una furia de la Sociedad Subterránea. Desoyó los consejos cautos de los guardianes de la puerta y sus avisos de que en diez minutos se cerrarían para no abrirlas hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Le importaba un comino todo aquello. No ahora que había descubierto el tipo de criaturas que poblaban su interior. Siguió caminando mientras su enfado crecía y crecía. Las últimas luces del crepúsculo iluminaron su figura felina. Su vestimenta negra, sus incontrolables ojos amarillos y el cabello rojo movido por el viento le daban un aspecto amenazador. De hecho, estaba haciendo un ejercicio enorme de contención para no ponerse a rugir allí en medio de una de las calles más transitadas de Londres.

Se sentía humillada y ninguneada por su familia.

¿Cómo se atrevían a desautorizarla de esa manera?

Independientemente de los sentimientos esquivos que pudieran tener hacia Ron, cuando se trataba de la seguridad de la manada, cuando se trataba de proteger a los más débiles, cuando se trataba de dar la cara por su familia, él siempre había estado ahí para defenderlos. Y que no pudieran olvidar lo ocurrido en un pasado muy lejano le producía un hastío creciente en su corazón. Ron era uno de los suyos, era su hermano, su familia, y eso estaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Apretó las manos en sendos puños, notando como sus uñas pasaban a negras y afiladas y se clavaban en la carne de la palma de su mano. Tener presente aun las palabras pronunciadas por sus padres y sus hermanos en el gran salón del consejo real no ayudaba nada a contener a la pantera que anidaba en su interior. Su madre, Molly, en parte también la despreciaba por eso. No era ningún secreto que los Weasley no veían con buenos ojos que su hija menor hubiera heredado el Fianna y no su hijo mayor, que además era varón. Pero la naturaleza parecía que había querido darles una lección y había dotado de esa condición no solo a su única hija sino también al hijo no deseado.

Ginny se detuvo bajo la luz de una farola. Sabía que a pesar de estar en una ciudad tan cosmopolita y urbana como Londres, su indumentaria llamaba la atención. Si su cabello rojo fuego no fuera suficiente, el pantalón de cuero negro que se pegaba a sus piernas, las botas negras hasta las rodillas y la camiseta negra que apretaba sus pechos hacían el resto. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo gris en el mismo instante en que el reloj de una iglesia cercana marcaba las diez de la noche. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, prestando especial atención a lo que no se veía. Los científicos decían que los felinos podían oler diferentes presas a kilómetros de distancia, y era verdad. Dilatando los orificios de la nariz, la pelirroja era capaz de captar rastros y presencias que de otra manera nunca vería.

Una cosa estaba clara, allí a la intemperie estaba en peligro.

Pero… ¿dónde ir?

Desconcertada también por el comportamiento de su hermano, decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse hacia donde toda aquella pesadilla había empezado. Porque estaba segura de que si Ron no hubiera ido a casa de la humana aquella noche de hacia una semana, nada de lo ocurrido habría tenido lugar. Recordó las palabras del oráculo que le avisaban de que la misión de su hermano había cambiado. ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta donde ella sabía, la misión de Ron había sido matar a la humana.

Nadie había sobrevivido al ataque de un airitech y así debía seguir siendo.

Y las decisiones del consejo no se discutían ni se ponían en duda, ni mucho menos desobedecían.

Por lo tanto, ¿qué es lo que había ocurrido?

Girando de manera brusca, Ginny comenzó a andar calle abajo. Si mantenía la cabeza gacha y andaba deprisa, quizás los otros transeúntes no se fijaran tanto en ella. Sabía dónde estaba el hogar de la humana, lo había visto en los planos que tenían desplegados sobre la mesa los miembros del consejo. No se encontraba demasiado lejos de allí y tenía la esperanza de llegar sin llamar la atención de ninguna de las criaturas de la noche.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que dolía el rechazo de su familia.

Puede que fueran unos egoístas, indeseables, falsos, insensatos, fríos de corazón, rencorosos…y muchas otras cosas más que no acertaba a enumerar en aquellos momentos, pero se suponía que eran su familia. Se suponía que ellos estaban allí para protegerla a ella y al resto de la humanidad. Se suponía que el vínculo de la familia era mucho más importante que todo lo demás.

Y le habían fallado.

Grande y estrepitosamente.

Y estaba segura de que cuando se arreglase todo aquel embrollo, nunca volvería a mirar a sus padres y a sus hermanos de la misma manera.

Encontraría la forma de ayudar a Ron, se dijo a si misma antes de internarse en la oscuridad de las calles de Londres.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry Potter respiró hondo por milésima vez desde que había entrado en el apartamento de Hermione. Entre sus manos sostenía la escueta nota que su amiga había dejado dirigida a su nombre. Le conocía muy bien. Sabía que se preocuparía por ella y que acudiría a su casa para ver cómo estaba. Pero, ¿acaso pensaba que se iba a conformar con una simple nota diciéndole que estaría fuera unos días y que no se preocupara por ella? Obviamente, la respuesta correcta era un no rotundo. Harry quería a Hermione como a una hermana, y la protegía con el mismo fervor que otorga la sangre.

Ladeó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

Había tardado demasiado en ir a verla, pensó.

Miró hacia el ventanal del salón que estaba tapado por una lona. Estaba claro que alguien se había ocupado de limpiar los cristales y absorber el agua que se había colado con la tormenta. Pero el ventanal estaba roto, había cierto desorden en los papeles de su amiga e India había desparecido. Harry no creía en las coincidencias y su instinto le decía que Hermione estaba metida en un lío y que él no había estado allí para protegerla. Desde que se conocieron en el orfanato cuando eran unos críos, se había instalado un estrecho vínculo entre los dos que con el paso de los años había ido creciendo y fortaleciéndose. Por eso Harry estaba tan cabreado consigo mismo. Porque no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de que después del ataque, Hermione no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Dio un poco más de intensidad a la linterna que apretaba con fuerza en su mano derecha. Había preferido no alertar de su presencia a la casera de Hermione, que siempre le había parecido una entrometida. Pero su amiga era demasiado buena como para reconocerle que tenía razón. Caminó hacia su habitación y vio los descartes de ropa esparcidos por la cama. Aquello no era propio de Hermione, que se caracterizaba por darle un toque racional a todo, incluida la ropa. Además, parecía que todo se había desarrollado muy rápido. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para él. Se llevó la mano libre a la frente y la pasó por las arrugas de preocupación que se le estaban formando a medida que se adentraba en el apartamento. En el cuarto de baño encontró varias toallas tiradas por el suelo y la puerta de la ducha abierta de par en par.

Aquello no casaba para nada con la personalidad de Hermione, pensó de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación de su amiga y fue hacia el otro rincón que sabía que tenía un significado especial para Hermione. El segundo dormitorio que otrora ocupara él mismo, había sido reconvertido en una acogedora biblioteca. La castaña tenía libros de toda clase y los trataba con un cariño reverenciante. Allí también parecía que alguien había entrado y se había llevado algo a toda prisa. Cada vez era más extraño todo lo que veía y por su mente comenzaron a sucederse imágenes y comentarios escuchados en sus muchas clases de historia y en las sesiones con su tutor de su tesis doctoral.

Pero no podía ser.

Todo aquello eran leyendas urbanas.

Ninguna persona en su sano juicio habría dado por verdaderas las historias recogidas en los muchos libros que había consultado a lo largo de los años.

Y sin embargo…

Allí en la estantería de la derecha faltaban tres libros. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza y un dolor agudo se instaló en su frente. Los volúmenes desaparecidos eran pesados y específicos…y eran, o habían sido, suyos. Sabía perfectamente lo que contenían. Las historias de las que hablaban. Los mitos que planteaban. Durante años no tuvieron ningún valor para nadie, tan solo para él. Pero en la última semana, Hermione había desaparecido y, de todas las cosas que podría haber cogido, se había llevado sus viejos libros.

¿Coincidencia?

Por segunda vez esa noche, Harry Potter pensó que él no creía en las coincidencias.

Apagó la linterna y se dejó caer en la butaca que había en un rincón. Se sentía cómodo en la oscuridad y le daba más libertad para pensar.

Aquellos libros contenían las historias de los ángeles recopiladas a lo largo de los siglos.

Las oficiales y las no oficiales.

¿En qué lío se había metido Hermione que había considerado necesario consultar aquellos libros?

Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos y todo lo que sabía hasta el momento:

1\. El extraño ataque que había recibido Hermione y que casi termina con su vida.

2\. La desaparición de Hermione y su nota para él.

3\. El estado en el que se hallaba el apartamento, como si su ocupante hubiera tenido que salir corriendo.

4\. Los volúmenes de historia de los ángeles que no estaban en su estantería.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido, o su mente racional era incapaz de encontrarlo. Por mucho que se rompiera la cabeza buscando una razón factible...era simplemente imposible. Y ni siquiera podía acudir a la policía con unas sospechas infundadas de que algo sobrenatural le había pasado a su mejor amiga. Lo encerrarían por loco, estaba seguro. Pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Encontraría la forma de dar con el paradero de Hermione, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Ella había sido la única constante en su vida desde que se conocieron en el orfanato. Y aunque su amor era puramente fraternal...eso no significaba que India no pudiera ser la persona más importante de su vida.

Los pelos se la nuca se le erizaron cuando escuchó un ruido muy cerca de él.

Harry lamentó no haber cogido también un cuchillo, o un garrote, algo con lo que defenderse, porque de repente sintió que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. El latido acelerado de su corazón se colaba en sus oídos como el repiqueteo de un martillo. Comenzó a respirar vigorosamente, pero permaneció sentado en el sillón, al menos de momento. Si tenía que morir...prefería hacerlo sentado, pensó sacando a relucir su humor negro.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny llegó a casa de la humana cuando faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche. Ladeó la cabeza al ver como un pequeño haz de luz se movía dentro del apartamento. Había sido precavida durante todo el trayecto hasta allí. Lo último que pensó fue que tendría compañía. Tornó sus ojos de magia felina y usó sus capacidades para ver en la oscuridad del corredor. Dilató sus fosas nasales rastreando el olor nauseabundo de las criaturas de la noche, pero lo que captaron fue el olor de un aftershave masculino. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, ninguna criatura de la noche sería tan estúpida como para camuflar su olor con una truco tan básico y tan...humano... ¿o si?

Si algo le habían enseñado las últimas semanas a Ginny era a no fiarse jamás de las primeras impresiones.

Podría haber vuelto más tarde o haberlo dejado para otro día, pero si quería tener una idea exacta de donde podría haber ido Ron...tenía que actuar cuanto antes. Se movió sigilosamente, adaptando las formas de su cuerpo al reflejo de la luna. Sus ojos amarillos estaban fijos en el interior del apartamento. Y sus sentidos captaban una respiración irregular y el latido de un corazón humano. ¿Estaría la humana de Ron allí dentro? No, no era posible. Entonces...

Con su andar elegante, felino, sigiloso, se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo. Una suave brisa se colaba a través de los parches mal puestos al ventanal roto. Le sorprendió no captar la esencia de ninguna criatura de la noche ni de ninguno de sus congéneres. A esas horas, ella pensaba que ya habrían mandado a una patrulla a investigar. Pero seguro que el gilipollas de Draco había preferido quedarse en la Sociedad pavoneándose de su nuevo cargo como líder de los Fianna. Ginny sabía que se estaba saltando las reglas y que pronto sería considerada tan traidora como Ron...pero no le importó.

Involuntariamente, las uñas de sus manos crecieron y se afilaron.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban porque adoptara una posición de ataque...allí había alguien...y tan pronto como lo pensó, su cuerpo se transformó en una aterradora pantera negra y acortó la distancia que había entre ella y el desconocido. Lo encontró en la habitación del fondo, aquella que estaba repleta de libros. Él estaba de pie, al final se había levantado, con la linterna en una mano y un gran libro en la otra. ¿Acaso esperaba defenderse con esas dos cosas? ¿Qué clase de criatura podía ser tan estúpida como para adentrarse en la noche con tan solo una linterna y un libro como armas defensivas? La respuesta le vino a la mente al mismo tiempo que Harry encendió la linterna y apuntó el haz de luz hacia ella.

Un humano.

Ginny reaccionó alzándose en sus patas traseras y rugiendo de manera amenazadora. Sus patas delanteras se apoyaron en el pecho de Harry e hicieron que cayera hacia atrás golpeándose en la cabeza con el suelo. Ginny siguió enseñándole sus dientes largos y afilados, siguió clavando su mirada amarilla en los aterrados ojos verdes de él. Levantó una de sus pezuñas con las uñas claramente en posición de ataque, rugió nuevamente y dejó caer la pezuña muy cerca de la cabeza de Harry, arañando el suelo de madera. Estaba encima de él, luchando contra la pantera hambrienta de acción y aventuras. Respiraba sonoramente, sacando el aire por los orificios nasales. Sus dientes seguían a la vista, desafiantes, peligrosos, siniestros. Y los ojos de Harry seguían mirándola estremecidos, alarmados, turbados, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar, pedir ayuda o simplemente decir algo.

Una enorme pantera negra se había abalanzado sobre él.

¿En qué diablos se había metido Hermione?, pensó por segunda vez esa noche antes de perder el conocimiento.

La pantera se sorprendió ante la reacción del humano y comenzó a retraerse cada vez más. En pocos minutos, sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry se hallaba el cuerpo humano y desnudo de Ginny Weasley.


End file.
